SHARINGAN sekuel
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Uchiha Itachi untuk mendapatkan hati sang putra demi cintanya, Namikaze Kyuubi. Belum lagi sang putra memiliki "kelainan" pada kedua matanya. Bagaimanakah respon Kyuubi jika sang putra mendukungnya kembali bersama Itachi?/Main pair : ItafemKyuu
1. Chapter 1

**SHARINGAN**

**Anime / Manga : Naruto**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**Sharingan **** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s), **

**OOC(maybe), semi canon, fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang**

**berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan **

**makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi.**

**Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai **

**seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya,**

**Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan**

**baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di-**

**permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari**

**kehidupan lamanya.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\**

Di suatu ruangan di sekolah ternama ini yaitu Tokyo International High School atau sering di singkat dengan TIHS ini terlihat seorang gadis yang bisa di katakan cupu oleh kawan kawannya-jika mereka masih layak di panggil kawan-yang tengah melihat ke luar jendela, pandangannya tepat jatuh di pemandangan yang sangat biasa yaitu seorang pangeran sekolah yang sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu _fansgirls_-nya. Pemandanngan yang sangat biasa bukan bagi seluruh warga TIHS? Ayolah ... di TIHS ini siapa sihh yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang ketampanannya melebihi rata-rata, pemuda keturunan dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh pada kemajuan Kota Tokyo. Pemuda yang selalu mempermainkan hati wanita. Pemuda angkuh yang selalu ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hampir sebagian besar warga KHS terutama kaum hawa tergila-gila pada ketampanan Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini. Tapi lain dengan Naruto –gadis cupu tersebut-, ia sangat mencintai Uchiha satu ini. Sekali lagi MENCINTAI bukan TERGILA-GILA pada Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mencintainya bukan karena harta atau karena ketampanan belaka. Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke. Cinta yang sangat tulus dari lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Perempuan yang baru saja bercumbu dengan Sasuke memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah dan memakai kacamata bernama Uzumaki Karin. Perempuan itu sedang tiduran berbantalkan paha Sasuke yang juga sedang berbaring dengan kedua tangan untuk menyangga kepalanya dan sambil memejamkan mata. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke membuka matanya menampilkan iris onyx tajamnya yang langsung bertatap dengan iris saphire cerah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan dua insan yang baru saja menikmati keindahan surga dunia.

Uchiha Sasuke bertatap langsung dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di lantai dua sekolahnya. Namun Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak itu karena tak ingin mendapat masalah dengan Sasuke karena berani menatap matanya secara langsung. Yaa... walau kacamata yang digunakannya sekarang menjadi penghalang transparan untuknya. Namun tetap saja ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata dari orang yang berjulukkan Pangeran Es di sekolahnya.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, setelah pemutusan kontak mata tersebut Sasuke menampilkan seringai mengerikannya. 'Uzumaki Naruto, setelah ini adalah giliranmu," batinnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Karin yang terus memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau mau kemana ?" tanya Karin manja sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

"Kita putus," kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

Langkah Karin terhenti, ia begitu tertohok atas pemutusan sepihak ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini pasti terjadi, tetapi ia tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. "Ta-tapi ki-kita ba-ru berhu-bung-an du-a har-i," ucap Karin terbata. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh walaupun itu sia-sia.

Sasuke acuh- tak acuh dengan ucapan Karin, ia sudah bosan dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Ditambah dengan teriakkan-teriakkan yang memekakkan telinganya. Sungguh ia merasa bosan, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi kehidupannya yang monoton akan sedikit tertantang dengan adanya gadis cupu yang menyimpan perasaan padanya saat ini. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menyeringai atas pemikirannya. 'Kurasa kali ini pilihanku tepat.'

.

..

"Sasuke," panggil seorang pria yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia memiliki rambut raven yang panjang dan diikat rendah dan memiliki ehemkeriputehem di bawah matanya. Pemuda ini adalah kakak Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibaca menatap sang kakak yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Hn," jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa kau sudah memilih gadis mana yang akan kau tandai?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang kau belum menan-"

"Belum," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Astaga... kau sudah sering melakukan _itu_ tapi kau malah belum menandai mereka satu pun?" ucap Itachi tak percaya atas perilaku adik satu-satunya itu.

"Cih... urus saja urusanmu baka Aniki."

"Aku kakakmu. Aku juga yang menjamin keselamatanmu." Lama-lama berdebat dengan adiknya ini membuatnya harus sering bersabar. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang adik. "Dua hari lagi umurmu 19 tahun, kau harus segera menandai seorang gadis. Kau tahu aturannya kan?" Itachi menghela nafas lelah melihat respon sang adik yang cuek itu. "Jika kau belum menandai satupun gadis, maka kau akan-"

"Mati." Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. "Aniki sudah mengingatkanku berkali-kali. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi jangan ikut campur urusanku." Sasuke meletak-err... membanting buku yang dibacanya. Tak memperdulikan jika ucapannya menyakiti hati sang kakak.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas atas kelakukan Uchiha termuda itu. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke."

TBC/END

Haii... minnaa...

Perkenalkan saya Syifa, dan ini adalah fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau jelek, berantakan, alur yang pasaran, mudah ketebak, mengecewakan dan hal-hal yang kurang lainnya.

Saya disini juga masih belajar, maklum masih newbie. Hehehe...

Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan untuk membangun fic ini aga lebih baik lagi. #readers : ngomong aja minta ripiu

Baiklah... review pleasee...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), semi canon, fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

"Baiklah, untuk mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini _sensei_ akan membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang, satu perempuan dan satunya lagi laki-laki. Dan tugasnya adalah membuat artikel tentang reproduksi ular." Kata sang guru yang dikenal dengan rasa cintanya terhadap ular sehingga sebagian besar materi yang disampaikannya selalu berkaitan dengan hewan yang satu ini. Dan guru dengan kecintannya akan ular ini bernama Orochimaru.

Tugas yang diberikan dari guru ehemanehehem mereka disambut dengan keluhan yang berkepanjangan. Bahkan sampai menuai protes yang tak kunjung mereda. Dan keluh kesah itu seperti…

"Ahhh….. _sensei_. Kenapa harus ular sih, kenapa bukan anjing saja," protes pemuda jabrik dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hu-h! padahal aku phobia ular," keluh seorang wanita dengan surai _bubblegum-_nya a.k.a Haruno Sakura.

"Crash.. crash.. crash.. enakkan makan kripik daripada mengamati hewan bersisik itu," sambung pemuda berbadan besar kalau tidak ingin dikatakan gemuk, Akimichi Chouji.

"Yah…. kalian benar, mengapa tidak disuruh mengoleksi gaun yang _limited edition_," sekarang giliran Yamanaka Ino yang mengutarakan keluhannya.

Orochimaru mengerutkan alisnya marah karena sebagian besar murid di kelas ini protes. Mungkin murid-murid di kelas itu tidak atau belum mengetahui kalau Orochimaru paling benci jika diprotes. "SEMUANYA DIAM," bentak Orochimaru. Sesuai dugaannya, semua murid di hadapannya langsung bungkam. "_Sensei_ akan membagikan gulungan kertas yang berisi nomor. Dan kelompok kalian adalah yang memiliki nomor sama dengan yang di terima oleh kalian masing-masing. Dan….. ahh satu lagi kelompok ini tidak bisa di rubah lagi. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, _sensei_." Jawab mereka ogah-ogahan namun serempak karena tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi istimewa dari sang guru _killer_ tersebut. Orochimaru mulai membagikan gulungan kertas yang di maksudnya kepada anak didiknya satu per satu. Semua murid di kelas itu telah menerima gulungan kertas tersebut termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang kertas tersebut dengan datar, kemudian ia juga memandang kertas yang di dapat oleh Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah porselennya. 'Kena kau.'

"Sekarang buka gulungan kertas itu," perintah Orochimaru. Naruto mulai membuka kertas tersebut dan… dengan manisnya di kertas tersebut terpampang nomor yang menurutnya sangat…. sangat….. mencurigakan? Entahlah ia sendiri pun tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendasari kalau nomor yang tertera dalam gulungan kertas tersebut sangat… mencurigakan. Selain itu, ia juga merasakan hal yang kurang baik dengan nomor tersebut. Namun pemikirannya terhenti karena teriakan sang guru.

"Kelompok dengan nomor 23?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang mulai nangkring di otaknya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, hal yang sangat mengejutkan kaum Hawa terjadi. Bagaimana tidak mengejutkan jika sang Pangeran Es juga ikut mengangkat tangannya, sekali lagi sang PANGERAN ES ikut mengangkat tangannya dan itu berarti…

"Kelompok 23 adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Kyaaaaa… T-tidak mungkiiinnn….." teriakan masal para penggemar Sasuke pun tak bisa dihindari lagi bahkan Orochimaru yang dikenal sebagai guru _killer,_ tidak bisa menghentikan teriakan frustasi para _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

Bukan hanya para SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) saja yang terkejut, Naruto pun juga terkejut. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya, ia tak menyangka akan satu kelompok dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan ini membuatnya gugup, malu, dan juga….. takut? Ya, ia merasa takut, apalagi setelah tahu siapa yang menjadi teman kelompoknya dan ini membuatnya semakin merasakan firasat buruk.

'Sebentar lagi…. hanya butuh beberapa jam lagi. Dan kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Hanya beberapa jam lagi.'

.

..

Saat jam istirahat, Naruto mendekati si bungsu Uchiha yang kebetulan sedang berada di kelas sambil bermain dengan smartphone-nya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa aneh, karena biasanya jika saat jam istirahat, Sasuke pasti sedang _bermain_ dengan pacarnya atau paling tidak pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa mengganggunya seperti di atap sekolah dan di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Uhm… Uchiha-_san_," panggil Naruto hati-hati. Sasuke memandang mata jernih Naruto di balik kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Naruto yang cukup tebal. Merasa yakin jika Sasuke mendengarnya ia pun mengutarakan niatnya mendekati Sasuke. "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang tugas dari Orochimaru-_sensei_," kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Hn. Datang saja ke rumahku sepulang sekolah," kata si raven.

"Baiklahh…" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone terbarunya. Ia berniat mengunjungi perpustakaan guna mencari bahan-bahan materi untuk artikelnya dengan Sasuke. '_Kami-sama_…. semoga semuanya baik-baik saja,' doanya dalam hati.

.

..

Langit telah berwarna merah jingga. Matahari pun mulai pergi untuk menyinari bagian lain dari bumi ini. Sebagian besar warga Kota Tokyo telah kembali ke kediamannya setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Namun tidak dengan 3 orang wanita yang sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis cupu di koridor TIHS. Karin dan kedua anak buahnya yaitu Tayuya dan Kaguya, mereka sedang mengintograsi Naruto karena mereka atau lebih tepatnya Karin tidak terima kalau Sasuke satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Atau mungkin Karin tidak terima dengan pemutusan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sehingga ia melampiaskannya kepada Naruto. Entahlah siapa yang tahu.

"Heh jelek, sebaiknya kau jangan merayu Sasuke-_kun_, dia itu milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." teriak Karin.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut memandang mata Karin karena ia yakin itu pasti akan membuat masalah akan semakin besar.

"Jawab pertanyaannya manusia rendahan," Tayuya menjambak rambut Naruto yang di kepang sehingga membuat Naruto mendongak menatap Karin dengan sendu.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Naruto dengan menahan denyutan di kepalanya karena tarikan Tayuya cukup keras.

"Bagus, dan lagi setelah tugas dari Orochimaru-_sensei_ kau harus menjauhi Sasuke-_kun_, mengerti."

"…." Naruto bungkam ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk tdak berurusan dengan manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tapi hatinya berpikir lain.

"Karin bilang apa kau mengerti?" bentak Kaguya sedangkan Tayuya menambah kekuatan tarikannya di rambut pirang Naruto.

"Me-mengerti… Karin-_san_." Tayuya mendorong tubuh Naruto yang menyebabkan kening Naruto terbentur tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Merasa urusannya telah selesai, Karin dan teman-temannya meninggalkan Naruto dengan kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Setelah Karin dan kedua temannya pergi, Naruto teringat akan janjinya tadi siang dengan Sasuke. "Ahh… aku harus ke Mansion Uchiha. Semoga Sasuke tidak marah," dengan mengacuhkan luka di keningnya, Naruto berlari keluar dari area sekolah menuju kediaman Uchiha tak peduli jika rambutnya masih berantakan akibat dari jambakan tadi.

.

..

"Ting… tong…" bel di kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, Itachi yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui tamu yang datang di sore hari. Pintu mewah tersebut terbuka menampilkan gadis cupu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan juga luka di keningnya.

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya karena merasa tidak kenal dengan gadis cupu di depannya. "Mencari siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Eto… eto… apa Sasuke-_san_ ada di rumah Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Oh… kau mencari otouto. Sebaiknya kau masuk terlebih dahulu biar ku panggilkan Sasuke." Naruto mengikuti langkah Itachi memasuki Mansion Uchiha yang memiliki gaya arsitektur yang megah dan terkesan mewah. Bahkan Naruto kagum dengan penataan ruangan tempatnya berada, sungguh ciri khas orang berpunya. "Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Itachi, panggil saja Itachi." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Itachi-_san_."

'Sepertinya gadis ini,' batin Itachi. "Nah, Naruto kau tunggu disini, biar ku panggilkan otouto." Itachi meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu. Sesampainya di kamar si bungsu, Itachi menghela nafas melihat kebiasaan adiknya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Otouto," panggil Itachi.

"Hn."

"Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu."

"Hn. Siapa?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke menatap mata Itachi. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah melangkah menuju lantai bawah. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Apa gadis itu yang akan kau tandai…. Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Itachi tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, sekilas bisa dillihat keterjutan di matanya walau beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. "Aku rasa dia baik untukmu Sasuke, dan aku harap kau tidak mempermainkannya."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu menemui gadis yang akan di tandainya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti di tangga ke lima saat ia melihat penampilan lain dari Naruto. Naruto menggerai rambutnya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, belum lagi kedua tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke-_san_, lepaskan tanganku kau menyakitiku," rintih Naruto.

Dengan mengindahkan rintihan Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka di keningnya. Perlahan-lahan mata Sasuke berubah dari onyx hitam menjadi merah darah dengan tiga koma aneh yang mengelilinginya.

Secara tidak sengaja Naruto menatap langsung mata merah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Di ambang kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, ia masih bisa mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang baru pertama kali didengarnya.

"Sharingan."

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Yosh… akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya tambah gaje dan lainnya. Dan maaf kalau karakter Orochimaru sedikit aneh, jujur Syifa agak bingung mau ngebuat karakter Orochimaru itu seperti apa dan jadilah seperti itu. Dan sepertinya chap ini agak mengecewakan, maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Ohh…. Iya satu lagi, up date chap 3 nya mungkin agak lama. Karena bentar lagi syifa ngadepin UTS jadi mungkin up date lama. Gomen. Dan terakhir mohon do'anya yaa…. biar Syifa bisa ngadepin UTS itu

Waktunya balas review :

**Winter sakura** : wahh.. berarti selera kita sama^ Syifa juga suka Naru menderita terlebih dahulu tapi tetep berakhir dengan Happy Ending donkk kan kasian Naru. Arigatou dah baca

**Onyxsapphiretomatjeruk** : ini dah Syifa panjangin^^ Arigatou dah ninggalin jejak

**Tico Michaelis** : Syifa juga sebenarnya gak tega kalau Naru di permainkan tapi apa boleh buat jalan ceritanya juga seperti itu. Arigatou dah mau baca fic gaje ini

**Horizon** : tunggu aja di chap depan akan terjawab. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Marcha** : (#author_cengok_di_tempat) sepertinya hal itu belum terjadi di chap ini… tapi kayaknya ada di chap, tunggu saja. Dan,,,. Arigatou udah mau baca dan me-review fic gaje ini

**Fuyuto Yuuki **: oke ini dah lanjut. Arigatou udah mau baca

: ini dah lanjut. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Zemmil janatul annisa** : ini udah panjang kan?.. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Hyull **: sabar… sabar… sabar… kalau cepet cepet fic nya jadi berantakan apalagi sama author newbie macam saya. Tapi ini dah lanjut kok.. Arigatou dah mau baca fic ini

**kaname **: ini sudah lanjut.. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Arum Junnie** : makasih (#Syifa_melayang_layang_di_luar_angkasa). Ini dah lanjut…. Arigatou dah mau baca

**Gray Areader** : hmm… mungkin karena tampangnya atau mungkin karena terinspirasi dari NS Movie 9 "Road to Ninja" ahh.. entahlah Syifa sendiri juga tidak tahu #dihajar readers .. Arigatou dah mau baca dan Salam kenal senpai

Oke itu balasan review nya….

Dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEW lagiii….,,!#&amp;


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), semi canon, fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engghh"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba untuk membiasakan matanya dengan kondisi disekitarnya yang minim pencahayaan. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya, Naruto baru sadar jika sekarang ia berada tepat di tengah-tengah puluhan lilin yang berbentuk lingkaran. Dan berada di sebuah ruangan luas yang sangat gelap, bahkan Naruto tak bisa menemukan ujung dari ruangan ini. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tak menemukan pintu atau apapun itu.

Dan sekarang, Naruto sadar bahwa ruangan yang di tempatinya ini benar benar ruangan yang sangat tertutup.

"Aku …..dimana?"

Naruto mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya, tetapi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya membuat ia terkejut. Tubuhnya, tidak bisa , ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Lemas atau kaku? Naruto tetap tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, yang ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa di gerakkan. Sedangkan gerakan kepala sangat terbatas, hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku …..kenapa?"

Ia ingat, sore itu ia pergi ke kediaman Uchiha, bertemu Uchiha Itachi, bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, menatap mata merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar milik Sasuke, dan berakhir di ruangan yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Sasuke," desis Naruto begitu mengetahui dalang dari semua yang terjadi padanya. Walau tidak begitu yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah pelakunya, tetapi ia juga pernah mendengar rumor tentang Klan Uchiha yang memiliki darah iblis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Uchiha yang terakhir di temuinya sore itu adalah Sasuke.

Tap…tap…tap… suara langkah seseorang menyadarkan Naruto, bahwa ia tidak sendirian di ruangan gelap yang hanya di sinari oleh puluhan lilin.

"Kau sudah sadar,… dobe," suara baritone yang cukup di kenalinya menyeruak masuk ke pendengaran Naruto dengan sangat jelas karena keadaan ruangan itu yang sunyi memungkinkan Naruto untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun frekuensinya.

"Sasuke," desis Naruto. Tak perlu lagi menggunakan embel-embel '_san'_ untuk menyebutkan nama Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?" tanya Naruto tajam. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerahkan segalanya untuka Sasuke. Karena Uzumaki Naruto tidak sama dengan para pemuas hasrat Sasuke. Mereka beda dan tidak sama.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu dobe, setidaknya sekarang aku belum 'menyentuhmu', tapi nanti…," jawab Sasuke yang masih berdiri di luar wilayah lilin yang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

Jika di ruangan tersebut memiliki cahaya yang lumayan terang, bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan melihat seringai menyebalkan terpampang dengan jelas di wajah porselen milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut ketika mengatakan hal sememalukan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" nafas Naruto memburu menahan amarah, walaupun ia cupu, ia masih manusia yang memiliki perasaan marah. "Sore itu …..matamu …merah," Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang berwarna seperti biasanya, _onyx_ hitam.

"Hn. Itu memang mataku, Sharingan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu karena aku seorang Uchiha. Uchiha memiliki kemampuan dimana manusia biasa tidak memilikinya, dobe. Dan mata merah itu salah satunya. Aku yakin kau tahu soal itu, dobe," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi….. rumor itu benar adanya,"

"Hn."

"Aku ingat, sore itu aku menatap mata merahmu kemudian sepertinya aku pingsan. Saat terbangun aku berada di ruangan gelap dengan puluhan lilin yang mengitariku dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Apa itu semua karena mata itu?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pulang. Aku ….lelah," ucap Naruto. Jujur, luka akibat pembullyan yang dilakukan Karin dan teman-temannya masih meninggalkan efek sakit pada keningnya.

"Tidak semudah itu dobe. Aku bahkan belum memulainya sama sekali," apa perasaanmu jika mangsa yang sudah kau incar sejak lama kau lepaskan begitu saja? Tidak, seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" Sasuke melangkah memasuki lingkaran tersebut dengan mata yang telah berubah menjadi merah, persis seperti yang Naruto lihat sore itu. "Aku akan memberimu sebuah 'tanda'. 'Tanda' yang hanya segelintir orang saja yang memilikinya atau mungkin tanda yang hanya dimiliki olehmu saja."

Sasuke berjongkok menatap mata biru Naruto dengan mata merah miliknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti," jika kau bertanya apa Naruto takut? Jawabannya adalah iya. Firasat yang didapatnya sejak di sekolah semakin menguat. Apalagi ketika ia menatap mata merah yang menyorotnya tajam.

"Kami, anggota Klan Uchiha adalah satu satunya klan yang memiliki darah iblis yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Karena dulu, salah satu leluhur kami menikah dengan seorang iblis perempuan. Namun leluhur kami tidak tahu menahu akan hal itu. Sampai salah satu keturunannya mati tepat di umurnya yang ke-19. Dan akhirnya iblis tersebut menceritakan jati dirinya dan aturan yang mengatakan bahwa setiap keturunannya akan akan mati di umur yang ke-19 tahun."

"Tetapi, hal tersebut bisa di cegah jika, keturunan langsung dari iblis itu 'menandai' seorang gadis. Karena sebelum umur 19 tahun, anggota klan Uchiha yang memiliki darah iblis akan mengalami perubahan pada matanya. Dia harus menandai seorang gadis untuk menyalurkan kekuatan lamanya pada sang gadis dan digantikan dengan kekuatan yang baru," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kedengarannya itu semacam… pelampiasan," mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerti sekarang. Mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada disini, di ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh puluhan lilin.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau memilihku… hiks? Kenapa? Kenapa brengsek?" sia sia sudah Naruto menahan tangisnya. Sekarang ia merasa sama seperti perempuan-perempuan yang sering '_bermain'_ dengan Sasuke. Sekarang ia tahu jalan pikiran Sasuke walau tidak sepenuhnya tepat.

"Kau …berbeda dobe. Aku tak menganggapmu sama seperti perempuan jalang yang sering '_bermain' _denganku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau miliki yang membuatku untuk memilihmu," Sasuke melirik arlojinya. "Waktunya tidak banyak lagi."

"Apa mak-hmmpppp," mata Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar. Sisi iblis Sasuke perlahan-lahan keluar. Mata Sasuke menjadi merah menyala masih dengan tiga koma aneh yang berputar semakin cepat.

"Ngghhh," erang Naruto tertahan. Ia semakin ketakutan. Ia takut mahkotanya akan di rebut secara paksa. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, sangat malah tapi bukan seperti ini caranya untuk mengungkapkannya. Ini salah. Ini harus dihentikan secepatnya.

Dan benar dugaannya, tepat setelah jam berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali, Naruto telah kehilangan mahkotanya secara paksa.

"Arrgghh…. Sas-sasuke hikss..hikss... hen-hentikan ku-kumohon," rintih Naruto.

Percuma memohon pada Sasuke, karena saat ini Sasuke berbeda, ia adalah iblis. Sisi iblis dari Sasuke.

"Ber-berhenti …hiks..S-sasuke..hiks."

Puncak dari derita Naruto adalah ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali. Sasuke menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darah Naruto. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan benih-benihnya dalam tubuh Naruto. Astaga.. Naruto baru sadar jika ia dalam masa subur sekarang.

Tak kuat lagi akhirnya, Naruto pingsan tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebuah symbol di perpotongan lehernya telah tercipta. Sebuah lambang dengan bentuk kipas dan tiga koma hitam yang mengelilinginya. Koma yang persis seperti mata merah Sasuke sebelum mata Sasuke yang merah dengan tiga koma berubah bentuk menjadi bangun simetris yang menyerupai bunga dengan enam kelopaknya.

Sasuke menjilat tanda itu beberapa kali hingga detik berikutnya tanda tersebut memancarkan sinar merah tua mengalahkan sinar sinar yang berasal dari puluhan lilin. Sinar tersebut membungkus tubuh Naruto yang penuh dengan memar di wajahnya akibat beberapa pukulan yang di dapatnya tadi.

'Milikku. Kau adalah milikku …Uzumaki Naruto.'

.

..

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk menembus celah celah kecil yang tercipta akibat dari korden yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Sang mentari mulai memberikan kehangatannya pada bumi. Sebagian besar manusia manusia penghuni bumi mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, bukannya bangun, ia malah meningkatkan kadar bergelutnya dengan selimut. Ha-h! mumpung hari libur, masalah bekerja ia masuk jam 10 jadi sedikit bersantai mungkin. Sampai-

"Bangun dobe. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" suara baritone yang mengusik hari liburnya dan mimpi buruk baginya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia sudah mengingat kejadian yang menghancurkan masa depannya. Mata birunya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sekarang ia berada di apartemennya sendirian, tanpa seorangpun disini. Tapi suara itu, ia yakin bahwa suara itu adalah milik Sasuke. Pendengarannya masih normal ia yakin itu.

Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, tapi rasa sakit di bagian bawah langsung menyerangnya. Ia tahu penyebab rasa sakit itu. Sangat tahu.

"_Kami-sama,_ aku kotor. Kaasan, Tousan, maaf Naru tidak bisa menjaga diri. Naru sudah kotor."

.

..

Sementara itu, peyebab dari rasa sakit yang didera oleh Naruto tengah bersantai di ruangan keluarga. Ia tidak sendiri, kedua orang tuanya telah kembali dari luar negeri tadi pagi belum lagi kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke akan mendapatkan serentetan pertanyaan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah menandai seorang gadis kan?" tanya Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara dengan lembut.

"Hn, sudah _kaasan_," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tentu saja. Dia berbeda. Aku bisa merasakannya saat aku menatap matanya. Dia gadis yang kucari."

"Boleh _kaasan_ bertemu dengannya? _Kaasan_ penasaran seperti apa wajah calon menantuku itu?"

Itachi menghela nafas dengan sikap ibunya ini. "_Otouto_, sebaiknya kau menjaga gadismu itu sebelum dia pergi dari hidupmu," pesan Itachi tak mau nasib adik satu satunya menjadi sepertinya, kehilangan gadis yang telah di tandai akibat kesalah pahaman.

"Hn. Tidak akan ku biarkan ia pergi _Aniki_. Tidak akan pernah. Walaupun ia pergi, akan ku cari sampai ketemu."

"Bagaimana jika gadis yang telah ditandai itu menikah?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Uchiha senior di depannya. "itu tidak mungkin terjadi," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _otouto_?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya juga penasaran dengan rencana Sasuke.

"Disamping menandainya dengan lambing Klan Uchiha, aku juga menambahkan symbol kutukan yang mengelilingi lambing Klan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke santai masih dengan seringai yang terpampang.

"Jangan-jangan-" sepertinya Fugaku mulai mengetahui rencana Sasuke.

"Benar. Aku menambahkan symbol kutukan, dimana jika ada laki-laki yang menyentuhnya dengan niatan buruk maka, laki-laki itu akan dibakar hidup-hidup dengan _amaterasu_."

"Astaga Sasuke…. _Kaasan_ tidak pernah berpikir kau akan bertindak sejauh itu," nada keterkejutan jelas terdengar dari ucapan Mikoto.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu, _otouto_."

Diam-diam di dalam hati Fugaku, ia membanggakan putra bungsunya.

'Karena Uchiha tidak pernah membagikan apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya.'

.

..

Tepat 10 malam, Naruto baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Biasanya ia pulang jam 8 malam, tapi karena kemarin ia bolos kerja, maka Naruto harus bekerja sampai jam 10 malam. Padahal jam-jam seperti ini, biasanya Naruto sudah terlelap dengan nyamannya. Dan bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah konsekuensinya jika kau membolos bekerja.

Udara malam yang dingin menerpa wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. Sungguh ia sedang sial sekarang, karena ia lupa membawa jaket _orange _kesayangannya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku membawa jaket," keluh Naruto.

Karena udara semakin dingin ditambah dengan Naruto yang mulai mengantuk, ia memilih melewati jalan sempit untuk kembali ke apartemennya atau bisa dibilang kasurnya yang nyaman. Naruto memang jarang melewati jalan tersebut apalagi malam hari. Biasanya ia akan melewati jalan yang di lewti banyak orang sekaligus mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli bahan bahan makanan.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa jalan yang di lewatinya sekarang adalah tempat para penjahat-penjahat tingkat teri menjalankan aksinya. Dan Naruto akan menghadapi bahaya tersebut.

"Hei.. kau," ucap salah satu dari tiga orang yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Naruto takut.

"Temani kami malam ini," tiga orang tersebut mulai mendekati Naruto yang hanya diam berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab tegas Naruto. Walau dirinya telah kotor, bukan berarti ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Ck. Kami tidak ingin bermain kasar padamu…. sayang," ucap salah satu dari mereka. Pria itu hampir saja mencolek dagu Naruto jika Naruto tidak menepis tangan pria itu.

"Hoho…. sepertinya kau gadis yang liar ya?"

Gadis? Naruto sendiri tak yakin bahwa ia masih gadis mengingat kejadian malam itu yang mengakibatkan bagian bawah tubuh Naruto merasa sakit. Dan bias dipastikan bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang gadis sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyingkir. Kalian mengganggu jalanku," kata Naruto dingin. Entah hilang kemana rasa takut yang menghampirinya yang ada sekarang keberanian yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Gadis yang kasar,"

"Menyingkirlah,sebelum terjadi kejadian buruk yang menimpa kalian,"

"Aku semakin ingin menyentuhmu,"

Salah satu dari mereka mencoba mencium bibir Naruto, tetapi ketika ia menyentuh tangan Naruto agar tidak berontak, tangannya terasa panas. Sehingga tanpa sadar, pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati ketiga pria yang hendak berbuat hal-hal senonoh padanya.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" seseorang dari dua pria itu, mencengkram tangan Naruto.

Seperti yang dialami oleh pria yang satunya, tangan yang mencengkram Naruto pun ikut terbakar. Begitupun pria yang satunya lagi. Tubuh mereka terbakar oleh api hitam yang munculnya entah dari mana. Dan mereka baru sadar jika symbol dengan bentuk koma itu bersinar.

Symbol yang dianggap tatto oleh mereka memancarkan sinar yang semakin terang seiring dengan api yang membakar tubuh mereka semakin membesar.

"Sudah kukatakan pada kalian untuk menyingkir tetapi kalian malah membangkang. Sebaiknya nikmati saja penderitaan kalian," Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jeritan-jeritan memilukan para preman yang menghadang jalannya.

.

..

Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengar berita di televisi.

"_Tiga orang preman di temukan tewas dengan luka bakar yang cukup serius. Ketiga preman tersebut di temukan tewas di gang sempit kota Tokyo. Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti penyebab preman-preman tersebut terbakar. Selain itu, juga tidak ditemukan barang bukti di sekitar lokasi kejadian dan…..bla….bla…,"_

"_Otouto_, aku rasa _amaterasu_-mu mulai bereaksi," kata itachi ketika mendengar berita tersebut.

"Hn."

'Selamanya kau adalah milikku….. tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuh milikku.'

.

..

**TBC  
**

Maaf _up date_ nya lama #digebukinreaders -_- oke…oke…oke… chapter 3 sudah _up date_. Dan maaf ceritanya tambah melenceng dari ide awal. Typo, Syifa yakin masih ada.

Ohh… satu lagi disini ratenya masih T paling tinggi itu T+, jadi maaf mengecewakan para readers yang pengin rate M. Gomen.

Dan maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, lagi gak sempet.

Masih ada yang berniat review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ****:**** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN ****:**** Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**o****/****o****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****o****\****o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, gadis yang beberapa hari lalu telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup hanya dengan pengasuhnya, Umino Iruka. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak menyukai mereka.

Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka adalah orang tua Naruto. Sebelum meninggal, mereka merupakan keluarga sederhana yang memiliki perusahaan menengah tetapi lumayan sukses. Minato dan Kushina meninggal saat Naruto baru berumur 10 tahun. Akibat dari tidak adanya yang memegang kendali perusahaan, perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan dan akhirnya ditutup.

Naruto besar dan hidup di Konoha, sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Metropolitan Tokyo. Demi mimpi dan cita-citanya, setelah lulus dari Konoha Junior High School, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Tokyo. Meski pada awalnya Iruka yang sekarang menjabat sebagai walinya menentang keinginannya, namun setelah Naruto marayunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja akhirnya iruka mengizinkannya.

Pada kenyataannya, semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Naruto memang berhasil masuk dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari pihak sekolah, tetapi Naruto juga sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk dari teman-temannya di sekolah lantaran ia hanya gadis miskin dan cupu yang bisa menikmati keunggulan THIS karena beasiswa.

Terakhir, Naruto yang memiliki kesalahan karena telah berani mencintai seorang 'Pangeran Es' di sekolahnya yang terkenal dengan ke-_playboy_-annya, ia harus merasakan sakit ketika pria itu sering '_bermain' _dengan para kekasihnya di depan matanya. Mencintai Sasuke adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, ia telah lancang karena berani mencintai anak bungsu dari salah satu keluarga kaya yang berada di Tokyo.

.

..

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, hari dimana sekolah kembali di mulai setelah satu hari sebelum hari ini libur telah datang. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat baru walaupun beberapa kali ia harus mengalami penderitaan, tapi tenang saja itu bukanlah halangan untuknya. Tanpa diduga setelah Naruto keluar dari apartemennya, ia mendapati sebuah mobil mewah yang memiliki harga selangit terparkir dengan indahnya di halaman apartemennya. Lamborghini Veneno hitam. Belum lagi Sasuke, sang pemilik mobil mewah itu terlihat sedang bersandar dimobilnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana.

"Kau lama sekali-," tubuh Naruto menegang. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya beradu tatap dengan mata biru Naruto. "-dobe."

Lagi, tubuh Naruto kembali tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia ingin berlari menjauhi si raven tapi apa daya kejadian malam itu dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan kembali terulang.

"M-mau a-apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto gemeteran.

"Hn," jawab ambigu Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri menuju ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya dkendalikan, ia yakin hal itu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"S-sasuke apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"…"

Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto posesif begitu Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi ia membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, ia memindahkan area jajahannya ke leher Naruto. Ia mengecup dan kemudian menjilat tanda yang ia buat malam itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ia hanya diam tanpa menolak maupun membalas segala perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Naruto memang sudah mengetahui adanya sebuah tanda di lehernya. Untuk menutupinya, Naruto memilih memakai seragam ataupun pakaian yang bisa menutupinya walau pun ukurannya terlalu besar di tubuhnya yang terlampau mungil.

"Aku rasa itu cukup., ayo," Sasuke menarik Naruto memasuki mobil mewahnya. Naruto hanya menurut.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Sasuke sendiri memang seorang yang tidak suka banyak bicara. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya ketakutan dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, walau tubuhnya sudah bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri, bukan berarti dia harus meloncat keluar dari mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas 150 km/jam. Tidak...tidak... ia masih sangat mencintai nyawanya.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan untukmu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan karena tidak suka dengan tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya takut.

"T-tidak," dusta Naruto.

"Ck, tapi matamu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, dobe."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar. Ia ingin, ingin sekali membantah tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke. "S-sasuke, turunkan aku disini," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah.

"T-tapi Sasuke-"

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto tajam. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan bahwa Sasuke tidak suka dibantah.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya takut. "M-maaf, aku hanya takut k-kalau-"

"Hn?"

"K-kalau para _fansgils_-mu …..marah dan menyalahkanku," memang Naruto takut jika tingkat pem_bully_an terhadapnya akan semakin meningkat.

"…"

'Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.'

.

..

Di gerbang sekolah, para FG Sasuke sudah berbaris seperti biasa menanti kedatangan idolanya. Segala macam spanduk dan thethek bengeknya sudah di persiapkan tiap harinya hanya untuk menanti kedatangan sang pangeran es yang jelas-jelas bukan seorang actor terkenal. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan dan latar belakang keluarganya yang terpandang membuatnya memiliki ribuan atau bahkan jutaan lebih penggemar, baik itu dari kalangan kaum muda maupun tua, pria atau wanita. Semuanya sama tergila-gila pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah mulai memasuki area sekolah. Kedatangannya disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan yang sudah sangat sering terdengar. Mereka memang sudah sangat gila. Sayangnya para FG tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tidak berangkat sendirian.

"Kyaaa….. Sasuke-_kun,_"

"Astagaa, kau tampan sekali Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Jadilah pacarku… _honey_,"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan yang tidak pantas di dengar. Sampai-

"…"

Hening, tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara gesekan daun dan beberapa atau kalau dihitung serangga tersebut mencapai ratusan. Tapi siapa yang mau repot-repot menghitung serangga yang tidak jelas itu? Sedangkan ratusan serangga itu adalah milik salah satu murid THIS. Hu~h! sekolah ini memang memiliki murid dan guru yang aneh-aneh.

Ya, teriakan-teriakan tadi seakan-akan berhenti di tenggorokan mereka tatkala sang idola keluar dari mobil dengan tangan yang menggandeng seorang perempuan cupu. Namun keheningan mereka terpecah ketika sebagian besar FG Sasuke mulai berbisik-bisik tentang satu-satunya siswi THIS yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua dan rendah serta memakai kacamata yang bisa dikatakan super tebal. Dan jangan lupakan seragam yang kedodoran hingga menutupi leher.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mengapa kau berangkat dengan si cupu itu?" Karin mulai bergelanjutan manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi, kau itu pacarku," Karin merajuk manja.

"Sekarang bukan lagi, Karin," Sasuke men_deathglare_ Karin. "Jadi jangan ganggu aku dan ….Naruto. atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya," ancamnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_,"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya pasrah, ketika Sasuke menyeretnya meninggalkan kerumunan para anggota SFC. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka, SFC menatapnya tajam dan sinis terutama para mantan Sasuke. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga semuanya kembali normal, …untuknya. Dimana ia bisa menuntut ilmu dengan tenang tanpa ada rintangan yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut, ketika ia sadar jika jalan yang di laluinya bukan menuju kelasnya atau kelas mereka, tetapi menuju …halaman belakang? Sasuke membawanya ke halaman belakang? Tapi untuk apa? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke dan _kami-sama _saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sampai di halaman belakang.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh liar. Kedua tangannya di gunakan sebagai bantal, matanya terpejam. Semilir angin mulai memainkan anak rambut Sasuke.

Tampan. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Naruto ketika ia melihatnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Sasuke masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Mendengar perintah mutlak Sasuke, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan mulai menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

'Sasuke-_kun_ milikku.'

.

..

Hari berganti hari, satu bulan sudah sejak kejadian malam itu dan sejak pertama kali Naruto berangkat ke sekolah bersama Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya, intensitas pem_bully_an terhadapnya semakin sering. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mem_bully_ Naruto ketika Sasuke tidak berada di sampingnya.

Seperti saat ini Karin dan teman-temannya kembali mem_bully_ Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu kalau kau HARUS menjauhi Sasuke-_kun_. Mengapa kau tidak menjauhinya juga CUPU."

"T-tapi Karin-_san_, aku tidak pernah mendekati S-sasuke-_san,_" bela Naruto.

"BOHONG. Hampir setiap hari kau itu selalu menempel pada Sasuke-_kun._ Sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. Kau itu hanya hama yang harus dibasmi jadi jangan terlalu bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke-_kun_," kata Karin sukses membuat Naruto tertohok.

"Tap-" Naruto belum selesai berbicara, tapi perutnya terasa mual, kepalanya juga pening. Tak mengindahkan teriakan Karin, Naruto berlari menjauh.

"Hoek…hoek…hoek," Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnyan di westafel kamar mandi. Wajah _tan_nya berubah pucat pasi. "Pasti karena kelelahan," duganya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area sekolah. Ia ingin cepat cepat sampai di apartemennya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Langit mulai berubah warna, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali tangannya digunakan sebagai penutup mulut ketika rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini perutnya memang selalu merasa mual. Nafsu makannya juga turun. Tubuhnya sangat kurus karena kekurangan asupan gizi.

Naruto memasuki apartemennya setelah menekan saklar lampu. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke kamarnya.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto adalah bahwa Sasuke berada di apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada di apartemen Naruto sebelum Naruto pulang. Entah bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke apartemen Naruto yang jelas jelas sudah di kunci. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya mengingat ia bukan seorang manusia biasa, melainkan seorang manusia yang memiliki kekuatan iblis.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ berniat memindahkan Naruto ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh kurus Naruto di ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Ia membelai lembut surai pirang milik Naruto dan memandangi wajah pucat Naruto.

Tangan kirinya yang menganggur di gunakan untuk mengelus perut Naruto di balik seragam yang dikenakannya. Mata Sasuke terpejam, gerakan tangannya di perut Naruto terhenti. Ia sedikit menekan tangannya ke perut Naruto lembut berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang Uzumaki.

Bibirnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Matanya yang tadi terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka, iris matanya yang tadi berwarna _onyx_ telah berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dengan iris merahnya, ia menatap wajah kelelahan dobe-_nya._ Bibirnya masih menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman maut karena siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada siapapun tatkala tangan kirinya yang masih setia menekan perut Naruto lembut merasakan sebuah aura aneh namun kuat yang menguar dari perut Naruto.

'Hn, sudah tumbuh rupanya.'

.

..

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan. Bagaimana tidak mengejutkan jika kau terbangun dari mimpi indahmu dan mendapati bahwa tubuhmu telah dipeluk oleh seorang pria. WTH?! Sepertinya Naruto harus menampar atau mencubit dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi yang berarti ini adalah kenyataan.

Bruukk….

Saking kagetnya, Naruto secara tidak sadar menendang tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke yang merasa pantatnya terbentur sesuatu yang keras hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. Jika orang lain yang melakukannya sudah pasti orang itu akan mati mengenaskan karena terbakar oleh _amaterasu_ miliknya. Tapi karena Naruto yang melakukannya, jadi Sasuke hanya memandang tajam Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" geram Sasuke marah.

Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya takut. "M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk menendangmu," sesal Naruto. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto, Naruto yang biasanya tidur sendirian pasti akan kaget karena tiba-tiba kau terbangun dengan seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Apalagi jika orang itu memeluk pinggangnya, akibatnya secara reflek Naruto menendang Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

Sasuke menghela nafas mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang memang mudah marah. "Biasakan dirimu jika saat kau bangun kau mendapatiku yang tidur di sampingmu,"

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah atas pebuatannya pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan badanmu terlebih dahulu, biar aku yang membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"Ba-baik,"

Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Sasuke bisa memasak, itu karena Sasuke tidak suka makanan yang dibuatkan oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Ia lebih suka kalau Mikoto yang memasaknya atau ia sendiri yang memasaknya.

Berbagai jenis makanan yang berbahan dasar tomat sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Naruto yang belum selesai dengan rutinitasnya. Namun itu tidak lama karena ia sudah selesai dan siap mengisi perutnya yang tadi malam belum terisi sama sekali.

Naruto memandang makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Kening Naruto mengkerut ketika tahu bahwa semua makanan yang ada pasti berbahan dasar tomat. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki cadangan tomat sebanyak ini, tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa memasak sebanyak ini?

"Makanlah jangan hanya dilihat," Sasuke mulai memakan sarapannya.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto mulai menjejalkan sesendok sup tomat ke mulutnya. Mengunyah dan menelannya secara perlahan. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke sangat pandai memasak. Naruto yang tadinya pembenci tomat berubah menjadi penyuka tomat. Perutnya pun merespon dengan baik makanan yang masuk. Karena biasanya ia akan merasa mual ketika memakan makanan yang manis dan juga memakan ramen. Padahal sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang pecinta ramen.

Sepertiga dari makanan yang Sasuke buat di habiskan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan kembali nafsu makannya.

"Kau rakus sekali dobe."

"Aku tidak rakus. Aku hanya lapar. Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini aku jarang makan," bela Naruto tidak terima jika dirinya dikatakan rakus.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

Jika dilihat lebih seksama, kilat kebahagiaan bisa terlihat di pancaran onyx hitamnya. Bagaimana tidak bahagia jika proses penandaan malam itu ternyata menumbuhkan sesuatu yang hidup dalam perut Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pada rahim Naruto.

.

..

Hari ini Karin dan teman-temannya kembali mem_bully_ Naruto di gedung olahraga yang terlihat sangat sepi. Karin menyeret Naruto dan membawanya ke gedung olahraga karena ia tidak terima di tinggalkan Naruto begitu saja saat ia sedang marah-marahnya kemarin sore.

"Kau berani sekali meninggalkanku kemarin sore?" teriak Karin.

"Maaf Karin-_san_, kemarin perutku mual," kata Naruto jujur.

"Alasan," sela Tayuya.

Karin menyeret Naruto menuju jendela yang menampilkan halaman belakang sekolah. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi. Hatinya sakit, begitu sadar bahwa ia hanya dijadikan mainan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan. Yang ia inginkan hanya kesenangan belaka. Jadi kuperingatikan kau untuk mengangkat kakimu pergi dari sekolah ini jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah kembali untuk se-la-ma-nya," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Karin dan kawan-kawannya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Senyum kemenangan terpampang dengan jelas di wajah ayunya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih mematung. Hingga kemudian dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga, dan juga sekolahnya seperti saran Karin.

'Aku tahu Sasuke, aku sedang mengandung anakmu. Jadi biarlah aku sendiri yang merawatnya dan kau dengan kehidupanmu sendiri.'

.

..

Satu minggu sejak hilangnya Naruto, Sasuke terus uring-uringan dibuatnya. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari wanitanya. Seluru anak buah yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha telah di kerahkan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto seperti hilang di telan bumi.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tahu Naruto pergi karena melihatnya bercumbu dengan salah satu FG-nya yang bernama Ino. Ia dijebak oleh Ino yang mengatakan padanya bahwa seluruh SFC tidak akan mem_bully_ Naruto jika Sasuke mau 'bermain' dengannya. Namun Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan melihatnya.

Karin dan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya adalah otak dari tindakan Ino sangat senang dengan kepergian Naruto. Dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

'Kau dimana dobe?'

.

..

TBC

Okeyy ini chap 4 maaf jika up datenya kelamaan dan hasilnya mengecewakan.

Dan maaf untuk chap sebelumnya itu bukan END tapi TBC, lupa belum diganti … gomen…gomen…

Gomen jika itu mengganggu readers sekalian #bungkukbungkukbadan, fic ini akan terus berlanjut sampai waktunya sudah resmi selesai. Jadi maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya^^

Yap, Syifa kira itu dulu. Sebagai tanda kalau sudah memaafkan Syifa, bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review? *readers:modusss..


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-****_san_**

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke Uchiha, seorang playboy terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk yang bernama iblis dan memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi. Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang playboy macam Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke menandai Naruto dan memberikan kehidupan baru dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang dari kehidupan lamanya.**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna : 6 tahun**

**Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**o/oDON'T LIKE, DON'T READo\o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh tahun sudah Naruto menghilang. Hilangnya Naruto membuat sikap Sasuke berubah semakin dingin, tertutup, dan misterius. Ia tidak pernah berbicara lebih dari 500 kata perharinya walaupun itu kepada keluarganya termasuk Itachi yang _notabene_ keluarga terdekatnya. Kedua orang tua dan kakak nya tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain berharap Naruto cepat ditemukan.

Uzumaki Naruto, yaa ….wanita itu menghilang karena kebodohan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mau-maunya dijebak oleh Karin. Meskipun Sasuke sudah membalas perlakuan Karin padanya yaitu dengan melemparkan Karin ke dunia ilusi, dunia yang tercipta dari kekuatan mata _sharingan_. Ia melempar Karin ke dunia ilusi yang paling mengerikan dan menyedihkan buatannya sehingga setelah sadar dari dunia ilusi tersebut, Karin mengalami penyakit jiwa atau dengan istilah kasarnya adalah GILA.

Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun Sasuke akan membalas perlakuan Karin dengan sangat keji atau membunuhnya secara perlahan pun rasa penyesalannya tidak akan pernah hilang. Bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah kecuali jika Naruto kembali ke pelukannya. Sedangkan Ino dan teman Karin lainnya hanya mendapatkan trauma karena terlempar ke dunia ilusi yang berbeda dari Karin. Bisa diibaratkan dunia ilusi yang dilewati mereka levelnya di bawah dunia ilusi yang dimasuki oleh Karin.

Dan sebagai pelampiasan Sasuke atas ke-frustasian-nya adalah pekerjaan. Ia yang merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di salah satu universitas di Amerika menyiksa dirinya dengan menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya setiap hari.

Sasuke mengatur, mengendalikan, dan menjalankan salah satu anak cabang dari perusahaan utama keluarganya. Kakaknya sendiri membantu sang ayah sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan utama karena sang ayah alias Fugaku sudah mulai bosan dengan pekerjaannya dan ingin menikmati masa tuanya dengan bersantai di rumah.

.

..

Di tempat lain, tempat dimana hanya sebagian kecil orang mengetahuinya dan tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto tinggal setelah menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Di sebuah desa tempatnya dilahirkan yaitu di Konoha. Naruto kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dan tinggal bersama pengasuhnya sekaligus pamannya serta dua orang bocah berusia 6 tahun.

"Izuna… Yuki… cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap. Bukankah sekarang hari pertama kalian sekolah?" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto yang dulu selalu mengucir rambutnya menjadi dua bagian dan selalu mengenakan kacamata super tebal telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa berumur 24 tahun yang telah menghilangkan sisi cupunya. Tidak lagi menguncir rendah rambutnya dan meninggalkan kacamata tebalnya. Yaa… walaupun sifat _childish _-nya kadang kadang muncul. Mau bagaimana lagi itu sifat bawaannya sejak kecil dan tidak bisa dirubah dengan cara apapun.

"Baik _kaasan_," jawab bocah perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dikuncir serta memiliki bola mata seindah dan sewarna batu _sapphire_ sama seperti milik Naruto.

"Hn, ya _kaasan_," jawab bocah lainnya dengan gender berbeda dan berumur 6 tahunan seperti bocah perempuan tadi, memiliki rambut raven meruncing dan bola mata sewarna _onyx_ tajam untuk anak kecil seumurannya.

"Sifat Izuna pun sama dengan_nya,"_ gerutu Naruto.

Tap…tap…tap… suara langkah kaki ringan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Langkah yang di ciptakan oleh dua orang anak kecil dengan umur yang sama dan gender berbeda.

"Makan sarapan kalian, nanti biar _kaasan _yang akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah," kata Naruto.

"Hn," jawab sang bocah laki-laki. Bocah yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Izuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan seperti mencari seseorang. "Dimana Iruka-_jiisan_?" tanyanya.

"Benar dimana _jiisan_? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?" sambung bocah perempuan yang telah duduk di samping Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki.

"_Jiisan_ kalian sudah pergi ke kantornya. Katanya dia banyak pekerjaan makanya berangkat lebih awal. Sudahlah, sebaiknya makan saja makanan kalian, _kaasan_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kalian, sup tomat."

"_Arigatou, kaasan_."

"Hn, _arigatou_."

'Makanan favorit mereka pun sama dengan_nya.'_

Benar, mereka adalah Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki anak kembar Uzumaki Naruto dengan ….yahhh kalian tahu sendiri lah dengan siapa. Tentu saja _dia_ yang telah merebut secara paksa keperawanannya, _dia_ yang telah memberinya sebuah tanda dan kutukan sekaligus padanya, _dia_ yang telah mempermainkan perasaanya, dan… _dia_ juga pemuda yang telah dicintai oleh Naruto sampai sekarang.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto menyiapkan bento untuk kedua buah hatinya. Izuna dan Yuki yang bersekolah di Konoha Elementary School (KES) dan baru memasuki semester pertamanya tahun ini.

Izuna adalah kakak Yuki. Mereka memang kembar walau tidak identik tetapi Izuna lahir 10 menit lebih dulu dari Yuki. Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, berkepribadian dingin dan datar, berotak jenius tetapi sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama saudari kembarnya serta ibunya.

Sedangkan Yuki sendiri memiliki paras yang imut, berkepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Naruto yaitu kelewat ceria dan semangat tapi jika sedang marah atau melihat hal yang tidak disukainya sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin, berotak encer walau tidak seencer milik kakaknya serta sangat menyayangi Izuna dan Naruto.

"Jaga adikmu dengan baik Izuna," pesan Naruto pada Izuna ketika mengantarkan Izuna dan Yuki.

"Hn."

"Yuki, jangan membuat repot _niisan_mu," pesan Naruto pada Yuki.

"Iya _kaasan_. Yuki tidak akan merepotkan _niisan_ kok," jawab Yuki dengan ceria.

"Kalau begitu, belajar yang rajin dan jangan nakal,"

"Hn/Ya, _kaasan_," jawab mereka bersamaan dan kemudian melangkah memasuki area sekolah setelah mencium pipi Naruto sekilas. Mereka memasuki area sekolah dengan Izuna yang menggandeng Yuki protektif. Izuna memang saudara yang br_other complex_.

"Naruto," panggilan seseorang berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua anaknya yang telah berjalan menjauhinya. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seeorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ehmm….." Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat pria yang berada di hadapannya. Pria yang memiliki surai merah bata, beriris jade dan memiliki tatto yang bertuliskan kanji '_Ai'_ di keningnya. "Gaara," kata Naruto ketika berhasil mengingat nama pemuda tesebut.

Sabaku no Gaara merupakan salah satu sahabat Naruto saat di KJHS dulu. Setelah lulus ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negri mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang di pindah tugaskan ke luar negri tepatnya di Amerika. Dan kembali ke Jepang karena kakak perempuannya, Sabaku no Temari akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini Gaara?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya Naruto. Mengapa kau berada di depan gerbang KES?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Tentu saja mengantarkan anakku," jawab Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang berubah menjadi kaku.

"Kau …sudah menikah?"

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sahabat kecilnya. Ia tidak sanggup berbohong pada sahabatnya itu, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Gaara. "Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini nanti malam di rumah Iruka-_jisan_. Hari ini aku harus bekerja. _Jaa ne_," Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dan meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu respon darinya.

Gaara hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketika perempuan yang dicintainya telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya memandang halaman KES. Tatapannya terhenti pada seorang bocah berambut raven yang memandangnya tajam dan dingin.

'Siapa bocah itu?'

.

..

"Lho … Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. "Masih jam 9 pagi, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn, sudah," jawabnya singkat. Memang karakter Sasuke.

"Sasuke, duduklah ada yang ingin _kaasan_ sampaikan," pinta Mikoto.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di hadapan Mikoto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"_Kaasan _dan _tousan_mu berencana untuk berlibur di villa yang berada di Konoha,"

"…"

"_Kaasan_ ingin mengajakmu dan Itachi serta. Sesekali kalian luangkan waktu untuk refreshing. Lagi pula di sana kau dan Itachi bisa membantu sepupumu, Obito menjalanan bisnis cafenya."

"Hn, tidak."

"Ayolah Sasuke, siapa tahu di sana kau menemukan apa yang hilang dalam dirimu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan tumpukan dokumen, kau bisa sakit meskipun darah iblis mengalir pada tubuhmu."

'…" Sasuke diam tanda bahwa ia menolak untuk ikut.

"Mau tidak mau _kaasan_ tetap memaksamu untuk ikut. Kita akan berangkat sebulan lagi," Mikoto mengambil keputusan sepihak.

.

..

Di sebuah café di Konoha tempat Naruto bekerja mencari uang untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Ia memilih bekerja di tempat ini karena semua pelayan di sini mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing. Pelayan yang bekerja saat siang hari, dimulai jam setengah sembilan dan berakhir jam setengah lima. Sedangkan pelayan yang memilih bekerja malam hari dimulai jam enam petang sampai jam dua pagi. Naruto sendiri memilih bekerja saat siang hari, karena malamnya akan ia habiskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anaknya mulai dari membantu perkerjaan rumah mereka, walau sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu, sampai memandangi bintang bintang dari atap rumah mereka. Dan sebaiknya untuk kegiatan terakhir jangan ditiru karena berbahaya.

"Naruto, wajahmu terlihat pucat," kata seorang perempuan berambut sama dengan Naruto, pirang. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya wanita yang diketahui bernama Shion.

"Aku baik-baik saja _neesan_, hanya kelelahan," jawab Naruto meyakinkan. Shion memang bukan kakak kandung Naruto, tetapi sudah Naruto anggap seperti kakaknya karena ia sangat pengertian dan perhatian.

"Tentu saja kau lelah, mengurus dua anak kecil sekaligus bukan perkara yang mudah," Shion memang sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah memiliki momongan. Bahkan ia juga sering mengunjungi rumah Naruto sambil membawa berbagai macam buku untuk Izuna dan Yuki. Ia juga sangat akrab dengan Iruka.

"Tidak juga. Aku malah senang dengan adanya Izuna dan Yuki. Mereka adalah hidupku," ujar Naruto bahagia.

Shion mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai ekspresi Yuki ketika sedang cemberut. Dia terlihat sangat… sangat… _kawaii_."

"…"

"Apalagi paras Izuna, aku yakin jika sudah dewasa ia pasti menjadi rebutan para gadis-gadis. Sangaat tampan."

'Yah… sama seperti _tousan_nya, tampan dan digilai banyak gadis.'

.

..

Teet… teet… teet… bel berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya istirahat. Sejak Izuna melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah, ia sudah menjadi sorotan para orang tua dan anak-anak perempuan yang menatapnya kagum dan anak laki-laki yang menatapnya iri. Begitupun saat ini, Izuna telah dikelilingi banyak anak-anak perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya secara langsung bukan formal seperti di saat pertama kali masuk kelas.

"_Niisan_…" sebuah panggilan lirih karena terkalahkan oleh para teriakan teriakan perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya berhasil di tangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Izuna bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang telah mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai _fansgils_.

"_Niisan_ aku lapar, ayo kita makan di tempat yang sepi disini sangat berisik," kata Yuki begitu Izuna berada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan di atap," usul Izuna dan disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Yuki tanda setuju.

Setelah mengambil bento masing-masing, mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju atap sekolah. Di setiap langkah tatapan memuja banyak dilayangkan untuk Izuna dan tatapan membunuh dilayangkan untuk Yuki. Mengapa demikian? Karena para _fansgirl_ yang baru dibentuk beberapa jam yang lalu mengira kalau Yuki memiliki hubungan special dengan Izuna, apalagi Izuna selalu menggandeng tangan mungil saudari kembarnya. Intinya mereka tidak tahu kalau Izuna dan Yuki adalah saudara kembar.

"_Ittadakimassu_," ucap Yuki. Sesampainya di atap mereka langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bento mereka. Dan langsung memakannya sampai habis.

Disela-sela acara makannya, Izuna teringat akan seorang pria yang mendekati Naruto saat Naruto mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Di lihat secara sekilas saja, Izuna langsung tidak menyukai pria itu. Walaupun pria itu pria baik-baik, ia sudah tidak menyukainya

"Yuki…" panggil Izuna setelah bocah tampan itu menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Ada apa _niisan_?" tanya Yuki penasaran sambil membereskan sisa makan mereka.

"Apa tadi kau melihat pria berambut merah yang mendekati _kaasan_?"

Yuki mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Izuna terdiam sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau pria itu menikahi _kaasan_ dan menjadi _tousan_ kita"

"Sepertinya pria itu baik, tapi Yuki lebih suka kalau pria itu jadi _jisan_ Yuki daripada _tousan_ Yuki."

Mendengar jawaban Yuki, Izuna menyeringai. Sekarang ia mendapatkan sekutu untuk menolak jika Naruto memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria merah itu. Bukankah mereka adalah hidup Naruto, jadi apapun permintaan mereka, Naruto pasti akan mengabulkannya bukan?

Dan sepertinya Izuna adalah bocah yang berbahaya.

.

..

"_Tadaima_," salam Naruto begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri, kaasan_," jawab Yuki dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Oh iya, tadi _jiisan_ menelpon katanya ia akan pulang tengah malam nanti,"

"Ternyata _jiisan_mu orang sibuk yaa?" Yuki mengangguk. "Dimana _niisan_mu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan keluarga dengan Yuki yang membuntutinya.

"_Niisan_ ada di kamar, katanya ia sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu."

"_Niisan_mu saja sekarang menjadi orang yang sibuk."

"Mungkin semua laki-laki di dunia orang yang sibuk," duga Yuki.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Yuki membantu _kaasan_ membuat makan malam?" Yuki mengangguk antusias.

Izuna yang berada di kamar sebenarnya tidak terlalu sibuk. Ia hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata merahnya. Tunggu…. mata merah? Iris onyx Izuna berubah menjadi iris merah menyala? Benar inilah rahasia Izuna yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri bahwa selain memiliki iris onyx, ia juga memiliki iris merah menyala dengan dua koma aneh di dalamnya.

Ia mendapati perubahan iris matanya yang berubah ketika saat berumur 5 tahun, Izuna mencoba melindungi Yuki dari anak anak KJHS yang meminta uang padanya. Saat itu lengan Yuki terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat tergores pisau lipat yang dibawa oleh anak-anak yang lebih tua darinya. Beberapa kali perutnya terkena pukulan akibat melawan dan pukulan terakhir berhasil membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

Yuki sudah pingsan tepat disamping Izuna karena kehilangan banyak darah. Wajahnya memar akibat dipukul beberapa kali. Dan pada saat itulah Izuna menyeringai dan menatap anak-anak KJHS yang berjumlah 5 orang dengan mata merahnya dengan satu buah koma aneh di iris mata kirinya dan dua buah koma di iris mata kanannya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh anak-anak itu, Izuna telah berada tepat di belakang mereka dan memukul tengkuk mereka hingga membuatnya pingsan. Dengan iris merahnya, Izuna menatap tubuh Yuki yang sudah tidak berdaya. Tanpa menungggu lama lagi, Izuna menggendong Yuki di punggungnya menuju ke rumah.

Baru setelah sampai di rumah, Izuna menormalkan matanya seperti semula. Ia memasuki rumahnya masih dengan menggendong Yuki di punggungnya. Izuna saat itu memanggil _kaasan_nya lirih. Beruntung Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berlari kekedua anaknya dan pada saat yang bersamaan tubuh Izuna tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badan Yuki sampai ia pun ikut jatuh pingsan dengan Yuki yang masih berada di punggungnya.

Sejak saat itu, ia mulai protektif terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Yuki. Dan setiap ada waktu luang ia memanfaatkannya dengan melatih matanya sampai koma aneh di iris mata kirinya bertambah menjadi dua. Dan sejauh ini Izuna baru mengetahui salah satu kekuatan mata itu yaitu membekukan tubuh lawan atau bisa disebut membuat lawan menjadi lumpuh. Dan ia yakin bahwa ada kekuatan lain di balik matanya itu.

Braak…

"_Niisan_, makan malam sudah siap sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di kamar?" Yuki mendobrak pintu kamar mereka. Beruntung Izuna langsung mengembalikan warna iris merahnya menjadi onyx.

Mereka memang satu kamar, tetapi tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Sebenarnya Naruto berniat memisahkan kamar kedua anaknya, tapi Izuna menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia selama ini tidur dengan Yuki, maka sekarangpun sama. Dan Naruto menyetujuinya. Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utamanya, alasan utamanya adalah agar ia bisa menjaga adik tersayangnya jika sewaktu-waktu rumah mereka kerampokkan. Dasar protektif.

"Hn, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Acara makan malam di rumah itu sangat hening, sesekali terdengan dentingan sendok. Sebenarnya Izuna memiliki beberapa pertanyaan setelah acara makan malam selesai. Pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk Naruto. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya digunakannya untuk mengorek informasi lebih jelas siapa ayah kandungnya.

"_Kaasan,"_ panggil Izuna. Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Izuna. "Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tetapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin bertanya saat kita berada di atap sambil memandangi bintang."

Mendengar kata 'sambil memandang bintang', Yuki juga ikut memandang Izuna. Memandangi bintang merupakan salah satu hobinya setelah menjahili kakak tercinta tentunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ke atap rumah terlebih dahulu. _Kaasan_ akan membereskan ini semua."

Selesai dengan acara makannya, Izuna mengajak Yuki untuk naik ke atap rumah.

"_Niisan_, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada _kaasan?"_ tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang penting," Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Izuna yang tergolong tidak nyambung-mungkin.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Izuna?" tanya Naruto ketika ia telah mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah kedua anaknya dengan Izuna berada di kiri dan Yuki di kanan.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang tanda yang berada di leher _kaasan_. Sebenarnya tanda apa itu?" tanya Izuna sambil memandangi langit yang menaburkan banyak cahaya-cahaya yang sangat indah.

Sesaat tubuh Naruto membeku tidak menyangka kalau Izuna akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "T-tanda itu adalah tanda pemberian _tousan_mu. _Kaasan_ tidak tahu untuk apa _tousan_mu melakukannya," Naruto terdiam, ia menjadi teringat malam itu, malam dimana kesuciannya telah hilang dan malam dimana ia mendapatkan tanda dengan lambang kipas dan tiga koma aneh yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa _kaasan_ sangat mencintai _tousan_?" sekarang giliran Yuki yang bertanya. Sepertinya ia telah mengetahui jalan pikiran kembarannya.

"Sangat… sampai sekarang," tanpa sadar Naruto menjawabnya. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat-ingat masa SMA-nya dulu. Sedangkan Izuna dan Yuki memandang wajah Naruto.

"Apa _kaasan_ berniat untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Izuna.

"_Kaasan_ tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, walaupun Iruka-_jiisan_ sudah beberapa kali menyuruh _kaasan_ untuk menikah lagi, tapi _kaasan_ menolaknya. Walau bagaimanapun _kaasan_ sudah terikat oleh ayahmu."

Izuna dan Yuki menyeringai mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Bagaimana kalau _tousan_ meminta _kaasan_ untuk kembali lagi?"

"Entahlah _kaasan_ tidak tahu. Selama itu membuat kalian bahagia, _kaasan_ akan malakukan apapun?"

Grep… Izuna dan Yuki memeluk Naruto bersamaan. Air mata Naruto mengalir menikmati kehangatan yang di berikan oleh kedua anaknya. "Kami menyayangi _kaasan_, sangat," ucap mereka bebarengan.

"Yuki yakin jika yang membuat _kaasan_ bahagia adalah _tousan_. Yuki tidak ingin memiliki _tousan_ selain _tousan_ Yuki sendiri."

"Hn," sambung Izuna.

'Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang ingin merebut _kaasan_ dari _tousan_.'

Naruto membelai surai ke dua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia merasa sangat bahagia memiliki mereka berdua. Namun kemudian Naruto sadar jika beberapa menit lagi ia akan kedatangan tamu.

"Sudah ya, acara peluk-peluknya. _Kaasan_ sebentar lagi akan ada tamu," dengan enggan mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"_Niisan_, sebaiknya kita masuk. Siapa tahu _kaasan_ memanggil kita," tidak perlu respon dari Izuna, Yuki sudah kembali memasuki rumahnya disusul oleh Izuna.

Naruto membukakkan pintu rumahnya. "Gaara, tidak ku sangka kau akan datang juga. Silahkan masuk."

"Hm."

"Sebentar aku ambilkan minum dulu," Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan Gaara secangkir teh hijau yang masih hangat.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah Naruto?" tanya Gaara, setelah Naruto kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan.

"Tidak juga,"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah memiliki anak?" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika Gaara tidak berada di sisi Naruto? Mengapa perempuan yang kini duduk di hadapannya seperti memiliki banyak rahasia yang tidak di ketahui olehnya?

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku memang sudah memiliki anak. Izuna…Yuki… kemarilah ada seseorang yang ingin _kaasan_ kenalkan pada kalian," teriak Naruto dan di sambut dengan langkah kaki yang bergemuruh.

"Aku harap kau mengerti Gaara," Yuki telah sampai di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. "Ini adalah anak keduaku namanya Yuki. Yuki perkenalkan dirimu,"

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Yuki dessu, jisan._ Bolehkah saya memanggi anda dengan sebutan _jisan_?" tanya Yuki.

"Lalu dimana anak pertamamu?" tanya Gaara dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yuki.

"Yuki, dimana _niisan_mu?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Ada di dapur, ambil minum," jawab Yuki mencoba untuk tidak bersikap dingin pada pria di hadapannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Izuna datang ke ruang tamu dengan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Onyx bertemu jade. Izuna menatap datar pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Izuna dessu_."

'B-bocah ini….'

Izuna menyeringai kecil sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali pria di hadapannya ini. 'Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membagikan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikku. Termasuk _kaasan_ku.'

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N**

Yosh… inilah chap 5 semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Words nya sudah Syifa tambahin….. dikit. Tapi tak apa kan? Yang penting kan sudah di tambahin.

Dan maaf Syifa sengaja membuat Izuna sebagai anak Naru, biar keliatan kalau di itu keturunan Uchiha. Syifa juga nambahin OC disini, yaitu sebagai saudara kembar Izuna. Jadi maaf yaa….

Berniat meninggalkan jejak kah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-****_san_**

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary : **

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto, yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga ****_kaasan_****nya sampai kembali ke pelukan ****_tousan_****nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna : 6 tahun**

**Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**o/oDON'T LIKE, DON'T READo\o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Watashi wa Uzumaki Izuna dessu_."

'B-bocah ini….'

Izuna menyeringai kecil sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dia putra pertamaku, Izuna," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, dimana suamimu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto.

Lagi-lagi tubuh Naruto menegang, ia gusar bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Gaara. Izuna dan Yuki menyadari kegelisahan yang dialami oleh ibunya. Mereka saling pandang dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling mengangguk. Bisa diibaratkan mereka berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. Seperti kontak batin antar saudara.

"_Tousan_ kami pergi sejak kami dalam kandungan," jawab Izuna singkat.

"_Tousan_ akan pulang tidak lama lagi. Tapi kata _kaasan_ wajah _tousan_ mirip dengan wajah Izuna-_nii._ Sedangkan wajah Yuki mirip dengan _kaasan_," sambung Yuki dengan wajah yang berbinar senang. Yuki memang sangat senang jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau Yuki mirip dengan Naruto. Dan dia pasti akan memuji dirinya sendiri karena mirip dengan ibunya.

Mendengar _immotou_nya yang mulai narsis, Izuna hanya mendengus geli. Biasanya jika begini, Yuki pasti akan menjahili kakaknya yang tidak mirip dengan Naruto. Walau tidak sepenuhnya benar, secara fisik memang ia tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Naruto, tetapi jika sifat, ia memiliki sifat yang terbilang cukup ramah walaupun jarang memamerkan senyumnya tidak seperti _dia_ yang acuh tak acuh dengan lingkungannya.

"Apa benar begitu, Naruto," tanya Gaara sedikit tidak yakin dengan penjelasan kedua bocah itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. 'Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah jika mencampuri masalahku,' batin Naruto meringis merasa bersalah atas kebohongannya.

Dan hey.. sejak kapan Izuna dan Yuki pintar berbohong? Apalagi kepada yang lebih tua. Sungguh aneh. Dan siapa yang mengajari mereka berbohong? Sepertinya setelah Gaara pulang, Naruto akan menceramahi kedua anaknya untuk tidak berbohong lagi. Bohong kalau ia tidak tertolong atas kebohongan yang dibuat anaknya. Naruto justru sangat tertolong dengan kebohongan yang dikatakan oleh anaknya. Bagus masih kecil sudah pandai berbohong rupanya.

Izuna sendiri sebenarnya sudah menyadari kalau ia pasti akan dimarahi ibunya habis-habisan karena telah berani berbohong. Padahal Naruto selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya dan Yuki untuk tidak berbohong hampir setiap harinya. Tapi kelihatannya Izuna cuek-cuek saja tuhh… yang penting untuknya _kaasan_ dan Yuki selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Jangankan berbohong, melalukan hal yang lebih ekstrim pun tidak masalah untuknya asalkan orang-orang yang di sayanginya tetap tersenyum.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa menemui suamimu itu Naruto," Gaara mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan, mata Izuna tidak bisa dibohongi dengan hal rendahan seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa berada di Konoha? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Amerika?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ohh.. itu. Beberapa bulan lagi Temari-_nee_ akan menikah, jadi aku kembali kembali ke Konoha."

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Temari-_nee_."

"Dengan si malas Shikamaru," ada raut ketidak relaan yang terlihat ketika Gaara mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Jadi teman kita itu akan menjadi kakak iparmu," Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. "Hebat juga dia, sudah berkali-kali ditolak Temari-_nee_ akhirnya bisa juga melumpuhkannya."

"Hm."

Izuna hanya menatap datar interaksi antara ibunya dengan teman ibunya waktu KJHS dulu. Ia memandang Yuki yang tampaknya sangat bosan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi," bisik Izuna dan disusul anggukan kepala dari Yuki.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Yuki memotong pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ada apa Yuki?" tanya Naruto lembut. Gaara juga menatap Yuki. Dan Izuna yang memandang datar Gaara.

"_Oyasumi, kaasan_," Yuki mendekati Naruto dan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Disusul dengan Izuna yang mengecup pipi kiri Naruto.

"_Oyasumi_," balas Naruto dan mengecup pipi kedua buah hatinya.

Gaara menatap punggung kedua bocah itu, tapi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Izuna sempat menatapnya tajam dengan iris yang berwarna merah dengan dua koma aneh yang mengelilinginya. Izuna melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Gaara, tatapan yang mengancam. 'Jangan berulah, aku mengawasi gerak-gerikmu….. Gaara-_jisan_,' Izuna menyeringai.

'Mata apa itu? Menakutkan sekali,' Gaara menatap Naruto intens. 'Sebenarnya siapa ayah dari anak-anakmu, Naruto?'

.

..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Gaara sudah kembali kerumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun sepertinya si kembar belum juga memejamkan matanya, padahal biasanya mereka akan tidur saat jam setengah sembilan. Tidak pernah selarut ini.

'_Niisan_, apa kau sudah tidur?" kata Yuki setengah berbisik, takut mengganggu ibunya yang sudah terlelap.

"Hn," gumaman ambigu telah menjawab pertanyaan Yuki bahwa Izuna pun sama dengan dirinya, susah tidur.

Mendengar gumaman yang sering didengarnya, Yuki bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang saudara kembarnya. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Izuna yang memungguginya.

"_Niisan,_ Yuki takut…. Yuki takut… kalau _kaasan_ akan pergi bersama Gaara-_jisan_ dan melupakan Yuki," matanya memanas ketika menceritakan penyebab yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Matanya berusaha membendung air yang sebenarnya berasa asin itu. Hingga akhirnya jatuh melewati pipi _chubby_nya.

Izuna membalikkan badannya menatap Yuki dan kemudian memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, _kaasan_ tidak akan sejahat itu untuk meninggalkan kita. Jadi jangan menangis. _Niisan_ akan membuat _kaasan_ selalu berada di samping _niisan_ dan Yuki," hanya pada Yuki lah, Izuna bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya yang penyayang. Tidak pada siapapun, apalagi orang asing.

Sebenarnya Izuna pun tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan ibunya lebih lama lagi, tetapi ia harus yakin. Hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau suatu saat nanti ayahnya akan kembali dan membawa mereka pergi selayaknya sebuah keluarga secara umum. Ia hanya bisa berharap 'suatu saat nanti' itu tidaklah lama. Dan dengan kemampuan yang dimiliknya sekarang, ia akan mencoba mempertahankan Naruto, melindungi dan menghiburnya. Sama seperti yang biasa dilakukannya untuk Yuki.

Di ruangan yang gelap ini, saat kondisi Yuki yang mulai tenang dalam pelukan Izuna dan saat Yuki mulai terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indah, Izuna masih memikirkan rencana untuk mencari ayah kandungannya.

"_T-tanda itu adalah tanda pemberian tousanmu. Kaasan tidak tahu untuk apa tousanmu melakukannya,"_

Disaat itulah, ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto saat di atap rumah. 'Tanda itu-' tanda berlambang kipas tradisional Jepang dengan tiga koma aneh yang mengelilinginya. Jika di perhatikan lebih jelas, koma aneh itu hampir sama dengan koma aneh yang berada di iris merahnya, hanya jumlah yang membedakannya. 'Tanda itu …..petunjuknya.'

.

..

Mentari telah menunjukkan dirinya, tetes embun mulai menguap terkena cahayanya yang menghangatkan hati setiap jiwa. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh sebagian besar penduduk kota Tokyo. Dan itu tidak berlaku pada seorang pembuda raven yang sudah bangun sejak tadi dan telah membersihkan dirinya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan tumpukan kertas.

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar beberapa kali membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia memang berniat menyelesaikannya di rumah sambil memikirkan tempat selanjutnya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Dengan malas akhirnya Sasuke membukakan pintu dan mendapati Mikoto yang berdiri di hadapannya dan seseorang berambut pirang pucat di belakang punggung Mikoto. Begitu tahu siapa wanita yang berada di belakang Mikoto, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan mata merahnya yaitu _sharingan_ siap melemparkan perempuan pirang pucat itu ke dunia ilusi lain yang paling mengerikan miliknya.

"Tidak baik mengaktifkan _sharingan_mu kepada seorang tamu," Mikoto mengingatkan.

"Apa maumu…. Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sasuke sarkartis dan megacuhkan sindiran Mikoto yang ditujukan padanya.

Merasa sudah tidak di perlukan lagi, Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan anaknya yang telah diliputi amarah. Setidaknya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka beberapa tahun silam.

"M-maafkan aku Sasuke," Ino menunduk ketakutan. "Aku menyesal telah mengikuti rencana Karin dan menjebakmu. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu,"

"…"

"Seandainya jika Karin tidak mengancamku dengan berniat membuat usaha keluarga kami bangkrut. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Aku memang mencintaimu, aku juga berharap kau memandangku dengan tatapan lain. Aku ingin kau memandangku dengan tatapan yang sarat akan cinta. Dan aku bisa melihatnya," Ino tersenyum miris. "Namun sayang tatapan itu bukan di tujukan untukku melainkan gadis lain. Dan gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, benar kan?"

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke ketus masih dengan _sharingan_ yang siap untuk menghancurkan apapun yang berada di depannya.

"Aku ingin menolongmu," Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku ingin membantumu mencari Naruto. Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, tapi aku punya informasi yang mungkin bisa membantumu untuk menemukannya."

"Katakan."

"Naruto hidup dan besar di desa yang terpencil. Desa itu berada di pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Sebelum bersekolah di TIHS, ia tinggal bersama pamannya. Aku tidak begitu tahu siapa nama pamannya. Yang aku tahu Naruto seorang gadis yatim piatu."

"..."

"Kalau tidak salah desa itu bernama... Konoha."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Konoha? Bukankah di desa itu sepupunya tinggal? Dan kemungkinan untuk kali ini Sasuke akan mengikuti kemauan _kaasan_nya. 'Konoha yaa... mungkin aku bisa menyuruh Obito untuk mencari gadis pirang bermata biru. Dan mungkin aku akan mengikuti keinginan _kaasan_.'

.

..

"Izuna... Yuki...," panggil Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

Saat ini Naruto, Izuna, Yuki, dan tentu saja Iruka yang pulang jam satu dini hari tadi sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Sup tomat untuk si kembar, ramen untuk Naruto dan Iruka.

Merasa dipanggil kedua bocah kembar tidak identik itu pun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto memanggil Izuna dan Yuki saat sedang makan. Iruka pun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Hn/Ada apa _kaasan_," jawab mereka bersamaan, tentu saja dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian berbohong pada Gaara-_jisan_ tadi malam," sepertinya Naruto masih mempermasalahkan kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh kedua anaknya.

Izuna dan Yuki menundukkan kepalanya. Jika begini, mereka tidak akan berani menatap Naruto. Membuat Naruto marah adalah hal yang paling mengerikan untuk keduanya. "Maaf," lirih Izuna. Bahkan Izuna yang jarang meminta maaf tidak segan-segan untuk meminta maaf jika Naruto marah padanya.

"Maaf _kaasan_, Yuki dan Izuna-_nii_ tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tak tega melihat kedua buah hatinya yang seperti itu. "Tapi, kenapa kalian harus berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau _tousan_ mirip dengan Izuna dan _tousan_ meninggalkan kalian saat masih kandungan?"

_Well, _sebenarnya kebohongan yang mereka ciptakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Kau tahu itu kan Naruto? Kau tahu kalau wajah Izuna memang mirip dengan_nya_. Dan kebohongan yang lain _dia_ meninggalkanmu saat mengandung, tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan karena pada dasarnya kau yang meninggalkan_nya_ saat kau mengandung bukan _dia_ yang meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu akan hal itu, tapi kau malah menepisnya, membuang jauh-jauh kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Iruka hanya diam melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak. Ia memang tidak tahu siapa ayah dari kedua bocah yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya itu. Ia selalu bertanya dan pasti Naruto akan menjawab dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah dan ibu sekaligus untuk Izuna dan Yuki. Dan Iruka akan selalu bungkam dengan cara Naruto mendidik kedua anaknya, ia berniat turun tangan ketika Naruto mendidik dengan terlalu keras. Beruntung selama ini selalu mendidik dengan cara yang lembut namun tegas secara bersamaan.

"Maaf _kaasan_, kami tidak mau _kaasan_ tertekan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara-_jisan_. Makanya kami berbohong. Lagipula Izuna-_nii_ juga tidak masalah jika Yuki mengatakan kalau wajah Izuna_-nii_ mirip dengan _tousan_."

"Ya tentu saja tidak masalah karena wajahnya mirip dengan Sa-hmmp," Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Hampir saja Naruto keceplosan dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bisa gawat nantinya.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Izuna. "Jadi benar kalau wajahku mirip dengan _tousan_?" tanya Izuna menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah.

"_Kaasan_. _Kaasan_ berkata kalau wajahku mirip dengan _tousan_. Hanya saja _kaasan_ kurang hati-hati dalam berbicara yang membuat _kaasan_ hampir mengatakan nama _tousan," _sindir Izuna.

Naruto hampir saja meledak marah, tapi sayang Iruka sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Hentikan. Izuna, Yuki cepat makan sarapan kalian, sebentar lagi kalian harus berangkat. Dan kau Naruto bukankah kau juga harus bekerja?"

Naruto, Izuna, dan Yuki menatap Iruka. "Lalu _jiisan_ melakukan apa?" tanya Yuki.

"Tidur," jawaban Iruka yang diluar dugaan membuat ketiganya _speechless_. "Kemarin aku sudah bekerja lembur, jadi sekarang aku mau tidur."

Izuna dan Yuki hanya berdecih pelan mendengar alasan yang menurut mereka itu aneh. Kurang bermutu, itulah pikiran keduanya.

.

..

Setelah mengantarkan Izuna dan Yuki, Naruto langsung berangkat ke Café tempatnya bekerja. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan khusus.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Shion.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti, langsung menghampiri Shion. "Ada apa _neesan_?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Nanti kita akan tutup lebih awal karena Obito-_san_ mengadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh karyawan untuk membahas resep baru dan kenaikkan gaji pegawainya."

"Kenaikan gaji?" beo Naruto.

"Iya kenaikan gaji, karena beberapa bulan terakhir pendapatan café ini meningkat drastis," jelas Shion.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku akan mengajak Izuna dan Yuki pergi ke taman bermain," Shion mengangguk antusias.

Dan benar saja tepat jam 2 siang café telah ditutup. Pemilik café juga telah datang, mereka mulai membahas beberapa resep baru sebelum akhirnya membahas masalah kenaikan gaji bagi para pegawainya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Obito begitu menyelesaikan presentasinya.

"Tidak."

"Bag-"

Drrt…drrt…drrt…

Getaran telepon di sakunya membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya yang belum selesai. Setelah meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar dari ruangan, Obito mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas begitu tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa? Kau menggangguku Sasuke."

"_Carikan wanita pirang bermata biru."_

"Enak saja, cari saja sendiri. Di Konoha wanita pirang bermata biru itu banyak."

"_Tidak banyak jika wanita itu memiliki tanda dengan lambang Uchiha yang dikelilingi dengan symbol kutukan mata _sharingan_."_

"Maksudmu aku harus mencari wanita yang kau tandai?"

"_Hn. Lakukan jika kau tidak ingin mati karena terbakar _amaterasu_ku"_

"Oke…oke…oke akan kucarikan,"

KLIK

Obito memutuskan hubungan. Berurusan dengan Sasuke memang merepotkan. Kenapa juga Sasuke harus menyuruhnya? Mungkin Uchiha memang pantang untuk meminta. Seandainya Sasuke tidak mengancamnya, Obito pasti akan menolak dengan senang hati. Namun sayang _amaterasu_ Sasuke terlalu mengerikan untuk di lawan.

"Wanita pirang bermata biru huh? Merepotkan saja,"

Obito mengaktifkan mata _sharingan_nya, ia mencoba untuk melihat bagian leher kedua wanita pirang yang bekerja sebagai pelayannya. Ia melihat di luar ruangan karena sebenarnya ruangan tersebut dibatasi oleh kaca jadi ia bisa melihat karyawannya.

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah tanda yang berada di salah satu leher wanita pirang yang bekerja di cafenya. Obito tidak menyangka jika akan dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan wanita itu.

'Uzumaki Naruto ya? Malang sekali nasibnya harus berurusan dengan Sasuke.'

.

..

Sementara itu di KES, Izuna sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah, ia berniat mencari keterangan tentang lambang kipas yang berada di leher Naruto. Lelah mencari buku yang mencantumkan keterangan tentang kipas merah itu, Izuna memilih untuk bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Tentu saja Izuna tidak menemukan buku yang dimaksudnya, KES itu masih sekolah dasar tentu saja belum menyediakan buku yang seperti itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Izuna?" tanya sang penjaga yang ber_name tag _ Shizune.

"_Sensei_, aku mencari buku yang memuat tentang lambang kipas berwarna merah," kata Izuna _to the point_.

"Untuk apa kau mencari buku yang seperti itu?" tanya Shizune penasaran. Karena biasanya, sebagian besar murid KES itu meminjam buku dongeng atau buku cerita. Sangat sedikit yang meminjam buku pelajaran.

"Untuk memecahkan misteri," jawab Izuna tenang.

Shizune menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan bocah yang masih belia di hadapannya itu. "Izuna, di perpustakaan sekolah ini belum memiliki buku-buku yang memuat tentang pengetahuan seperti itu. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberimu beberapa informasi tentang lambang itu," Shizune menggambar lambang kipas yang dimaksud oleh Izuna.

"Apa seperti ini gambar lambangnya?"

Izuna mengangguk.

"Lambang ini adalah milik Klan Uchiha. Uchiha merupakan klan yang memiliki kekuasaan yang sangat luas. Perusahaannya telah merambah ke pasar internasional. Orang-orang dari klan ini digosipkan memiliki darah iblis yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka."

Izuna mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dikabarkan kalau dulu, leluhur Uchiha telah menikah dengan seorang iblis."

"Apa para Uchiha memiliki kekuatan khusus?" tanya Izuna.

"Entahlah, lagipula kabar itu belum tentu benar adanya."

Izuna termenung memikirkan perkataan Shizune. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dengan kemampuan matanya. Apakah itu merupakan salah satu kemampuan karena memiliki darah iblis? Apakah _tousan_nya juga memiliki darah iblis yang berarti memiliki mata beriris merah dengan koma aneh yang mengelilinginya?

"Shizune-_sensei_, apakah _sensei_ memiliki profil tentang keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Izuna.

"Tidak, tapi mungkin _sensei_ bisa mencari di internet," Shizune mulai mencari-cari profil tentang keluarga Uchiha. Matanya yang jeli membaca setiap informasi yang kira-kira sesuai. Mata Shizune berhenti bergerak, ia telah menemukan profil tentang keluarga Uchiha paling sukses. Ia hanya membaca sekilas tentang profil tsb dan kemudian menge_print_nya.

"Ini," Shizune menyerahkan kertas hasil _print_.

Izuna menerimanya dan langsung melipatnya, ia berniat membicarakan ini dengan Yuki di rumah. "_Arigatou,"_ Izuna sedikit membungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih.

"Semoga kau berhasil memecahkan misterimu Izuna," kata Shizune begitu Izuna mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Hn."

"_Niisan_," panggil Yuki begitu melihat Izuna yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Yuki berlari-lari kecil mendekati Izuna.

"Ada apa?"

Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. "Yuki mencari _niisan_ kemana-mana, tapi malah _niisan_ sedang berada di perpustakaan."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Yuki menggandeng tangan Izuna dan menyeretnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang menurutnya lucu.

.

..

Di Mansion Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di kamar si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia duduk dengan manis dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya yang harus di baca dan ditanda tanganinya. Beruntung dia hanya mengurusi cabang dari perusahaan utama, sehingga ia bisa sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Ia jadi sedikit kasihan dengan Itachi yang mengurus perusahaan utama, walaupun Itachi hanya menjabat sebagai wakil direktur utama, tapi ia mengerjakan dua pertiga dari seluruh pekerjaan. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri hanya mengerjakan sepertiga bagian saja.

Getaran smartphonenya membuat Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyambar smartphone yang berada di samping tumpukan dokumen.

"Hn?"

"_Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan wanita yang kau cari,"_

"Aku harap kau tidak bohong, Obito," desis Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak mungkin bohong sepupu. Wanita yang kau cari itu bekerja di cafeku. Dari data yang kupunya ia telah memiliki dua orang anak."_

'Apa mungkin-?'

"Siapa nama wanita itu?"

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Anaknya bernama Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki."_

KLIK

Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Ia senang tapi juga terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto telah memiliki anak, apalagi dua orang anak.

'Ketemu kau _dobe_. Apa mereka anakku?'

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, otak jeniusnya telah menyusun suatu rencana. Rencana yang akan membawa keluarga kecilnya kembali.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Sasuke pada Mikoto yang sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk keluarganya setelah ia sampai di dapur..

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut, ia menatap Sasuke sekilas yang tengah bersandar di dinding kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Aku ingin liburan kita ke Konoha dipercepat menjadi minggu depan."

Mikoto berhenti memotong sayuran, ia berbalik dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. Bukankah kemarin Sasuke menolak untuk liburan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ingin liburannya dipercepat? Ah.. masa bodo dengan hal itu, yang penting Sasuke sudah mau diajak saja ia sudah senang.

"Baiklah, biar nanti _kaasan_ yang mengurus semuanya,"

'Tentu saja aku mau pergi, karena milikku berada di Konoha. Suka tidak suka aku akan membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku.'

.

..

"_Tadaima," _ucap Izuna dan Yuki bersamaan begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"_Okaeri,"_ jawab Naruto.

"_Kaasan_ sudah pulang? Bukankah _Kaasan_ pulang petang?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

Izuna tidak berniat berbicara saat ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat membaca informasi yang di dapatnya. Sang raven segera memasuki kamarnya setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak dengan rapi.

"Hari ini café tempat _kaasan_ bekerja sedang merayakan kesuksesannya, jadi _kaasan_ pulang cepat. Lagi pula _kaasan_ juga mendapatkan gaji tambahan. Bagaiamana kalau minggu depan kita pergi ke taman hiburan?" ajak Naruto.

"Tentu saja, nanti biar Yuki yang akan menyeret Izuna-_nii_ kalau tidak mau ikut," lantang Yuki. Ya Izuna memang sama dengan_nya_ yang sama-sama membenci keramaian, kecuali keramaian yang dibuat oleh orang yang mereka sayangi.

Naruto sadar jika tadi Izuna langsung masuk ke kamarnya, terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru. "Yuki, _niisan_mu kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengerdikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Izuna yang sedang berada di kamar ternyata sedang membaca profil singkat tentang anggota Uchiha terkaya di negaranya.

'Uchiha Fugaku, pria berumur 58 tahun ini telah memiliki kesuksesan yang sangat luar biasa. Ia pemilik saham terbesar di Kota Tokyo. Menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan utama milik Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto, perempuan berumur 51 tahun yang merupakan istri dari Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pria ini memiliki umur 30 tahun. Menjabat sebagai wakil direktur utama di perusahaan utama. Dikabarkan ia adalah pewaris yang akan mengatur perusahaan pertama.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pria ini memiliki umur 25 tahun. Mengurus salah satu anak cabang dari perusahaan utama. Merupakan incaran yang paling diminati oleh seluruh kaum hawa.'

Selesai membaca profil yang menurutnya super singkat itu, ia mulai mengamati wajah-wajah Uchiha tersebut. Dimulai dari Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi. Namun saat Izuna mengamati wajah anggota termuda, matanya melotot tidak percaya. Wajah dari Uchiha Sasuke hampir mirip dengan wajahnya hanya rambut, dan dagu saja yang membedakannya.

'Apa dia _tousan_ku?'

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N**

Yoshh…. Syifa up datenya kelamaan. Maaf yaa… bukan mau Syifa jika up datenya lama, alasannya? Karena Syifa lagi gak enak badan, tapi sekarang udah mendingan karena sudah dipijitin sama simbahku tersayang.

Ohh… ya berhubung Naruto sudah tamat beberapa hari yang lalu dan sudah terbentuk beberapa couple seperti NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema dll.. Syifa mau ngucapin selamat semoga bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya yaaa….

Kalau masalah pairing favorite Syifa, yaa.. tau sendiri lah….. lagi pula ini Fanfiction, alurnya tidak harus sesuai dengan yang canon, so.. kalau mau protes masalah pairing pikir-pikir dulu apa itu Fanfiction^^

Yap itu saja dulu, tolong review yaa….^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-****_san_**

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur kecepeten, typo(s),**

**OOC(maybe), fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary : **

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto, yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga ****_kaasan_****nya sampai kembali ke pelukan ****_tousan_****nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna : 6 tahun**

**Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**o/oDON'T LIKE, DON'T READo\o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan telah merangkak naik di puncak tertingginya dengan taburan milyaran bintang sebagai temannya. Jam juga sudah berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali. Suasana malam ini pun terasa sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara-suara serangga malam yang saling bersahut-sahutan dan gesekan dedaunan akibat tertiup angin malam.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, di kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang telah berhasil menyusup masuk melewati celah-celah yang sangat kecil, Uzumaki Izuna masih terjaga. Otaknya masih memproses informasi yang baru didapatnya dari Shizune-_sensei_. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ada seseorang yang menyerupai wajahnya atau justru wajahnya sendiri yang menyerupai orang itu.

Niat awalnya yang akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Yuki, Izuna urungkan mengingat salah satu wajah anggota Uchiha itu memiliki paras yang hampir sama dengannya. Apa jadinya jika Yuki mengetahui hal tersebut? Bisa-bisa rencananya yang sudah tersusun secara maksimal bisa berantakan jika Yuki mengetahui hal itu. Tidak… tidak… tidak… Izuna tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya. Jika perlu ia akan ke Tokyo dan menanyakan langsung kepada Uchiha Sasuke apakah ia _tousan_nya.

Izuna menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru menyadari jika hal ini pasti akan merepotkannya. Belum lagi saat makan malam tadi, Yuki terus memaksanya untuk ikut jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Yang benar saja Izuna membenci keramaian dan Yuki tahu hal itu, tapi mengapa Yuki terus memaksanya. Akhirnya dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa akhirnya Izuna menyetujuinya setelah mendapatkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ mematikan milik Yuki.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal karena _kaasan_nya juga mengajak pria yang tidak disukainya, Sabaku no Gaara. Tadinya Naruto juga akan mengajak Shion juga, namun Shion menolaknya dengan alasan ada beberapa hal penting yang harus di kerjakannya. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah biar hubungan Gaara dan Naruto lebih dekat, karena Shion tahu jika Gaara menaruh hati pada Naruto dan Izuna mengetahui hal tersebut hanya dengan memperhatikan raut wajah Shion saat mengatakan hal itu. Ohh… Shion apa kau tidak tahu jika Uzumaki Izuna membenci tindakanmu itu.

Masih ada waktu satu minggu untuk menyusun rencana membuat Gaara sedikit lebih menjauhi Naruto. Untuk masalah ini, Izuna akan mendiskusikannya dengan Yuki. Mungkin nanti akan ada sedikit peran yang akan di perankan oleh Yuki. Lihat saja nanti bagaimana si kembar akan menjalankan rencananya yang telah disusun.

Mengingat-ingat hal itu membuat Izuna sedikit mengantuk. Hatinya telah kembali tenang. Telah siap melakukan rencana besarnya. Karena Izuna memiliki banyak rencana untuk menemukan _tousan_nya dan menjauhkan Gaara dari Naruto. Ia tidak pernah kehabisan akal. Tidak akan pernah.

.

..

Satu minggu kemudian, keluarga Uchiha telah bersiap dengan segala keperluannya. Mereka akan mengadakan liburan ke villa yang berada di Konoha. Mereka berangkat sekitar jam tujuh pagi dengan mengendarai mobil Ferrari milik Itachi dan Itachi sendiri yang mengemudikannya. Di kursi penumpang bagian depan diduduki oleh Sasuke. Dan dibelakang diduduki oleh Mikoto dengan Fugaku.

Rencana Sasuke, setelah sesampainya di Konoha, ia akan beristirahat sekitar satu jam dan kemudian langsung ke café milik sepupunya dan menemukan Naruto. Alih-alih seperti itu, Mikoto malah langsung membawa keluarganya ke taman hiburan. Yang benar saja, selama hampir 3 jam perjalanan ini Sasuke terus memikirkan jika ia akan segera bertemu Naruto. Tapi malah dirinya terjebak di tempat yang mengerikan dan berisik bernama taman hiburan.

"Astaga _kaasan_…. kenapa kita harus ke taman bermain?" protes Itachi setelah memarkirkan mobilnya yang paling mencolok diantara yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang, apa lagi?" tanya Mikoto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"_Kaasan_, kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus pergi ke taman bermain," Sasuke berujar.

"Justru karena dulu kalian jarang ke taman hiburan makanya _kaasan_ mengajak kalian ke taman hiburan sebelum kembali ke villa."

"Kami benci keramaian."

"Dan _kaasan _tahu akan hal itu."

"Sudahlah nikmati saja liburan kalian ini," Mikoto telah keluar dari mobil meninggalkan ketiga pria bermuka datar.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih memilih duduk dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapanku," sesal Itachi.

"Hn," ambigu Sasuke tapi dapat diartikan sebagai persetujuan. Sasuke sendiri kalau bukan karena Naruto, tidak mungkin ia akan repot-repot pergi ke Konoha.

"Sebaiknya kalian turuti kemauan _kaasan_ kalian. Wanita akan sangat merepotkan jika sedang marah," saran Fugaku yang kemudian keluar menyusul Mikoto yang telah menjauh.

Dengan sangat enggan akhirnya Itachi dan Sasuke keluar mobil menyusul orang tua mereka yang telah berjalan jauh setelah mengunci mobil.

.

..

"Izuna-_nii_, cepat turun sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," teriak Yuki tak sabar karena menunggu Izuna yang belum keluar kamar sejak tadi.

Setelah satu menit kemudian yang ditunggu pun keluar dari sarangnya. Izuna hanya memakai pakaian santai seperti biasa tetapi tetap memancarkan aura yang menawan. Ia menolak untuk memakai pakaian yang terlalu mencolok baginya, ia tidak suka.

"Kau lama sekali Izuna," kata Naruto yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress berwarna biru langit yang sama seperti matanya, apalagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai sempurna.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya aku pergi ke tempat menjijikkan seperti taman hiburan," ujar Izuna tanpa menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Gaara yang melihatnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Izuna yang terlihat seperti membenci taman hiburan. "Naruto, kenapa Izuna terlihat tidak menyukai taman hiburan?"

"Itu karena Izuna sangat membenci keramaian. Ia lebih suka tempat yang sepi dan juga menenangkan," jelas Naruto.

"Aneh, biasanya setiap anak kecil akan senang jika diajak ke taman hiburan," Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa tidak ditinggal saja? Di rumahkan masih ada Iruka-_san_ Naruto."

Izuna yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung melempar tatapan tajam kepada Gaara. Izuna tahu maksud tersembunyi Gaara mengatakan hal itu. Gaara berniat menjauhkan Izuna dari _kaasan_nya sendiri karena Gaara menganggap Izuna itu pengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Seharusnya Gaara tahu bahwa menyingkirkan Izuna bukanlah perkara yang mudah walaupun di baru berumur enam tahun.

Yuki sedikit menelan ludahnya, ia takut dengan aura pekat yang menguar dari tubuh Izuna. Karena itu menandakkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Sangat jarang Izuna mengeluarkan aura hitam seperti itu. Ia memang dingin, tapi tidak pernah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu jika menurut Izuna tidak begitu mengganggu. Dan sekarang waktunya bereaksi dengan merayu Naruto yang tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang saran Gaara.

"_Ne kaasan_, Izuna-_nii_ jangan ditinggal yaa…. Nanti kalau _niisan_ tidak ikut siapa yang mau jagain Yuki?" rayu Yuki sambil sedikit mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Kan ada _kaasan _dan Gaara-_jisan_ yang jagain Yuki," jawab Naruto lembut.

"Tapikan kalau kemana-mana _niisan_ pasti bersama Yuki. Jadi sekarang _niisan_ harus ikut," bagus, sekarang jurus Yuki sudah keluar semuanya dengan begini Naruto tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah, _niisan_mu tetap ikut."

Izuna menyeringai senang. Yuki memang bisa diandalkan jika masalah merayu.

'Kau akan tahu akibatnya Gaara-_jisan_ kalau berniat menjauhkan kami dari _kaasan_.'

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat mengendarai mobil sedan milik Gaara dengan Naruto yang berada di depan dan si kembar yang berada di belakang. Awalnya Izuna sempat menolak dengan pembagian tempat duduk seperti ini karena ini terlihat seperti keluarga kecil dan Izuna tidak suka itu. Beruntung sekali Izuna memiliki rambut raven dan iris onyx bukan rambut merah bata dengan iris jade.

.

..

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berempat pun keluar dari mobil. Yuki langsung kegirangan begitu melihat banyak wahana, stand-stand makanan dan permainan, dan yang terakhir banyak orang.

"Wahhh…. ramainya," kata Yuki senang.

Berbeda dengan Yuki, Izuna justru menatap datar ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Memang banyak sekali penjual mainan, makanan, aksesoris, dan wahana pun lumayan lahh…. tak kalah banyaknya. Jika disuruh memilih, Izuna lebih memilih membaca tumpukan buku dari pada berada di tempat yang seramai ini.

"Ck, lebih baik aku membaca buku yang tebalnya puluhan senti dari pada harus pergi ketempat yang sangat ramai," keluh Izuna.

Mendengar perkataan Izuna, Naruto menatap horror putra sulungnya. Dari dulu ia memang suka membaca, tapi tidak pernah membaca buku yang tebalnya puluhan senti. "Tidak baik menghabiskan masa kecilmu dengan membaca buku-buku yang tebal. Kau seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan temanmu," saran Naruto. Tidak mau masa kanak-kanak putra sulungnya dijajah oleh buku.

"Hn," hanya gumaman ambigu Izuna yang keluar untuk menanggapi nasihat Naruto.

'Astaga, anak ini kenapa keras kepala sekali sihh.'

"Jadi, kita mau naik wahana yang mana dulu?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu Gaara, Izuna dan Yuki belum makan sejak tadi. Aku belum makan juga sihh..," timpal Naruto.

"Oke,.." Gaara menyetujuinya.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sambil menggandeng tangan Yuki. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Izuna masih diam di tempat. Iris onyxnya sedang memicing tajam mencoba memperhatikan objek yang berjarak tiga ratus meter darinya. Perlahan-lahan iris onyxnya berubah menjadi merah dengan dua koma yang mengelilinginya. Ia mencoba mempertajam matanya dengan menggunakan mata merahnya dan memperhatikan lebih seksama, berharap penglihatannya tidak salah.

Tubuh mungil Izuna menegang begitu mengetahui penglihatannya tidak salah. Objek itu memang dia, berambut raven dengan model yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi. Dia tidak sendirian, ia juga melihat sesorang yang juga memiliki rambut raven panjang yang diikat rendah.

'Uchiha Sasuke,'

Namun sayang, lamunannya terhenti mendengar panggilan Naruto dan Izuna baru sadar jika Naruto dan Yuki telah menjauh. Dengan terburu-buru, ia berlari menghampiri ketiganya.

"_Niisan_ sedang melihat apa?" tanya Yuki begitu Izuna telah sampai di tempatnya berada.

"Sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Izuna tidak peduli jika Yuki sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Bhu.. _niisan_ memang tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar," gerutu Yuki.

Izuna mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yuki tidak tahan dengan ekspresi adiknya yang lucu. Ia tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, waktu terus berjalan."

.

..

"Ck, dasar _baka Aniki_ seharusnya tadi _Aniki_ memperhatikan kemana _tousan _dan _kaasan_ pergi," gerutu Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Seharusnya kau juga memperhatikannya _otouto_ jadi kita tidak perlu tersesat."

Benar duo Uchiha tersebut terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan mereka saling menyalahkan karena tidak memperhatikan kearah mana orang tua mereka melangkah. Ini sangat menggelikan bagaimana mungkin jika seorang Uchiha tersesat di taman hiburan dan terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kalau masih kecil itu bisa dimaklumi, lah ini sudah berumur 25 dan 30 tahun masa harus tersesat.

"Lalu, harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Aku lapar. Mungkin kita harus mencari makan dulu," ajak Itachi.

Kedua pemuda raven itupun bergegas mencari restoran yang kira-kira cocok.

.

..

"Izuna, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto lembut begitu melihat Izuna tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak lapar _kaasan_," jawab Izuna. Raga Izuna memang berada di samping Naruto, tetapi pikirannya sedang melalang buana memikirkan seorang pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Izuna? Jika ada masalah ceritakan?" Naruto membelai rambut Izuna lembut. Yuki dan Gaara juga sedang memperhatikan Izuna. "Jika kau tidak suka berada disini, kita bisa pulang sekarang," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, kita tetap melaksanakan liburan ini," tolak Izuna.

"Baiklah.. tapi makan dulu makananmu."

Izuna pun mulai memakan makanannya. Pikirannya sudah merambah jauh mencoba menyusun rencana baru untuk mempertemukan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Ia harus menyusun secepatnya, berhubung Sasuke berada di desa ini. Yah.. ia harus cepat memikirkan rencana baru.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Yuki yang sudah melanjutkan makannya, Gaara masih memperhatikan raut wajah Izuna. 'Bocah ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Izuna memang anak yang jenius tapi dia juga berbahaya. Dia bisa menjadi penghalang untukku dalam mendapatkan Naruto.'

'Mungkin aku harus mencari _tousan_. Yaa.. aku akan mencarinya begitu _kaasan, _Yuki, dan Gaara-_jisan_ sedang menaiki salah satu wahana. Aku hanya menyuruh Yuki untuk meminta pada _kaasan_ menaiki salah satu wahana. Aku harap aku bisa menemukan _tousan _secepatnya,' batin Izuna.

Mengapa Izuna memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _tousan_? Itu karena kemiripan fisiknya dengan Sasuke dan hati kecilnya yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu memang benar ayah kandungnya.

Selesai dengan makannya, mereka berempat keluar restoran siap untuk menghabiskan hari dengan bersenang-senang. Dan siap untuk menjalankan rencananya untuk Izuna. Hari yang terlalu cerah untuk peristiwa yang akan menggejutkan.

"Yuki," panggil Izuna pada Yuki dengan suara yang terlampau lirih.

"Ada apa _niisan_?" jawab Yuki tak kalah lirihnya.

"Kau ajak _kaasan_ menaiki salah satu wahana. _Niisan _akan pergi menemui seseorang."

"Baiklah, Yuki akan mengajak _kaasan_ menaiki bianglala. Yuki akan menjaga _kaasan_,_ niisan_ tak perlu khawatir."

"Hn," Izuna menyeringai kecil. Tahap pertama rencananya sudah berhasil yaitu meminta Yuki mengajak Naruto dan Gaara menaiki salah satu wahana.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Yuki memotong percakapan antara Naruto dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa Yuki?" tanya Naruto menatap lembut Yuki.

"Yuki pengin naik bianglala. Boleh yaa…" rajuk Yuki.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Tunggu disini _kaasan _akan membeli tiketnya."

"Aku tidak ikut," kata Izuna cepat sebelum Naruto pergi membeli tiket.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," Izuna langsung pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Walau ia yakin pasti akan sangat sulit untuk mencari satu orang diantara ratusan orang.

'Jika Yuki mirip _kaasan_, berarti aku mirip _tousan_. Jika Yuki suka keramaian sama seperti _kaasan_, maka aku suka ketenangan seperti _tousan_. Ya,,.. _tousan_ mungkin suka tempat yang tenang.'

Sekarang Izuna bingung harus mencari tempat yang tenang dimana ia bisa menemukan Sasuke.

'Hutan.'

Ahh…. Sekarang Izuna ingat di samping taman hiburan terdapat hutan dan tembok yang menjulang tinggi sebagai pembatasnya. Hanya hutan satu-satunya tempat yang tenang. Lagi pula tidak ada yang berani masuk hutan tersebut karena dianggap hutan yang angker. Tapi Izuna tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menemukan Sasuke dan menendang Gaara agar tidak mendekati Naruto.

Tepat di hadapan Izuna, berdiri tembok yang kokoh dengan tinggi tiga meter. Hanya tembok ini pembatas antara taman hiburan dengan hutan. Dan Izuna harus melompatinya jika ingin menemui Sasuke yang kemungkinan kecil berada di hutan tersebut.

Izuna merubah warna matanya. Dan dalam satu kali lompatan ia sudah meninggalkan area taman hiburan serta memasuki area hutan. Sepi, satu kata menggambarkan keadaan hutan yang dipercaya oleh sebagian besar masyarakat Konoha sebagai hutan yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan satu hewan pun, ia tidak mellihatnya.

Izuna mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menjelajah hutan. Menyusuri jalan yang sekiranya pantas untuk dilewati.

"Cih, aku benci tempat ramai," suara seseorang berhasil menyita perhatian Izuna. Ia mengendap-endap mencari sumber suara dan begitu mengetahuinya Izuna langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Dua orang pemuda raven sedang duduk dengan posisi bersandar pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh liar. Izuna mengenali mereka. Dan salah satu dari merekalah yang ia cari. Ia harus bisa menarik perhatian kedua pemuda itu.

Sreek…sreek…sreek…

Sasuke dan Itachi yang tadinya sedang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati ketenangan yang sangat sulit dicari apalagi di tengah-tengah keramaian harus terganggu oleh suara gesekan daun. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"_Aniki_ sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu. Coba _aniki_ periksa," suruh Sasuke.

Itachi sebenarnya bisa saja menolak, tapi ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Itachi bangkit dan mendekati semak-semak yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke.

"_Otouto_, ada anak kecil disini. Tapi-" Itachi menghentikan pekataannya dan itu membuat Sasuke penasaran. "dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Dan berakhir seperti ini, bocah yang mirip Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Izuna sedang mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari Itachi dan Sasuke sendiri. Ia memang tidak takut, karena ia juga sering mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu, apalagi kepada semua orang yang pernah mendekati Naruto dan Yuki. Dan bisa dipastikan ia pernah melempar tatapan seperti itu pada Gaara.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan _otouto_. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, kau juga memiliki sifat-sifat yang hanya dimiliki oleh Uchiha saja," kata Itachi masih dengan menatap anak kecil yang ditemukannya di semak-semak.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke pada bocah yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Izu-"

"Itachi, Sasuke," panggilan seorang wanita paruh baya telah memotong ucapan Izuna. Wanita itu tidak datang sendirian, ia bersama seorang pria paruh baya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut raven. Dan Izuna mengenali mereka sebagai Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Heh! Sepertinya seluruh keluarga Uchiha sedang berada di Konoha yaa…

"Sudah kuduga, kalian pasti akan menghilang ke tempat yang sepi," kata Mikoto tak menyadari ada seorang bocah disana.

"Memangnya siapa yang meninggalkan kami," sindir Itachi.

Mikoto salah tingkah mendengar sindiran Itachi yang ditujukan untuknya sampai onyxnya bertubrukan dengan onyx lain. Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari adanya seorang bocah dengan paras yang hampir sama dengan putra bungsunya. Ia berlutut di hadapan bocah itu, matanya masih terpaku dengan iris onyx milik bocah tersebut.

"Itachi, siapa bocah ini? Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan adikmu?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Entahlah, aku menemukannya di balik semak-semak. Sepertinya bocah itu tersesat."

"Nah, anak manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto pada bocah dihadapannya.

Izuna tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Ia malah menatap datar Mikoto. Bagaimanapun juga ia tampan tidak manis, ia tidak suka dipanggil manis.

"_Kaasan_, jangan menyebutnya manis. Dia itu pria," celetuk Sasuke.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke. "Tapi dia itu memang manis Sasuke dan juga imut."

Dahi Izuna berkernyit mendengar panggilan baru untuknya. "Jangan panggil aku manis apalagi imut. Aku tidak suka," kata Izuna dengan suara yang sangat tegas.

Sedangkan Fugaku, menatap Izuna dalam diam. 'Jika dilihat dari segi fisik bocah itu seperti keturunan Uchiha. Rambut raven, mata onyx tajam, dan juga kulit putih pucat. Dan jika dilihat dari sifat… tatapan matanya tajam, tegas, dan tak terbantahkan. Garis wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak pedulian, dan juga datar. Anak ini pasti bukan anak sembarangan,' batin Fugaku.

"Apa kau seorang Uchiha?" tanya Fugaku pada akhirnya.

Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku, mereka tidak menyangka jika Fugaku akan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Fugaku, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kalian perhatikan baik-baik. Ia memiliki semua ciri-ciri seorang Uchiha. Rambut raven, iris onyx, kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak pedulian, tak terbantahkan, ketegasan, dan yang terakhir kekuasaan," jelas Fugaku.

Mikoto sekarang menatap mata onyx Izuna. "Baiklah… jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto kepada Izuna untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Izuna. Aku bukan seorang Uchiha, itu sekarang. Tapi nanti… " Izuna berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Sasuke sekilas. "Sekarang namaku adalah… Uzumaki Izuna."

Dan secara tiba-tiba Izuna telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat dengan cara melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya.

.

..

"Astaga, kemana perginya Izuna. Kenapa sejak tadi tidak muncul-muncul. Apa memang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk pergi ke toilet?" kata Naruto dengan nada cemas yang sangat ketara.

Setelah bosan menaiki binglala, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mencoba wahana yang lainnya. Tapi setelah mereka turun, mereka tidak menemukan Izuna dimanapun. Dan hampir 30 menit mereka menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda Izuna akan muncul.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Izuna begitu menemukan Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung memeluk Izuna. "Syukurlah kau tidak diculik. _Kaasan _sangat khawatir. Kemana saja kau, bocah nakal?" rasa khawatir Naruto langsung terobati begitu melihat Izuna yang datang dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Izuna memeluk balik Naruto. "_Gomennasai, kaasan._ Izuna hanya sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Izuna.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Izuna garang. "Jangan pernah pergi kemana-mana seorang sendiri. Mengerti."

"Hn."

"Ayo, Naruto. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang sebelum matahari tenggelam," ajak Gaara.

'Semoga saja ini berhasil.'

.

..

Setelah kepergian Izuna, keempat Uchiha tersebut masih tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka ada seorang anak yang bisa melompati satu pohon ke pohon lain. Bagi mereka, para Uchiha itu hal yang sangat mudah. Tapi jika bocah itu seorang Uzumaki… itu sangat mengejutkan.

"_Otouto_, apa kau yakin jika bocah itu seorang Uzumaki?"

"Tidak. Kebanyakan Uzumaki memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan iris violet. Bukan berambut raven dan beriris onyx," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku rasa anak itu keturunan Uchiha," duga Fugaku.

"Anak yang manis. Tapi saat dia menyeringai… sangat mengerikan," lanjut Mikoto. "Siapa tadi namanya? Uzumaki Izuna… ya namanya Uzumaki Izuna."

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Anaknya bernama Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki."_

Laporan Obito beberapa hari yang lalu kembali diingatnya. 'Uzumaki Izuna…? jangan-jangan."

Itachi menyadari perubahaan ekspresi Sasuke yang menjadi lebih tegang. "Hey… _otouto._ Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya yang menjurus pada wanitanya. "Aku… aku tidak apa-apa _aniki_," jawab Sasuke.

Namun sayang, Itachi terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. Walau bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya. "Jangan berbohong. Katakan padaku apa yang menganggu pikiranmu _otouto_."

"Sepulang dari taman hiburan, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sendirian," katanya ketika Itachi akan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Sekarang Sasuke sangat membutuhkan tempat yang benar-benar tenang, tidak ada Itachi dan yang lainnya. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

..

Hari mulai beranjak sore, matahari juga sudah mulai membenamkan dirinya. Langit pun tak kalah dengan yang lainnya, yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi orange. Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengakhiri hari yang terasa menyenangkan. Yah… menyenangkan untuk Gaara, Naruto dan Yuki, tapi sangat membosankan untuk Izuna. Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan baginya adalah ketika ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke secara langsung.

Dan hal menyenangkan lainnya adalah ketika Izuna meminta pada Naruto untuk pergi ke toko buku dan Naruto menyetujuinya. Walaupun mereka berempat harus berjalan kaki.

"_Niisan_, kenapa harus jalan kaki sihh.. kita kan bisa menggunakan mobil milik Gaara-_jisan_," keluh Yuki untuk yang kesekiannya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat. Jalan ini terlalu sempit untuk dilewati mobil, Yuki," jelas Izuna.

"Tapi kenapa _niisan_ harus membeli buku itu sekarang?" Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Karena _niisan_ sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Bukan besok," Yuki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Izuna memang pandai membuat adiknya perempuannya kesal.

Melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sangat jarang Izuna bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dan Naruto sadar jika Izuna akan mengeluarkan ekspresinya hanya kepada orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Namun sayang, sebelum sampai di toko buku, sekawanan preman telah menghadang mereka. Mereka berjumlah lima orang yang memilliki tubuh berotot. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan tato-tato yang mengerikan. Dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata tajam.

Merasa keadaan yang sangat berbahaya, Gaara maju kedepan Naruto yang tengah memeluk Izuna dan Yuki. Ia mencoba untuk melindungi Naruto dan kedua anaknya. Ia memandang tajam preman-preman tersebut dan dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek dari salah satu preman.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Gaara tajam.

Salah satu preman yang berdiri ditengah-tengah yang lainnya tertawa. "Hahaha… berikan harta kalian atau kalian akan mati disini saat ini juga," kata pria tersebut yang mengenakan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya. Pria tersebut menatap Naruto dan kemudian menyeringai mesum. "Dan serahkan wanita itu pada kami. Sepertinya wanita itu sangat nikmat."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Gaara mengeram marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Begitupun dengan Izuna, di balik dekapan Naruto yang semakin mengerat Izuna telah merubah onyxnya menjadi merah menyala dengan dua koma yang salling melingkar.

BUGH…

Gaara meninju pria dengan _piercing_ tersebut tepat di rahangnya sehingga salah satu sudut bibir preman tersebut mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat pria berbadan besar itu jatuh, ia hanya mundur beberapa langkah. "Kurang ajar… serang dia," perintah preman tersebut pada yang lainnya.

Perkelahian tak dapat dihindari lagi. beberapa kali Gaara terkena pukulan dari preman-preman tersebut. Wajahnya dipenuhi lebam dan bercak-bercak darah entah milik siapa. Tenaganya juga sudah terkuras sangat banyak. Bayangkan saja Gaara yang seorang diri harus melawan lima orang berbadan besar dengan otot-otot yang sudah nampak.

Disaat Gaara tengah lengah, salah seorang pria menendang perutnya tepat dihulu hatinya membuat Gaara terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi sekarang. Gaara memang lemah dalam hal perkelahian.

Melihat Gaara yang sudah tak bisa lagi melawan, kelima preman tersebut tertawa. Pria dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya mendekati Naruto yang tengah memeluk Izuna dan Yuki erat. Padahal tubuh Naruto sendiri bergetar karena takut.

"Hohoho… manis, mau bermain dengan kami?" goda pria dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya.

"Pergilah… akan kuberikan semua hartaku. Asalkan kalian tidak menggangguku," kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Uggh…. N-naru-to… j-jang-an lak-ukan," kata Gaara terbata-bata.

"Diam kau, pria lemah," bentak salah satu preman dengan _piercing_ di hidungnya.

"Sebaiknya temani kami saja malam ini."

Izuna tak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan para preman tersebut kepada Naruto. Gaara tak bisa diandalkan. Ia sudah lemah sekarang, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa termasuk melindungi Naruto, Yuki dan juga dirinya. Jangankan melindungi mereka, melindungi dirinya sendiripun ia tidak bisa.

'Dasar lemah.'

"_Kaasan, _Yuki takut," bisik Yuki, tetapi Izuna masih bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas bahkan sangat jelas.

'Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya sekarang.'

Izuna melepas pelukan Naruto padanya. Dengan mata terpejam, Izuna membalikkan badannya menghadap preman-preman tersebut. Naruto, Yuki, dan Gaara menatap Izuna khawatir. Jangan bilang kalau Izuna akan menghadapi preman-preman itu.

"Cih, ternyata hanya itu kemampuan kalian?" kata Izuna dingin dengan kepala tertunduk masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Jangan menghina kami bocah. Kau itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawan kami," ejek preman dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya dan disusul dengan gelak tawa para anak buahnya.

Dibalik menunguknya Izuna, diam-diam ia menyeringai. Mereka tidak tau kalau Izuna bukanlah bocah biasa. Detik berikutnya, Izuna mengadahkan kepalanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris merah dengan dua koma aneh yang saling melingkar.

Sebuah kesalahan besar telah dilakukan oleh preman dengan _piercing_ di telinga kirinya, Ia telah menatap mata merah Izuna secara langsung.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku bocah?" teriak preman tersebut ketika menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang," jawab Izuna tenang.

Reaksi Naruto? Naruto sendiri begitu terkejut melihat iris merah Izuna. Iris merah itu mirip dengan iris merah milik ayahnya. Dan Naruto tak menyangka jika Izuna mewarisi kekuatan_nya_. Gaara sendiri begitu bergidik ngeri melihat pancaran membunuh dari mata merah aneh itu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh preman yang tidak bisa di gerakkan tersebut mulai bergerak menyerang kawan-kawannya sendiri. Tubuh itu dikendalikan oleh Izuna. Dengan kemampuan matanya yang sekarang ia yakin bisa melumpuhkan mereka secepatnya.

Dan benar saja, dalam waktu lima menit, Izuna telah berhasil membuat dua orang preman pingsan ditempat. Tanpa Izuna bergeser sesenti pun. Melihat hal itu, ia hanya bisa menyeringai. Seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ternyata benar, kau memang seorang Uchiha," kata seseorang yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan badan yang bersandar di tembok pembatas jalan.

Seseorang tersebut memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam, beriris onyx yang kini tengah menatap iris merah milik Izuna. Naruto dan Izuna mengetahui siapa orang itu. Jika Izuna menatap pria tersebut dengan datar walaupun tersirat kegembiraan, Naruto menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Hn," jawab Izuna sambil berhenti mengendalikan preman tersebut.

Pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati Izuna dan melewati preman-preman tersebut. Dan kemudian berlutut tepat di hadapan Izuna. Ia menatap mata merah Izuna.

"Hebat juga kau, bocah. Diumurmu yang ke enam tahun sudah berhasil mengaktifkan _sharingan_," puji Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian."

"Hn, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Izuna,"

"Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." Izuna menghentikan ucapannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih _shock_ dengan kehadiran pria itu. Izuna kembali menatap Sasuke. "…_tousan_."

.

..

**TBC**

**A/N**

Okeyy… chap tujuh sudah up date. Disini Syifa nambahin lagi wordsnya. Dan maaf ceritanya tambah gaje. Syifa yakin banyak yang sudah bosan membaca fic gaje milik Syifa.

Syifa rasa itu saja cuap-cuapnya, Syifa bingung mau nulis apalagi. Toh Syifa juga lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review satu persatu. Intinya terimaksih sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini.

RnR please…


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur super cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC, fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukkan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\\\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata benar, kau memang seorang Uchiha," kata seseorang yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan badan yang bersandar di tembok pembatas jalan.

Seseorang tersebut memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam, beriris onyx yang kini tengah menatap iris merah milik Izuna. Naruto dan Izuna mengetahui siapa orang itu. Jika Izuna menatap pria itu dengan datar walaupun tersirat kegembiraan, Naruto menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Hn," jawab Izuna sambil berhenti mengendalikan preman tersebut.

Pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekati Izuna dan melewati preman-preman tersebut. Dan kemudian berlutut tepat di hadapan Izuna. Ia menatap mata merah Izuna.

"Hebat juga kau bocah. Diumurmu yang ke enam tahun sudah berhasil mengaktifkan _sharingan_," puji Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan kalian."

"Hn, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Izuna."

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan lagi…" Izuna menghentikan ucapannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih _shock_ dengan kehadiran pria itu. Izuna kembali menatap Sasuke. "…_tousan_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pada hari yang sama yaitu pada hari ini, Naruto kembali terbelalak dengan panggilan Izuna untuk Sasuke, _tousan_ yang berarti 'ayah'. Bagaimana mungkin Izuna mengetahui kalau Sasuke itu ayahnya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan _'senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi_'? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana? Dan kapan? Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak tahu? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di pikirannya membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

Bukan hanya Naruto, Gaara yang sekarang sedang sekarat juga terkejut dengan panggilan sacral Izuna untuk pria pantat ayam yang kini tengah menatap Izuna. Dari segi fisik pria itu memang hampir memiliki paras yang sama dengan Izuna. Rambut raven, _check._ Iris onyx, _check._ Kulit seputih porselen, _check_. Wajah datar dan dingin, _check_. Hampir seratus persen Izuna dan pria itu memiliki kemiripan yang sama. _Well_, apakah ini suatu petunjuk bahwa ia, Sabaku no Gaara sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan Naruto?

'Siall…'

Yuki pun tidak kalah terkejutnya. Izuna, kakak laki-lakinya memanggil pria asing dengan sebutan _tousan_? Yuki masih tidak percaya. Tapi, biasanya apa yang diucapkan oleh Izuna itu memang benar adanya. Apakah ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang sudah seharusnya dipanggil _tousan_? Yuki mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah menyangka jika bocah yang diitemukannya di dalam hutan beberapa jam yang lalu adalah putranya, putra sulungnya dengan Naruto. Kenyataan tersebut membuatnya tersenyum, senyuman yang tipis tapi sangat menawan bagi Naruto yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Izuna. Sekarang tunjukkan seberapa besar kemampuanmu dalam mengendalikan mata itu?" perintah Sasuke. Ia berdiri, kemudian menepuk pudak kiri Izuna beberapa kali dan menyingkir dari hadapan Izuna. Namun tindakannya tidak menghalanginya untuk bisa melihat seringai mengerikan yang tengah bertengger dengan manis di bibir bocah enam tahun itu.

'Aahh… seringai khas Uchiha.'

Kembali. Izuna kembali mengendalikan tubuh preman ber_piercing_ satu di telinga kirinya. Tak peduli jika tubuh itu sudah berlumuran darah yang tidak diketahui itu darah siapa. Tak peduli jika tulang-tulang yang tengah dikendalikannya itu patah, remuk, bahkan hancur. Tak peduli jika dua orang preman yang masih tersisa sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan. Yang ada hanya hasrat membunuh yang entah kapan sudah muncul menenggelamkan pikiran logisnya.

Bugh..!

Suara benturan antar tulang kembali terdengar menjadi sebuah melodi indah yang enak didengar oleh Izuna, sisi iblis Izuna. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tulang dengan aspal, tiang, tembok ataupun dengan yang lainnya kembali terdengar. Diramaikan dengan jeritan, pekik kesakitan yang meluncur dengan lembut dari bibir-bibir merah karena cairan anyir para preman.

Wajah tampan, berubah menjadi wajah tanpa rupa. Hancur. Penuh lebam. Bercak-bercak darah. Adalah sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah melebihi keindahan lukisan Monalisa karya Leonardo da Vinci. Terlalu _over_? Tidak juga, karena seperti itulah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Sadis. Bukan hal yang jarang bagi Klan Uchiha bukan?

Dan dalam waktu 2 menit, satu preman kembali tumbang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dalam beberapa detik saja, sebenarnya Izuna bisa menumbangkan semua preman itu. Tapi bukankah sudah dijelaskan kalau sisi iblisnya sedang menguasai pikiran dan tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia seorang Uchiha. Darah iblis mengalir dalam dirinya. Dan bukankah kejam juga salah satu sifat dasar iblis?

Namun sayangnya, bagi Yuki pemandangan tersebut, suara-suara yang ditimbulkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Sadar atau tidak, Yuki semakin kuat mencengkram dress Naruto. Tidak peduli jika hal itu juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat di dalam pelukkan Naruto yang sekarang tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman karena teriakan-teriakan itu sangat keras dan memilukan. Ia tidak kuat.

Sebagai seorang yang telah melahirkan Yuki, Naruto merasakan apa yang Yuki rasakan. Ketakutan. Kekhawatiran. Bagaimana pun juga anak bungsunya itu masih berumur enam tahun yang seharusnya menyaksikan film-film kartun dan lagu anak-anak bukan adegan kekerasan dengan teriakan, jeritan kesakitan, tulang-tulang yang beradu, dan cairan pekat dengan bau anyir.

Yuki memang seorang Uchiha, tetapi ia bukan seorang Uchiha Izuna, kakaknya yang memiliki darah iblis dalam tubuhnya.

"_Kaasan_, Yuki takut. Suruh Izuna-_nii_ untuk berhenti," lirih Yuki sambil menahan air matanya yang tak lama lagi akan jatuh.

Naruto memang ingin melakukan apa yang Yuki pinta. Tapi… jujur, Naruto tidak mengenali sosok Izuna yang sekarang. Ia tidak seperti Izuna yang biasanya. Ia seperti monster yang memiliki hasrat membunuh yang besar.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"IZUNA BERHENTI. KAU MEMBUAT ADIKMU KETAKUTAN," teriak Naruto berharap kebrutalan Izuna berhenti kalau bisa berakhir.

_Got it!_

Izuna menghentikan aksinya. Padahal ia sedang bersenang-senang. Tapi jika ini menyangkut adik satu-satunya, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang Izuna yakin jika Yuki pasti akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Yuki," panggil Izuna lirih. Ia mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah memeluk Yuki yang sedang terisak. Preman yang tubuhnya dikendalikkan oleh Izuna ambruk ditempat ketika Izuna memutuskan kontaknya. Sepertinya tubuh itu bukan apa-apa untuk Izuna.

"Yuki," panggil Izuna untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan frekuensi yang sama. Walaupun lirih, tetapi Izuna yakin jika Yuki pasti mendengarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kedua anaknya. Ia juga tidak bisa menyuruh Izuna untuk tetap meneruskan kegiatannya menyiksa preman-preman itu. Karena sesungguhnya dalam hati terdalamnya, Sasuke sangat senang dengan kerukunan Izuna dan Yuki. Hampir sama dengan ia dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Meskipun Sasuke sering memarahi Itachi karena terlalu mengurusi kehidupannya tapi ia sadar jika itu adalah bentuk kasih sayangnya. Tidak tampak tapi sangat besar pengaruhnya dalam hidup kita itulah kasih sayang.

"_Gomen... Gomen... Gomen…_ Yuki, _niisan_ tidak bermaksud membuat Yuki ketakutan," satu hal yang sangat tidak ingin terjadi dalam hidupnya yaitu ketika Yuki membenci dirinya. Dan satu-satu sumber ketakutannya adalah hal itu. Karena Yuki adalah kekuatannya dan juga kelemahannya.

Grep…

Yuki berbalik, melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan memeluk Izuna secara tiba-tiba. Ia menangis dalam pelukkan kakaknya. Bisa dirasakannya tangan Izuna yang berbalik memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya, tanda menenangkannya. Ya… dengan cara ini Izuna bisa membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Yuki… _niisan_ minta maaf membuatmu takut," sesal Izuna untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Diam

Yuki tidak berniat untuk menanggapi penyesalan kakaknya. Yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil yang teredam karena posisi Yuki yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Izuna yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi… _niisan_," pinta Yuki setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam.

"Hn?" Izuna bergumam kecil tanda belum paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuki.

"Jangan lakukan lagi yang seperti tadi. Menyakiti orang lain, itu membuat Yuki takut."

"_Niisan_ janji tidak akan melakukan lagi. Tapi…" Izuna melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuki. Ia sedikit mencengkram bahu Yuki. "Tapi _niisan_ tidak bisa janji untuk memenuhi janji _niisan_ yang tadi jika Yuki dan _kaasan_ dalam bahaya. _Niisan_ hanya akan menggunakan kemampuan _niisan_ untuk melindungi Yuki dan _kaasan_. Bagaimana, setuju?" tanya Izuna.

Yuki membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan walalu awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi toh ini juga demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia menyetujuinya?

Melihat kerukunan kedua anaknya membuat Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Yah.. ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki dua malaikat yang selalu memenuhi hari-harinya. Beruntung juga karena mereka bisa mengerti keadaan apa yang sedang dialami oleh _kaasan_nya. Sangat beruntung.

"Dobe."

Panggilan seseorang membuat senyum bahagia Naruto memudar. Ia baru sadar jika 'orang itu' berada di sini. Lebih tepatnya sekarang berada dihadapannya persis. Dan itu semua membuat tubuh Naruto menegang ketakutan kalau-kalau 'orang itu' akan merebut malaikat-malaikatnya dari hidupnya.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutnya.

"Mauku? Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa maksudmu dengan memisahkan aku dengan darah dagingku sendiri Naruto?" sekarang saja Sasuke menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

"A-aku tidak ber-bermaksud seperti itu," sergah Naruto berusaha sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan onyx yang sedang berkilat marah.

"Apanya yang tidak bermaksud?" setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke seakan-akan seperti ribuan jarum panjang yang siap menyerangnya. Tajam dan menyakitkan.

Naruto mencengkram dress bagian dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuatnya harus meneteskan cairan dari mata _sapphire_nya jika tidak ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan_nya_, ia harus kuat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Sasuke. Setelah penandaan malam itu, kau kembali pada sifatmu yang dulu, kembali 'bermain' dengan para mainanmu. Disini aku yang tersakiti, dasar teme," Naruto sedikit kehabisan nafas setelah berteriak di sepan Sasuke. Menegaskan bahwa ia selama ini sangat menderita akibat ulahnya. Lega sudah rasanya mengeluarkan semua yang hanya bisa dipendam dalam hati. Naruto tidak begitu peduli jika pertengkaran ini didengar oleh Izuna, Yuki, Gaara, bahkan preman-preman yang tengah sekarat.

"Kau… cemburu?" sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Naruto meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Yeah… itu tandanya kau cemburu _usuratonkachi_," tegas Sasuke kembali.

Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak sadar jika perkatannya atau omelannya tadi seperti tanda bahwa ia sedang cemburu melihat Sasuke yang kembali ke sifatnya dulu. PLAYBOY.

"Aku cemburu? Tidak… tidak… tidak… itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. Ia berusaha menepis kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Grep…

Tidak disangka-sangka si bungsu Uchiha mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang dikibas-kibaskan membuat Naruto terdiam. Sasuke sedikit menarik tangan _tan_ itu kearahnya menjadikan jarak antara keduanya semakin memendek. Tak ragu-ragu, Sasuke menarik pinggang ramping Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur untuk lebih dekat dengannya dalam artian agar tubuh mereka menempel tanpa celah. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto sudah berada di depan dada mereka, berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Dan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya berhasil membuat Uzumaki Naruto mengalami kelumpuhan pada semua system sarafnya. _Sapphire_nya membulat sempurna kala Sasuke menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Tak ada nafsu disana, Naruto bisa merasakannya yang ada hanya kerinduan yang mendalam.

Selesai dengan ciumannya, Sasuke sedikit menunduk membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Ia menatap tanda sekaligus kutukan yang sudah cukup lama menghiasi leher Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menyesap aroma citrus yang menguar secara alami dari tubuh Naruto dan memerangkap sang pemilik aroma dalam pelukannya.

"Na-naruto.. Uhuk!" batukan sesorang berhasil membuat Naruto sadar. Sesegera mungkin ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari menuju Gaara yang tengah terbatuk-batuk. Naruto baru sadar jika kondisi Gaara sekarang sedang terluka sangat parah.

Dan sekarang semua orang yang ada disana menatap Gaara dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto," jawab Gaara dengan suara serak yang diimbangi dengan batukan.

"Bagaiman bisa kau bilang kau dalam keadan baik? Lihatlah tubuhmu terluka cukup parah," omel Naruto membuat Gaara tersenyum senang karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi hal itu juga membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura gelap. Karena hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya yang harus diperhatikan. Bukan orang lain.

"Siapa laki-laki merah itu?" tanya Sasuke llirih namun masih bisa didengarkan oleh Izuna dan Yuki yang kini sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Namanya Sabaku no Gaara," jawab Izuna.

"Gaara-_jiisan_ adalah sahabat _kaasan_ saat masih bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Tapi Yuki yakin jika Gaara-_jiisan_ memiliki perasaan lain untuk _kaasan_. Gaara-_jiisan_ menyukai _kaasan_," sambung Yuki.

'Menyukai Naruto?' Sasuke menyeringai dalam hatinya. 'Berani sekali menyimpan perasaan pada property Uchiha.'

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi mereka.

"_Tousan_, kita apakan preman yang lainnya?" tanya Izuna memecahkan keheningan.

"Bun-"

"Biarkan saja," potong Naruto cepat. Ia tahu kata apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Bunuh. Apa Sasuke berniat menyuruh bocah cilik untuk membunuh? Dasar gila.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam juga walau lebih tajam milik Sasuke. "Ck," decak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mendekati Izuna berniat menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke yang mengantarkan mereka. Tapi sayangnya…

Kejadiannya berlangsung dengan cepat. Sasuke lengah, mereka lengah sehingga berakhir seperti ini. Dimana Naruto kini tengah menjadi tawanan salah satu preman. Kedua tangannya dipelintir kebelakang membuatnya meringis. Mereka tidak menyadari jika salah satu preman telah bergerak dan berlari menuju Naruto dan menahan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan mundur ke belakang sedikit membuat jarak aman dari Sasuke, Izuna serta Gaara.

"Jangan mendekat… atau wanita ini akan aku bunuh," ancam preman itu.

Namun sepertinya Gaara mengindahkan ancaman tersebut. Ia mencoba berdiri walaupun kedua kakinya yang lemas tidak bisa menahan berat badannya. Dengan sedikit perjuangan akhirnya ia bisa berdiri walaupun tidak tegak. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah akan menerjang preman itu jika saja pria berambut pantat ayam itu tidak menahan pergerakkannya.

"Biarkan saja," kata Sasuke dengan santainya seolah-olah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

_The hell_… Naruto disini dalam keadaan bahaya. Nyawanya sedang terancam tapi pria yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan ini juga sangat egois dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu teme?" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada santai yang sama.

TWICTH…

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi satu preman yang sudah memiliki banyak luka?" cibir Gaara.

"Izuna, kau tetap diam di tempat," perintah Sasuke ketika ia melihat Izuna yang maju akan melawan preman itu dan menyelamatkan Naruto mengacuhkan sindiran Gaara untuknya.

"Tapi _kaasan_.."

"_Kaasan_mu akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengulas senyuman untuk Izuna.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kau menutup mata Yuki, Izuna. _Tousan_ tidak ingin membuat Yuki ketakutan ketika melihatnya nanti. Dan kau Tuan. Panda. Berambut. Merah, aku harap kau bisa menangkap maksudku ketika melihat peristiwa nanti," kata Sasuke sambil menekankan ucapannya pada sebutan Sasuke untuk Gaara.

"Dia punya nama Sasuke. Sabaku no Gaara namanya," teriak Naruto tidak terima sahabatnya dijuluki dengan panggilan aneh, walaupun sebenarnya julukan tersebut memang cocok untuk Gaara(?).

"Aku tidak tanya, dobe," jawab Sasuke seenaknya sendiri. "Izuna lakukan sekarang, dan pelajari ini,"

Meski tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, Izuna tetap menjalankannya. Ia menutup mata Yuki dengan memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajah Yuki di dadanya. Meski awalnya Yuki memberontak tidak mau namun akhirnya Yuki menurut setelah mendapatkan _deathglare_ gratis milik Izuna dengan mata merahnya.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan dengan detil mencoba menangkap maksud dari pria pantat ayam yang telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Panda Berambut Merah'.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Peristiwa tujuh tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang."

Satu menit kemudian setelah mereka saling diam, menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke sudah mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam, sangat tajam preman tersebut dengan mata merah. Tunggu… Sasuke menatap preman tersebut dengan mata merah tapi berbeda dengan mata merah milik Izuna. Iris merah Sasuke berbentuk seperti bunga teratai tapi lebih indah dan juga …mengerikan.

'Iris _tousan_ berbeda.'

'Terlihat sangat menakutkan.'

"M-mata apa i-itu," cicit preman itu ketakutan karena terlihat dari kedua kakinya yang gemetar.

Wush…

Secara tiba-tiba, entah berasal dari mana api hitam mulai berkobaran membakar tubuh preman tersebut secara perlahan. "ARRGGHHH….." teriak preman tersebut yang secara tidak sadar mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke pelukkan Sasuke. "A-api apa ini? Ke-kenapa tidak bisa mati?" tanya preman itu, raut ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Amaterasu_. Api abadi milik Uchiha. Api itu tidak akan pernah bisa mati kecuali korbannya sudah benar-benar lenyap," jelas Sasuke singkat. Namun ia yakin jika Izuna paham apa yang dikakannya.

"Api itu muncul ketika orang lain menyentuh property Uchiha yang sudah bertanda. Apalagi yang memiliki segel kutukan," sambung sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke sedikit menyingkirkan rambut pirang Naruto agar tanda yang ia buat dan segel kutukan itu terlihat oleh semuanya. Dan Gaara sangat terkejut ketika melihat koma aneh yang mengelilingi lambang kipas itu berpendar memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah tua yang mengerikan. Gaara memang pernah melihat tanda itu beberapa kali, tapi ia mengira jika tanda itu adalah tato biasa.

.

..

"Itachi… berhentilah mondar-mandir, kau membuat _kaasan _pusing," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut raven panjang yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil seseorang yang dipanggil 'Itachi'.

"_Kaasan_, aku khawatir _otouto_ akan tersesat. Apalagi ini pertama kali baginya mendatangi Konoha," timpal Itachi pada ibunya, Mikoto.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di samping Mikoto terlihat sangat tenang. Fugaku–pria itu-tidak terbesit rasa cemas dalam hatinya. Bukannya ia tidak peduli kepada anak bungsunya, hanya saja karena-

"Sasuke sudah bukan lagi seorang anak kecil lagi Itachi. Ia sudah berumur 25 tahun."

-Sasuke bukan seorang bocah cilik yang masih dimanja.

"Tapi bagiku ia masih bocah cilik, _kaasan_," ujar Itachi sedikit… aneh mungkin.

"Dia itu seorang Uchiha. Dia pasti baik-baik sa-" perkataan Fugaku terhenti ketika ia merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah drastic. Terasa sangat dingin, kelam dan… entahlah intinya berujung pada hal-hal yang negatif.

"_Amaterasu_," desis Fugaku. Sebagai seorang Uchiha senior, Fugaku berserta Mikoto sudah sangat paham perubahan lingkungan sekitar yang terjadi apabila ada seseorang yang sedang menggunakan kekuatan iblis yang berada dalam darah Uchiha. Termasuk kemampuan ini yang langsung diketahuinya hanya dengan merasakan perubahan atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke."

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan."

Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu lagi, mereka bertiga bergegas berlari melompati atap-atap setiap rumah menuju sumber dari perubahan atmosfir yang terjadi. Kecepatan lari mereka yang berkisar 10 kali lebih cepat dari juara 1 pelari jarak pendek tingkat dunia itu memudahkan mereka untuk sampai di tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan _amaterasu_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Peristiwa seperti ini pernah terjadi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun saat itu, _amaterasu_ muncul karena wanita yang ditandainya hampir disentuh oleh preman," jelas Itachi.

"Mungkinkah…?"

"Tepat sekali _kaasan._ Aku rasa _amaterasu_ kali ini juga muncul karena sebab yang sama," analisis Itachi.

"Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke kali ini ambil bagian dalam munculnya _amaterasu_," sambung Fugaku menambahkan analisis Itachi.

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga terus melompat melewati atap maupun pohon. Jarak mereka dengan Sasuke semakin dekat, dapat dirasakan dari aura yang terasa semakin dingin dan gelap. Sampai akhirnya, Mikoto melihat beberapa orang yang salah satu dikenalinya sebagai putra bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu dia Sasuke."

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Mereka telah mendarat di belakang Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan Fugaku tang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu, disusul Itachi dan yang terakhir Mikoto. Kedatangan mereka bertiga telah disadari oleh Sasuke, tapi ia mengacuhkan mereka tidak peduli.

Mata Mikoto terbelalak ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Bukankah itu Izuna?" Mikoto menunjuk anak tersebut yang berdiri tak jauh dari putra bungsunya.

Fugaku dan Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang anak yang ditunjuk oleh Mikoto.

"Hn, itu memang dia. Tapi, siapa yang anak perempuan yang sedang dipeluknya?" Tanya Itachi balik.

Mikoto mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat semua orang mengetahui kalau mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Kami mencarimu _otouto_. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Itachi.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu kau kawatirkan _Aniki_,"geram Sasuke.

Naruto yang mengetahui kedatangan keluarga Sasuke berniat melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. " S-sasuke, lepaskan," pinta Naruto.

"Hn, tidak. Tetap seperti ini agar kau terlindungi dobe."

"Tapi anak-anakku? Mereka melindungi diri sendiri teme. Sebagai _kaasan_nya, seharusnya aku yang melindungi mereka. Sekarang lepaskan."

"Tidak. _Kaasan, tousan_… bawa pergi Izuna dan Yuki ke villa. _Aniki¸_ kau bawa pemuda merah itu kerumah sakit terdekat," ujar Sasuke.

"Yuki?" tanya Mikoto.

"Anak perempuan yang sedang di peluk Izuna. Mereka anakku."

"APA?!" seru Itachi.

"Wahh…. Aku sudah punya dua cucu rupanya," girang Mikoto.

"Jadi ternyata benar Izuna seorang Uchiha," sambung Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Siapa ibunya _otouto?" _tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Emhh.. apa gadis pirang yang sedang kau peluk?"

"Hn, ya _kaasan_,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Hai… hai… hai… Syifa balik lagi setelah beberapa minggu melakukan hibernasi(?). masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Sebenarnya Syifa ingn up date chap 8 sktar 15 hari yg lalu tapi gegara virus yang sangat merepotkan #**Shika, pinjem trademarknya sebentar**, syifa harus nulis ulang fic ini dr awal ;( belum lagi beberapa fic baru yng NIATnya akn syifa up date 1 hari sblum thn baru.. tai sngat dsayangkan semuanya HILANG…. Huuwwaaaaaa…. :(;(;(**

**Tapi berkat dukungan dr imouto plus ceramah panjang nan lebar dari tmen Syifa krena klamaan hiatus #**padahal sebentar, dibilang lama**, dan juga karena syifa baca ulang review kalian jadilah syifa semangat lagi buat nglanjutin fic ini…. Arigatou^^**

**Trms yang sudah sempat review di chap sebelum-sebelum-dan sebelumnya, yang nge-fav, nge-follow.. arigatou^^ **

**Review yaa… !?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur super cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC, fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukkan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\\\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaasan, tousan_… bawa pergi Izuna dan Yuki ke villa. _Aniki¸_ kau bawa pemuda merah itu kerumah sakit terdekat," ujar Sasuke.

"Yuki?" tanya Mikoto.

"Anak perempuan yang sedang di peluk Izuna. Mereka anakku."

"APA?!" seru Itachi.

"Wahh…. Aku sudah punya dua cucu rupanya," girang Mikoto.

"Jadi ternyata benar Izuna seorang Uchiha," sambung Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Siapa ibunya _otouto?" _tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Emhh.. apa gadis pirang yang sedang kau peluk?"

"Hn, ya _kaasan_,"

"Bukankah dia gadis yang waktu itu datang ke rumah untuk mencarimu kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Memang dia,"

Mikoto mendekati Izuna dan Yuki yang masih nyaman dipelukkan Izuna. Ia ingin melihat rupa cucu keduanya secara langsung. Onyx milik Mikoto kembali terbelalak begitu iris matanya bertatapan dengan iris merah milik Izuna.

"Astaga," pekik Mikoto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku mendekati Mikoto.

"Izuna telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya."

Fugaku mendekati Izuna yang telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuki. Onyxnya bertrubukan dengan iris merah Izuna yang sedang menatapnya. "Sebaiknya kita bawa mereka ke villa."

"_Niisan,"_ lirih Yuki ketakutan. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuki. Mereka _jiisan_ dan _baasan_ kita," kata Izuna.

Akhirnya Mikoto dan Fugaku membawa Izuna dan Yuki ke villa sedangkan Gaara sendiri yang sudah tak sadarkan diri telah dibawa Itachi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang masih berada di tempat itu, menyaksikan sang preman yang sudah sampai dibatasnya untuk hidup.

"S-Suke... kau tidak akan mengambil Izuna maupun Yuki dariku kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

.

..

Di sebuah ruangan lebih tepatnya ruang keluarga salah satu villa yang cukup dikatakan besar. Villa yang berdiri diatas bukit dengan pemandangan berupa rumah-rumah penduduk jika dilihat dari balkon villa tersebut. Villa yang bisa dikatakan sederhana tetapi masih memiliki kesan mewah di dalamnya merupakan salah satu villa milik keluarga Uchiha yang masih tersisa.

Keluarga Uchiha ditambah dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang dan iris _sapphire_ yang memukau dan dua orang bocah berumur enam tahunan, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, yang laki-laki memiliki rambut raven yang meruncing serta iris onyx sedangkan yang perempuan memiliki rambut pirang panjang sebahu dengan iris _sapphire_ jernihnya.

Ya, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan kedua anaknya Uzumaki Izuna dan Uzumaki Yuki yang mungkin sebentar lagi berubah marga dari Uzumaki menjadi Uchiha. Mungkin sajakan... siapa yang tahu?

Di ruangan tersebut terlihat Fugaku yang duduk dengan tenang. Disamping kirinya diduduki oleh Mikoto yang sedang memangku Yuki, sepertinya Yuki dan neneknya cepat akrab mengingat sifat Yuki yang mudah bergaul. Disamping kanan Fugaku diduduki oleh putra sulungnya, Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di hadapannya dengan Izuna disamping kiri Sasuke yang berarti berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Naruto yang berada disamping kanan Sasuke yang berarti berhadapan dengan Mikoto dan Yuki.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku memecah keheningan karena ia yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Menikahi Naruto," jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terdengar santai membuat Naruto hampir meledakkan amarahnya jika saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Dan darimana kau yakin kalau aku bersedia menikah denganmu?" tanya Naruto geram.

Mikoto yang melihat sepertinya akan terjadi adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto menyuruh Itachi untuk membawa pergi Izuna dan Yuki. Karena ia yakin pembicaraan ini akan sedikit tidak pantas didengar oleh seorang anak kecil.

Mengerti dengan apa yang ibunya inginkan, Itachi membawa Izuna dan Yuki pergi dari ruang keluarga.

"Tentu saja aku yakin kalau kau, Uzumaki Naruto pasti bersedia menikah denganku," kata Sasuke mantap.

"Jangan mimpi Uchiha."

"Aku tidak bermimpi Nona Uzumaki. Tidak... yang benar Nyonya Uchiha," Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto terbelalak.

"Sasuke benar Naru-chan. Mungkin Naru-chan sudah tidak membutuhkan Sasuke tetapi bagaimana dengan Izuna dan Yuki? Mereka sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang ayahnya. Dan pasti mereka tidak ingin melihat kau bekerja sendirian untuk menghidupi mereka dan dirimu sendiri. Mereka membutuhkan sosok ayah sebagai panutan. Mereka mewarisi darah Uchiha, mereka jenius terlebih lagi Izuna yang mewarisi kekuatan Uchiha. Jelas sekali kau tidak bisa menikah selain Sasuke. Bukannya _kaasan_ membela Sasuke, tapi melihat kutukan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, itu hanya akan menyakiti orang lain yang tidak bersalah. Sekali lagi Izuna dan Yuki pasti sangat senang hidup dengan ayah kandungnya. Pikirkan ini baik-baik dan ...mengertilah," bujuk Mikoto.

Ibu Sasuke benar, anak-anaknya membutuhkan seorang ayah. Sekalipun ia bisa mencari pengganti Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mungkin menikahinya. Apalagi Izuna sangat tidak menyukai orang asing dan Yuki yang sangat menginginkan kehadiran ayah biologisnya. Tapi... sungguh ini sangat sulit. Dilain sisi ia menginginkan kebahagian Izuna dan Yuki tapi disisi lainnya ia tidak ingin hatinya tersakiti lagi setelah menikah dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah Sasuke masih dengan sifat lamanya atau telah berubah.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak tahu jika seiring berjalannya waktu sifat manusia bisa berubah.

"Sebaiknya dipikirkan nanti saja Naru-chan, ini sudah waktunya makan malam," kata Mikoto menyadarkan Naruto dari renungannya.

.

..

"Shion apa kau tahu dimana Naruto dan anak-anaknya berada?" tanya Iruka pada Shion melalu telepon. Ia sedang panik sekarang karena tidak menemukan Naruto dimana-mana sejak pulang dari kantornya 3 jam yang lalu. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi _handphone_ Naruto tidak aktif.

"_Bukankah Naruto, Izuna, dan Yuki pergi ke taman bermain tadi pagi bersama Gaara. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang _jisan_,"_

"_Jisan_ sudah menghubungi Gaara tetapi dijawab oleh Temari. Katanya Gaara sekarang berada di rumah sakit,"

"_Apa!? Kenapa?"_

"Berkelahi dengan preman. Tapi Temari juga tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara masih pingsan. _Jiisan _khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto."

"Jiisan_ tenang saja. Aku juga akan mencari Naruto."_

"Terimakasih Shion," Iruka menutup teleponnya. Sekarang ia bingung harus mencari Naruto kemana. Lapor pada polisi? Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto belum menghilang selama 24 jam. Ia sudah bertanya pada teman-teman Naruto tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Belum sempat Iruka melangkahkan kakinya, telepon rumahnya kembali berdering. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa Iruka.

"_Jiisan,"_ suara kecil tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Dan Iruka mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Yuki.

"Yuki, dimana kau sekarang? Apa Ibumu bersamamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu _jiisan_ sangat khawatir. Sekarang kau berada dimana? Dan dimana kakak dinginmu?" tanya Iruka bertubi-tubi.

"_Khekhekhe_," bocah diseberang sana hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan beuntun dari orang yang telah ia anggap kakeknya.

"Ada apa," tanya Iruka bingung.

"_Tidak... tidak... hanya saja _jiisan_ sangat lucu kalau sedang cemas."_

"Apa!? Sebaiknya katakan dimana kalian?"

"Wakatta_... bisakah _jiisan_ datang ke villa yang berada di atas bukit."_

"Villa Uchiha?"

"_Iya, bisakan?"_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar _jiisan_ akan segera datang," Iruka menutup teleponnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengunjungi villa milik keluarga kaya itu. Sebenarnya dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto dan kedua anaknya berada di sana?

.

..

Semua keputusan berada di tangan Naruto. Bersedia menikah dengan Sasuke atau tidak. Dan Iruka berharap keputusan yang Naruto ambil benar-benar keputusan yang tepat, tidak mengikuti sisi egoisnya dan lebih mementingkan kebahagian Izuna dan Yuki.

"Jadi Naruto, apa keputusanmu? _Jisan_ tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikahi Sasuke. Tapi pikirkanlah masa depan anak-anakmu," kata Iruka.

"Aku tidak tahu Iruka-_ji_," Naruto berujar pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ini sudah larut malam," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Peristiwa hari ini menguras seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya. Ia... lelah.

Setelah kedatangan Iruka di villa Uchiha beberapa jam yang lalu, akhirnya Naruto menceritakan pada Iruka siapa ayah biologi Izuna dan Yuki. Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya ketika Iruka yang biasanya bersikap lembut dan ramah pada orang lain terlihat sangat mengerikan ketika sedang marah. Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Iruka melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah porselen Sasuke.

Suasana yang kala itu tegang perlahan-lahan mulai mencair. Iruka pun mulai sedikit memaafkan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang ingin menikahi Naruto dan membahagiakan Izuna dan Yuki. Namun sayangnya Naruto masih belum memberikan jawabannya, beruntunglah Sasuke memberi waktu Naruto untuk berpikir.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang sudah cukup malam, Iruka meminta izin untuk pulang tentu saja Naruto, Izuna, dan Yuki juga ikut. Tapi sepertinya Izuna dan Yuki menolak serta memilih tidur dengan ayahnya, Sasuke. Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Naruto menyetujuinya setelah mendapatkan tatapan memelas dari Yuki.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Ia terbaring tanpa menutup mata dengan posisi miring. Ia bimbang, bingung harus mangambil keputusan yang seperti apa. Ia ingin Izuna dan Yuki bahagia, tetapi ia juga ingin hatinya tidak tersakiti kembali.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, sepasang lengan kekar kini telah melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluknya. Hingga membuatnya sadar ketika lengan itu menarik Naruto untuk lebih mendekati pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Siapa kau!?" Naruto berteriak tetapi entah kenapa suara yang dikeluarkannya berupa bisikkan. Dan lagi tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan sama seperti waktu itu. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?" cukup dengan dua huruf itu telah membuat Naruto yakin bahwa sosok dibelakangnya adalah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena seingatnya jendela kamarnya telah terkunci rapat.

"Aku seorang Uchiha dobe, aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Kau tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan.

Naruto berdecih pelan mengingat pemuda di belakangnya ini memang bukan manusia biasa. "_Okey_ kau memang seorang Uchiha. Jadi, ada keperluan apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha berada di kamar seorang manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melawan?" tanya Naruto sarkartis.

"Untuk meyakinkanmu agar bersedia menikah denganku," jawab Sasuke dengan pembawaan yang tenang.

"Sudahlah teme, aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi melihatmu kembali 'bermain' di hadapanku. Itu menyakitkan."

"Kau membahas masalah saat aku berciuman dengan Ino?" tebak Sasuke.

"Terserah," acuh Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Waktu itu, Karin menjebakku dengan Ino. Ia mengancam Ino agar mau melakukan perintahnya. Dan saat aku terjebak, aku tidak tahu kalau Karin juga membawamu dan memperlihatkan apa yang kau lihat waktu itu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah 'bermain' setelah kau pergi," Sasuke bersumpah kalau itu adalah kalimat terpanjangnya sepanjang masa. Tapi demi Naruto, demi kedua anaknya ia rela melakukan hal itu selama masih dalam batas kewajaran.

Naruto masih ragu-ragu untuk mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau belum yakin , aku bisa memanggil Ino untuk kesini."

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya padamu, walau belum sepenuhnya percaya. Aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku ini teme," Naruto mulai luluh. Awal yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, _arigatou_," ini keajaiban, jarang-jarang bungsu Uchiha mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Apa hanya itu kau datang kesini?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke datang saat tengah malam hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya? Pasti ada hal lain.

"Hn, tidak. Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Uzumaki Kyuubi? Siapa dia? Apa wanita mainan Sasuke? Pikir Naruto macam-macam.

"Dia bukan mainanku, tenang saja," sanggah Sasuke serasa mengetahui jalan pikiran dobe_nya. _"Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah wanita yang ditandai oleh Itachi. Tapi sayangnya Kyuubi juga pergi meninggalkan Itachi karena kesalah pahaman. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggeleng tidak tahu. "Mungkin Iruka-_jisan_ mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia lebih lama mengenal keluarga Uzumaki ketimbang aku."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Ohh.. satu lagi, aku kesini juga karena menginginkan ini."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba dan mencium bibirnya ganas. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Naruto memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmmp..." Naruto berontak, tapi tunggu dulu tubuhnya saja tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia bisa berontak? Entahlah. "T-teme apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Jangan macam-macam."

"Aku tidak macam-macam dobe. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang pernah terjadi tujuh tahun lalu," kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajah _good looking_nya.

Gleek!

.

..

Pagi ini entah kenapa terasa sangat membahagiakan bagi Yuki. Ahh... tidak, tapi sejak tadi malam ia sudah merasakan betapa bahagianya memiliki seorang ayah. Begitu pula dengan Izuna, walaupun kakaknya itu tetap menunjukkan wajah _stoic_nya, tapi Yuki bisa melihat kebahagian itu dari tatapan Izuna dan aura yang dipancarkan oleh si sulung.

"Akhirnya Yuki punya _tousan_ juga," riang Yuki yang kini sedang berada di taman belakang villa sambil bernyanyi, melompat kesana kemari layaknya seorang bocah yang sedang diberi permen kesukaannya. _Well_... Yuki memang masih bocah, hanya saja ia bahagia karena sekarang mimpinya memiliki seorang ayah terwujud bukan karena permen.

Tak jauh dari tempat Yuki bermain, Izuna kini dengan bebas melatih kemampuannya tanpa takut ketahuan oleh Naruto karena pada dasarnya Naruto sendiri sudah mengetahui kemampuan uniknya(?). Mata merahnya yang diketahui Izuna bernama _sharingan_ telah diaktifkan sejak tadi. Ia melatih kemampuan matanya dengan bimbingan dari kakeknya sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Izuna mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat latihan ini. Latihan yang ini memang sedikit lebih keras dari latihan-latihan sebelumnya dimana ia selalu berlatih sendiri. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagi Izuna justru ia menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya.

"Latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kau sudah sepenuhnya menguasai teknik-teknik dasar mengendalikan _sharingan_. Besok kita lanjut lagi," kata Fugaku mengakhiri bimbingannya pada Izuna yang tidak diduganya telah menguasai sebagian besar teknik-teknik dasar tersebut. Hanya perlu sedikit polesan dibeberapa sisi, maka Izuna telah berhasil menguasainya.

"Izuna, Yuki saatnya sarapan. _Baasan_ sudah memasakkan sup tomat untuk kalian. Dan jangan lupa ajak _jiisan_ kalian," teriak Mikoto mengingatkan.

"_Ha'i_," jawab Yuki semangat. Segera saja ia menyeret Fugaku dan Izuna tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan paginya.

Izuna hanya memutar matanya bosan dengan kelakuan adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Apa Yuki selalu seperti ini?" tanya Fugaku pada cucu sulungnya. Sedikit penasaran dengan kepribadian cucu terakhirnya yang selalu berubah-ubah. Kalau Izuna, Fugaku sudah sangat mengenal kepribadian cucu yang satu itu saat mereka bertemu di hutan Konoha.

"Hn. Tapi ini bukan seberapa. Kadang bahkan lebih _mainstream_ dari ini," jawab Izuna dengan logat ke-Uchiha -annya.

"Mewarisi sifat ibumu?"

"Hn."

.

..

Sedangkan di rumah dimana Naruto tinggal bersama Iruka, suasana rumah itu sedikit terasa lebih sepi. Biasanya rumah itu selalu ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan Yuki yang sedang menjahili kakaknya. Bocah itu memang sama seperti Naruto, seorang _moodmaker_. Mengingatnya saja membuat Naruto rindu.

"Merindukan anakmu?" tanya Iruka menundukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Hm... ya, mereka anakku. Sehari tidak bertemu tentu saja membuatku rindu _jisan_," dengus Naruto sebal.

Iruka tertawa renyah. "Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda."

"_Jisan,_ aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Silahkan tanyakan," Iruka menyesap kopi yang biasa Naruto buatkan untuknya ketika pagi hari.

"Apa _jisan_ pernah mengenal seseorang yang bernama... err.." Iruka menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "U-Uzumaki Kyuubi?" Naruto menatap wajah Iruka yang berubah menjadi sedikit tegang.

Menghela nafas sebentar, mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan karena pertanyaan Naruto. "Uzumaki Kyuubi, _jisan_ mengenalnya sangat mengenalnya,"

"Benarkah? Ceritakan," pinta Naruto.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah sepupu Ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina. Ia putri dari kakak ibumu, namanya Uzumaki Sara. Dia dulu tinggal bersama orang tuamu di kediaman Namikaze. Kyuubi sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil, maka dari itu orang tuamu menganggap Kyuubi sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Kyuubi juga sangat menyayangimu sejak kau lahir, ia pernah berkata kalau ia akan menjadi _neechan_ yang paling baik untukmu, adiknya."

Naruto merasakan matanya memanas. Ia merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Namun sejak kematian orang tuamu, Kyuubi diasuh oleh Uzumaki Mito, nenekmu. Dan kau diasuh olehkku. Sejak saat itu kau dan Kyuubi tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi aku sering berkomunikasi dengannya, mengirimkan foto-fotomu kepada Kyuubi agar dia mengetahui perkembangan adik tersayangnya. Bahkan Kyuubi pernah marah-marah sendiri waktu ditelepon ketika aku memberitahukan padanya kalau kau hamil tanpa suami. Bahkan ia bersumpah akan membunuh pria yang menghamilimu dengan tangannya sendiri," Iruka terkikik geli mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengirimkan foto terbarumu," Iruka menutup penjelasannya.

"Dimana Kyuu-_nee_ tinggal?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Setelah orang tuamu meninggal, ia tinggal di Suna. Tapi... saat berumur 19 tahun ia pindah ke Kanada. Aku tidak tahu alasan kepindahannya. Tapi, saat komunikasi terakhir kami, ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia akan berlibur ke Jepang sekaligus menemui dan dua keponakannya," jawab Iruka panjang lebar.

"Jadi, sekarang berapa umur Kyuu-_nee_?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Mungkin sekitar 29 atau 30 tahunan."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia baru mengetahui kalau masih ada orang yang menyayanginya selain Iruka dan kedua anaknya. 'Aku yakin kalau Kyuu-_nee_ pasti akan bahagia kalau bersama Itachi_-nii_. Itachi-_nii_ kan orang baik,' batin Naruto yakin.

"_Jisan_, kapan Kyuu-_nee_ akan berkunjung ke Jepang?"

"Bulan ini,"

"APA!?"

.

..

Hari sudah cukup siang, tetapi kedua bocah bertolak belakang ini belum juga dijemput oleh ibunya. Yup… Izuna dan Yuki sedang menunggu Naruto yang berjanji akan menjemput mereka di villa Uchiha. Sambil menunggu Naruto datang, Yuki memilih menghidupkan televisi yang ada di ruang keluarga dari pada diam-diaman terus. Tidak mungkin kalau ia mengajak kakaknya mengobrol sedangkan kakaknya sendiri sedang bermain dalam artian menggerakkan semua benda dengan kemampuannya. Seperti mengangkat gelas yang berisi jus tomat buatan Mikoto dan lain sebagainya. Selain itu jika ia mengajak bicara Izuna, paling-paling hanya ditanggapi dengan _trademark_nya saja. Itupun termasuk beruntung, lebih parahnya lagi kalau Izuna hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi ocehan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hu~h menyebalkan.

"_Ne, niisan_ kenapa _kaasan_ lama sekali?" tanya Yuki sambil menatap Izuna yang tengah menggerakkan jus tomatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hn, tidak tahu. Mungkin saja _kaasan_ sedang ada keperluan," jawab Izuna masih dengan permainannya.

"_Tousan_ juga tidak kelihatan sejak tadi pagi," Yuki memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hn, _tousan_ sedang menjemput _kaasan_."

"Ha!? Kenapa _niisan_ tidak bilang padaku," sekarang wajah Yuki semakin cemberut, kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Hn,"

Dan Izuna sukses membuat Yuki menekuk wajahnya berkali-kali lipat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di halaman depan villa megah ini. Naruto keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti oleh Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sedikit canggung jika bersama dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya kemarin ia sangat membenci pemuda emo itu dan malam harinya mereka malah mengulang kejadian yang menyebabkan Izuna dan Yuki lahir ke dunia. Memalukan.

"_Kaasan_, Yuki kangen," teriak Yuki langsung menghambur ke pelukkan Naruto meninggalkan Izuna yang masih sibuk dengan mainannya.

"_Kaasan_ juga rindu Yuki. Dimana _niisan_mu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok Izuna.

"_Niisan_-"

"Hn, aku disini," potong Izuna cepat yang tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Yuki sudah berada di samping mereka.

"Bhu~ sejak kapan _niisan_ berada disitu?" tanya Yuki mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Tidak mau berbagi.

"Sedetik yang lalu," jawab Izuna datar.

Mendengar jawaban Izuna membuat Naruto mengutuk Uchiha di belakangnya karena anak sulungnya mewarisi ke-datar-an Uchiha. "Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Naruto dan disambut dengan gelengan kepala dari kedua anaknya. "Kalau begitu, siang ini _kaasan_ akan memasakkan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian ingin apa?" tanya Naruto penuh perhatian.

"Aku ingin ramen, sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen," jawan Yuki antusias.

"Aku ingin makan sama seperti _tousan_," kata Izuna.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin omelet ekstra tomat," sambung Sasuke.

"Baiklah… ayo Yuki kau bantu _kaasan_."

"Ayo…"

.

..

Sedangkan di kamar Itachi, terlihat sang pemilik kamar yang sedang memandang foto ukuran 10R. di dalam foto tersebut terdapat dua manusia berbeda gender. Sang wanita memiliki rambut berwarna merah sedikit _orange_ dan iris ruby yang tajam tapi juga menawan. Wanita di dalam foto tersebut sedang memamerkan senyum indahnya yang jarang ditunjukannya pada orang lain. Sedangkan sang pria yang dirangkul oleh wanita tersebut memiliki rambut raven panjang yang dikuncir rendah, iris onyx yang tegas, dan jangan lupakan dua buah garis harus yang berada di bawah matanya. Pria tersebut memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Itachi tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dengan wanita manis namun garang tersebut. Jujur saja ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Ia menyesal, seandainya saja ia dulu mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dulu pasti semua ini tidak terjadi. Pasti ia sudah berbahagia dengan wanita itu.

"Kyuubi… dimana kau sekarang? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"_Kyuu… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"_

_Plaak!_

"_Kau tahu Itachi, aku kecewa pikir kita bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya tapi apa yang kau perbuat padaku? Hikss… aku membencimu Itachi."_

"_Kyuu… dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."_

"_Maaf Itachi, aku terlanjur kecewa padamu. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi Itachi."_

Braak!

"_Aniki_, aku mempunyai berita tentang Uzumaki Kyuubi,"

.

..

TBC

A/N

Okeeyy… maaf ya up datenya lama pake bgt, setahun lagii… #_plaak_ okey disini Syifa rada bingung dan galau… Kyuubi bagusnya sudah punya anak apa beluuumm? Tapi anakny Itachi looh… Tolong sarannya yaa…. q benar-benar pusshiiiingggg…..

Waktunya Syifa jawab pertanyaan

**Apa Naruto akan kembali ke keluarga Uchiha dan menikah secara resmi?**

Naruto memang kembali, tapi itu tidak mudah… ingat Gaara itu akan menjadi penghalang buat Sasuke..

**Mikoto juga iblis?**

Jawabannya adalah iya. Disini ceritanya Mikoto merupakan keturunan dr iblis tersebut tetapi bersaudara sangaaaaaaaat jauh dengan Fugaku. Karena mereka saling mencinta, mereka memilih menikah dan lahirlah Uchiha bersaudara.

Dan yang minta Izuna dan Yuki punya adik… tuh dah diproses sama SasuNaru… #hihihi….

Okee… cukup sekian dulu^^ sampai ketemu di chap deepaaann….


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur super cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC, fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukkan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\\\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kabar keberadaan Kyuubi yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke, aura Itachi mulai terasa berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Terlihat lebih cerah walaupun tidak secerah Naruto dan Yuki tapi cukup cerah untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha. Sangat cerah. Selain itu, ia lebih sering menyebarkan senyum menawannya yang kadang-kadang membuat bungsu Uchiha merasa kesal sendiri karena salah satu korban dari feromon Itachi adalah Naruto, _mate_nya.

Itachi terus menunggu kedatangan Kyuubi ke Jepang walau itu belum pasti terjadi. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau Kyuubi, _love_nya, _kitsune_nya pasti kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Jepang. Kembali ke pelukannya dan berubah marga menjadi Uchiha. Uchiha Kyuubi. Kedengarannya sangat cocok, bahkan Itachi pasti akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Jika Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke gila. Maka hanya Kyuubilah satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat sulung Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Itachi gila.

Saat ini, entah yang keberapa kali, Itachi berkunjung ke kediaman Iruka. Hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan Kyuubi yang masih samar-samar. Ditemani dengan Sasuke yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto, Itachi dan adiknya itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sederhana tempat sementara Naruto dan kedua buah anaknya bernaung sampai kemudian akan berpindah ke mansion Uchiha.

Sesaat setelah memasuki pekarangan rumah Iruka, Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil lain yang tengah terparkir di halaman rumah Iruka. Sayangnya, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan mobil itu beserta dengan pemiliknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Panda Berambut Merah. Sasuke terlalu sibuk kalau hanya untuk mengingat nama pemuda merah itu, jadi menurut Sasuke julukan itu lebih tepat.

Sejak lima hari yang lalu, Gaara memang tidak pernah absen untuk tidak mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto belum terikat pernikahan dengan ayah biologis Izuna dan Yuki, Gaara semakin gencar untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke uring-uringan.

Izuna dan Yuki sediri, tentu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berusaha menyingkirkan Gaara dengan caranya sendiri. Izuna semakin sering berlatih menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk menakut-nakuti Gaara. Begitu pula dengan Yuki, ia sangat dingin kepada Gaara. Kadang-kadang ke-dingin-an Yuki bisa membuat Itachi yang tak sengaja lewat bergidik ngeri. Namun sayangnya, itu semua tidak berhasil membuat Gaara mundur.

Tak ayal, perang dinginpun terjadi antara Gaara dengan Sasuke berserta Izuna dan Yuki.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Yang Naruto ketahui hanyalah Gaara berkunjung karena ingin bernostalgia sedang Sasuke datang untuk menemani Itachi menunggu kedatangan Kyuubi. Naruto menganggap Izuna semakin sering berlatih hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak baik, ia bisa menolong keluarganya. Dan Yuki yang berubah menjadi dingin karena beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak membuat ramen.

Tidak peka!

"_Tousaaan_," melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Yuki berlari-lari dari dalam rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan ayahnya dengan pelukkan.

Greep!

"Yuki kangen _tousan_, Izuna _-nii_ juga begitu," Yuki bergelayut manja pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Yuki dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menggendong Yuki di punggungnya. "Dimana _niisan_mu?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki rumah meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil.

"_Niisan_ berada di halaman belakang, sedang menyalurkan amarahnya mungkin."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena beberapa hari ini _kaasan_ selalu asik sendiri dengan Gaara-_jisan_. Dan itu membuat _kaasan_ jarang memperhatikan kami," Yuki mem_pout_kan bibirnya merasa sebal dengan tingkah Naruto belakangan ini yang jarang memperhatikan mereka dan lebih memilih berbincang dengan orang yang dipanggil Sasuke Tuan Panda Berambut Merah.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pemuda merah itu. Dan Sasuke lebih tidak menyukainya lagi karena Naruto lebih mementingkan Gaara dari pada anaknya. "Kita buat _kaasan_mu menyesal karena telah mengabaikan kakakmu dan kamu," Sasuke menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Caranya?"

.

..

Dari ruang tamu di rumah Naruto, terdengar gelak tawa dari dua manusia yang terus bercanda tenpa mengenal waktu. Gaara dan Naruto sedang mengenang masa sekolah mereka yang sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya membuat Naruto melupakan waktu adalah perkara yang sangat mudah untuk Gaara.

Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh, sejak kedatangannya tadi siang, ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Apa pemuda itu sudah menyerah mendapatkan Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Pasti _rival _ Gaara dalam memperebutkan Naruto mempunyai rencana. Rencana licik.

"Ohh.. astaga Gaara kau masih mengingatnya. Aku yakin Bakoro-_sensei_ sangat malu saat itu," tawa Naruto kembali terdengar membelah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yaahh… siapa yang bisa melupakan wajah Bakoro-_sensei_ yang sangat merah saat itu."

Kembali mereka berdua tertawa seakan-akan hanya ada mereka di dunia ini. Sampai tak sengaja iris _sapphire_ Naruto melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar mengetahui bahwa ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara.

"Astaga… sudah hampir empat jam kita ngobrol," pekik Naruto.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang bergambar rubah itu. "Benar juga,"

"Kenapa teme tidak mengingatkanku yaa?" tanya Naruto sedikit sebal. Biasanya memang Sasuke yang mengingatkan Naruto kalau berbincang terlalu lama dengan Gaara kecuali hari ini. "Apa si teme itu tidak datang?" tanyanya lagi. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kekecewaan atas ketidak datangan Sasuke.

"Entahlah~ sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Ini hampir malam."

"Ahh iya. Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk singkat sebagai balasannya. Ia kemudian keluar rumah dengan Naruto yang mengantarkannya sampai pintu depan.

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Naruto seperti merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya. Terlihat sangat suram, tidak ada pertengkaran Izuna dan Yuki yang selalu membuat rumah ini ramai.

Naruto ternganga. Ia baru sadar jika ia tidak melihat Yuki dan Izuna sejak tadi. Astaga… bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan mereka berdua. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati atas kebodohannya.

Ibu dua orang anak itu berlari memasuki rumah, memanggil-manggil nama Izuna dan Yuki. Namun sayang, tidak ada satupun dari anaknya yang menyahut. Kemana perginya Izuna dan Yuki? Pikir Naruto. Ia menggeledah setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan anak-anaknya.

Naruto memasuki kamar Izuna dan Yuki, ini adalah ruangan terakhir yang belum digeledahnya. Dan hasilnya sama saja dengan ruangan lain. Nihil. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena terhalang air mata yang mengumpul. Dan jatuh, Naruto menangis dalam diam. Otaknya mulai berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak.

Bagaimana kalau Izuna dan Yuki diculik?

Bagaimana kalau mereka diculik oleh om-om mesum?

Bagamana kalau Izuna dan Yuki diculik oleh psikopat gila?

Bagaimana kalau-

"TIDAAAAK," Naruto berteriak tidak jelas kala pemikirannya mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Dan saat itu Naruto mendapati dua buah kertas memo di atas meja belajar anaknya, Naruto mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

_**Kaasan, maaf kalau kaasan tidak menemukan kami di rumah. Sebenarnya kami tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan ini… tapi sepertinya memang ini yang terbaik. Sejak kedatangan Gaara-jisan lima hari yang lalu, kaasan jadi sering mengabaikan kami dan akan kembali memperhatikan kami setelah tousan menegur kaasan. Maafkan kami kaasan… jika kaasan lebih mementingkan Gaara-jisan, kami pergi dari rumah. Kami sayang kaasan.**_

_**Uchiha – Uzumaki Yuki**_

Isakkan pelan terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ia sadar memang ini salahnya, ia jadi sering mengabaikan Izuna dan Yuki sejak kedatangan Gaara. Entah Gaara yang salah atau dirinya yang salah. Tetap saja kedua anaknya telah pergi. "Hiks… hiks… _gomennasai_."

Tak sengaja mata sembab Naruto melihat kertas memo lain yang belum sempat ia baca. Ia meletakkan memo dari Yuki dan mengambil kertas memo yang Naruto percayai dari Izuna.

_**Hn…**_

_**Uchiha – Uzumaki Izuna**_

TWITCH!

Kening Naruto mengernyit. Ia pikir Izuna akan meninggalkan memo yang berisi curahan hati seperti Yuki. Tapi pada kenyataannya? Hanya dua huruf khas Uchiha dan namanya sendiri yang tertera dalam memo tersebut. Bisa-bisanya Izuna seperti itu. Mungkin jika dalam suasana yang tepat, Naruto akan menjitak kepala Izuna agar sifat dingin turunan Sasuke bisa hilang. Tapi sayangnya…

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

…Izuna tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Izuna, Yuki, kalian dimana?" lirih Naruto.

.

..

"_Tadaima,_" suara lantang dan sedikit campuran lesu milik Iruka menyadarkan Naruto dari kesedihannya dan penyesalannya.

Buru-buru Naruto menghampiri Iruka yang Nampak sangat kacau. Mungkin karena masalah pekerjaan, pikir Naruto. "Ah~ _Okaerinasai_," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tak kalah lesu. Walau samar-samar, Iruka masih bisa melihat mata Naruto yang …sembab? Sepertinya Naruto habis menangis. Yaa… karena pada dasarnya Naruto baru saja menangis.

"Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka khawatir sambil mengusap-usap lembut surai pirang Naruto.

"Hiks…" tak tahan lagi membendung air mata yang keluar kedua matanya, Naruto menangis di depan Iruka dengan kedua tangan yang mencoba menutup wajahnya. "Hiks… _jisan_, hiks.."

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah," ujar Iruka masih dengan nada lembut yang bisa menenangkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Kecuali untuk Naruto. Iruka membawa Naruto ke sofa yang ada dan mendudukannya.

"_Jisan_.. hiks… aku yakin hiks.. setelah ini… hikss.. _jisan _pasti hikss.. membenciku," Naruto menanggapi perkataan Iruka disela-sela ratap tangisnya.

Iruka tidak mengerti. Alasan apa yang bisa membuat Iruka membenci Naruto? Naruto adalah keluarganya, satu-satunya harga yang paling berharga kenapa pula ia harus bersusah payah membenci Naruto?

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari pria berkuncir itu, Naruto menyerahkan dua kertas memo yang ditinggalkan oleh Izuna dan Yuki dengan tangan yang gemeteran.

Iruka mengernyitkan keningnya, tetapi ia tetap menerima memo yang diberikan Naruto. Masih dengan tampang kebingungan, Iruka membaca kedua memo tersebut. Dan wajahnya kini menjadi… entahlah sangat menakutkan untuk dilihat.

"Izuna dan Yuki pergi dari rumah. Itu yang membuatmu menangis?" tebak Iruka setelah selesai membaca kedua memo tersebut. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, intinya Iruka sangat kecewa pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk takut. Ia siap jika Iruka akan memarahinya.

Menghela nafas panjang mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, Iruka menatap Naruto yang tertunduk. "Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau menyesal mengabaikan anak-anakmu?"

"Y-ya _jisan_,"

"Bagaimana kalau kedua anakmu kembali? Apa kau akan mengabaikan mereka lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ti-tidak _jisan_. A-aku tidak akan mengabaikan Izuna dan Yuki."

"Kau tahu-" Iruka memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Masalah pekerjaan membuatnya stress dan sekarang ditambah dengan menghilangnya Izuna dan Yuki. "-Kyuubi sudah tiba di Jepang."

Naruto terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka kalau seseorang yang selama ini menyayanginya telah sampai di negaranya, Jepang. "K-Kyuu-_nee_, sudah sampai di Jepang?"

Iruka mengangguk singkat. "Mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia sampai ke sini."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, sekitar lima menit menunggu terdengar suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di halaman rumah Iruka. Naruto yang menduga kalau yang datang adalah Kyuubi memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuubi melihat wajahnya yang kusut. Karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk menghindari Kyuubi sementara waktu. Paling tidak sampai wajahnya kembali terlihat segar tanpa ada jejak-jejak air mata. Dan membasuh wajahnya mungkin pilihan yang tepat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kabur ke kamarnya, Iruka bergegas membukakkan pintu berniat menyambut salah satu anggota keluarganya yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah bertatap muka.

"_Tadaima."_

Dan suara yang sudah sangat-sangat lama tidak didengarnya kembali terlantun. Sungguh Iruka sangat bahagia sekarang. Walaupun bukan saudara kandung, tetapi Iruka sangat menyayangi Kyuubi dan juga Naruto. Ia menganggap bahwa Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah anaknya. Anaknya yang berharga.

Pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Surai merah ke-_orange orange_-annya diikat tinggi. Kulitnya yang putih bersih. Mata ruby tajam yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat berkilau. Tubuhnya yang proposional menjadi poin _plus_ untuk wanita yang memiliki sifat garang tersebut.

Cantik…

Sangat cantik…

"_Okaerinasai_," jawab Iruka bahagia.

Kyuubi menghampiri Iruka dan memeluknya erat, melepas rindu akibat tidak pernah bertemu beberapa tahun.

.

..

Kyuubi telah menata pakaiannya di kamar yang Iruka siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum kedatangannya ke Jepang. Dan sekarang wanita yang kata Iruka memiliki keganasan yang sama dengan ibu Naruto a.k.a Kushina itu tengah membersihkan diri di bawah guyuran air yang keluar dari _shower_ di kamar mandi tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Kyuubi telah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memang tidak suka memakai _make up_ yang terlalu _over_. Hanya bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ sebagai _make up_ diwajahnya jika sedang berpergian. Tetapi wajahnya akan terlihat alami tanpa polesan bahan-bahan kimia jika Kyuubi sedang ada di rumah. Seperti saat ini.

Iruka yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang baru datang. Dan tanpa menunggu perintah Kyuubi langsung membantu Iruka menyiapkan makan malam.

"_Ne jisan,_Naruto dimana? Keponakanku juga? Sepi sekali," tanya Kyuubi.

"Nanti _jisan_ ceritakan. Sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin kau pasti belum mengisi perutmu," Iruka sedikit mengalihkan topic.

Meski sedikit aneh dengan sikap Iruka yang terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kyuubi mencoba menepis sikap aneh Iruka dari pikirannya. Ia lebih menuruti ucapan Iruka untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak kedatangannya ke Jepang belum terisi makanan apapun. Sekaligus juga untuk melepas rindu atas rasa masakan Jepang.

.

..

"Tok…tok…tok…" suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya tentang keadaan Izuna dan Yuki. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar dibanding satu setengah jam yang lalu. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mata dengan iris _sapphire_ jernihnya masih terlihat sembab.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Beruntung suaranya tidak berubah serak karena habis menangis.

Hening… tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto yang terbilang sangat mudah itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. 'Tidak mungkin hantu 'kan?' batin Naruto mulai ngawur.

"Kyuubi,"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang mendengar suara asing seorang wanita. Ia belum siap… belum siap bertemu dengan Kyuubi, tapi ia harus menemuinya sekarang. Dengan langkah perlahan ditambah ragu-ragu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, memutar knop pintu yang sebelumnya membuka kuncinya terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja Naruto melakukan semua itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Mencoba membuat Kyuubi bosan menunggu sampai akhirnya pergi dari depan kamarnya.

Ini aneh, sungguh…. Semua ini terasa aneh dan janggal. Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah lama tidak pernah saling bertatap muka. Padahal diantara mereka, hanya Kyuubi saja yang sudah mengenal Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak mengenal Kyuubi. Memang… dulu saat Naruto masih kecil mereka saling kenal, saling menyayangi dan saling mengasihi. Tetapi itu dulu… dulu saat Naruto masih kecil, sedangkan sekarang ia sudah dewasa, memiliki dua orang anak pula. Belum lagi masalah yang dihadapinya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sejak Sasuke melakukan hal yang yang tidak senonoh terhadapnya.

Jadi, adakah yang bisa memberinya suatu alas an mengapa ia harus ketakutan bertemu dengan Kyuubi?

"Kenapa lama sekali?" omel Kyuubi sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Naruto.

"…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membutuhkan waktu 10 menit hanya untuk membuka pintu," cercanya lagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan diamnya Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam terus?"

"A-aku-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuubi terlebih dahulu menyeretnya keluar kamar menuju ruang makan sambil mengomel tidak jelas, 'Apa ini sifat _neesan?_ Galak, tidak suka dibantah, dan menyeramkan. Wajahnya memang cantik. Rambutnya juga hampir sama seperti milik _kaasan' _ batin Naruto sambil memeperhatikan Kyuubi yang masih mengomel. Tanpa sadar naruto menyinggungkan senyuman tipis begitu sadar kalau Kyuubi memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Kushina.

Mereka menghampiri Iruka yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Kenapa lama sekali?' tanya Iruka pada keduanya.

"Itu karena si bodoh ini sangat lamban. Aku jadi heran selama ini apa yang dimakan oleh bocah ini sampai-sampai membuatnya menjadi selamban siput?" ketus Kyuubi mengejek.

"Tentu saja ramen '_ttebayou_. Apalagi?" jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Pantas saja lamban. Makanannya saja banyak lemak dan tidak sehat. Bocah ini lamban pasti karena terlalu banyak lemak dalam tubuhnya."

"HEII…. Jangan menghinaku," sungut Naruto. emosinya sedang dipancing rupanya.

"Kalau begitu,… " Kyuubi menaruh banyak sayur yang Iruka buat dalam piring Naruto. "Makan ini semua sampai habis."

Mata Naruto terbelalak begitu melihat tumpukan sayuran berwarna hijau di atas piringnya. "Aku tidak suka semua ini. Akan aku makan kalau ada ramen 5 porsi maka semua sayuran ini juga akan habis. Jadi sekarang lebih baik buatkan aku ramen."

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… tidak… tidak… kau harus makan sayuran dan kurangi makanan berlemak. Nanti kau gemuk."

"AKu tidak mau. Selama ini aku makan ramen dalam jumlah banyak juga tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak jadi gemuk karena ramen. Jadi,… Iruka-_jisan_ tolong buatkan aku ramen ya~ ya~ ya~" rayu Naruto pada Iruka.

"Turuti saja Kyuubi, Naruto. tidak ada salahnya kau mengurangi jatah makan ramenmu hari ini," putus Iruka tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Ck. _Jisan _sam saja," protes Naruto tidak memerdulikan Kyuubi yang tengah tersenyum sarat akan kemenangan padanya.

"Cepat habiskan makan malam kalian. Setelah ini kita akan ke villa Uchiha," ucap Iruka.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Kyuubi terbatuk karena tersedak saat minum. Dan ini terjadi karena ucapan Iruka. "Apa? Ke-ke villa Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi terkaget-kaget setelah berhasil menyembuhkan batuk sementaranya.

"Ya, setelah ini kita akan ke villa Uchiha," Iruka kembali menegaskan penjelasannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kita harus kesana?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit tajam.

_Well…_ dia masih memiliki rasa marah pad bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tadi, Mikoto-_san _memberitahu _jisan_ kalau Izuna dan Yuki berada di villa mereka."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Izuna dan Yuki berada di sana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mungkin saja saat kau sedang bersama dengan Gaara, Sasuke membawa kedua putranya pergi," terka Iruka.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ia kecolongan. Seandainya saja ia tidak terlarut dalam obrolannya dengan Gaara pasti semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Izuna dan juga Yuki tidak perlu pergi villa Uchiha. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika kedua putra-putrinya itu mengunjungi villa Uchiha ataupun menginap di villa tersebut. Tapi… masalahnya adalah-

"Kenapa si teme tidak memberi tahuku kalau Izuna dan Yuki akan ikut bersamanya? Setidaknya harus minta izin terlebih dahulu," gerutu Naruto kesal sambil mengunyah makan malamnya beringas. Berharap bahwa yang ia kunyah adalah si teme, pantat ayam, yang punya sharingan.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Kyuubi juga turut membelalakkan matanya. "Apa aku juga harus ikut ke villa Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi. Raut kekhawatiran tersirat dengan jelas di wajah Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja. _Jisan _ tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah," jawab Iruka tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi yang semakin jelas gurat kekhawatirannya.

Kyuubi tidak bisa menyalahkan Iruka. Pamannya itu tidak tahu kalau ia memiliki masalah dengan sulung Uchiha. Tapi juga tidak mungkin baginya untuk menceritakan semuanya –alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan Konoha. Belum lagi ada seseorang yang sampai detik ini Kyuubi sembunyikan eksistensinya karena suatu alasan. Tapi…. astaga ia baru tiba di Konoha baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu secepat ini?

"Kyuu-_nee_," panggil Naruto membuat wanita bermbut merah itu tersentak –tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi gugup.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Iruka cemas disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Ah… sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan makan malamnya agar tidak terlarut mengunjungi villa Uchiha," kata Kyuubi sambil memulai memakan malamnya yang belum tersentuh. Sebenarnya perkataan Kyuubi bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia belum siap jika harus menceritakan masa lalunya yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. Selain itu, ia juga belum siap untuk menambah beban Iruka. Cukup hanya dia dan _Kami-sama_ saja yang tahu. Lagi pula ia cukup bahagia kalau hanya 'dia' saja yang menemaninya. Ia –Uzumaki Kyuubi tidak akan pernah membutuhkan Uchiha Itachi.

.

..

Ting tong…

Iruka berserta kedua keponakannya yang berdiri di belakangnya telah sampai di villa Uchiha. Beruntung mereka di suruh langsung memasuki kawasan villa, jadi tidak perlu menunggu di luar kawasan villa yang mewah tersebut.

CKLEK!

Pintu di depan ketiganya terbuka menampilkan sosok perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam dengan senyum ramah yang terpampang di wajah ayunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Istri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar ketika mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"Sudah datang rupanya. Masuklah… semuanya sudah menunggu," sambut Mikoto ramah.

"_Arigatou_ MIkoto-_san_," ucap Iruka tak kalah ramahnya.

Tanpa sengaja iris onyx milik Mikoto bertrubukan dengan iris ruby milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya terpaku di tempat ia hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap ibu dari mantan sahabatnya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau Mikoto kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menangkup kedua sisi pipinya dan menatapnya intens membuat Kyuubi sangat, sangat ingin melarikan diri.

"Kyuubi. Benar kau Kyuubi?" tanya Mikoto sedikit ragu. Beruntung Iruka dan Naruto sudah masuk ke rumahnya dan mencari kedua cucunya sehingga mereka tidak mungkin bisa melihat adegan pertemuan antara Kyuubi dengan Mikoto.

"_N-ne, basan_," jawab Kyuubi dengan gugup.

GREP!

Mikoto langsung memeluk Kyuubi erat takut jika teman Itachi dulu hilang lagi atau bisa di katakan menyebunyikan diri lagi. "_Basan~"_

"Astaga Kyuubi~ kemana saja kau ini. pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Menghilang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa member kabar. Kamu pikir kami ini siapa?"

"_Gomennasai._"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kehilangannya kami. Belum lagi Itachi, dia seperti orang gila selama ini."

Itachi? Seperti orang gila? Hanya karena dia pergi tanpa pamit? Tapi, buat apa dia seperti itu? Seharusnya yang menjadi hila itu dirinya. Yang menjadi korban Itachi itu dirinya, bukan orang lain. Mungkin jika saja Itachi tidak melakukan hal 'itu' padanya dulu, pasti sekarang Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak jika melihat Itachi gila. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuubi sekarang membenci Itachi. Tidak mungkin dirinya akan bersikap sama seperti dulu jika bersama Itachi tidak mungkin.

"_Kaasan_, kenapa lama sekali? Yang lain sudah menungg-"

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat. Pria itu, pria yang dulu menyandang sebagai sahabatnya sekarang berada di depannya.

"Itachi~"

Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Wanita yang ia rindukan kini berada di hadapannya –lebih tepatnya berada di pelukan ibunya. Wanita yang ia cintai, kini sudah kembali.

"Kyuubi~"

TES!

.

..

TBC

**A/N**

**Haii… #lambaitangan maaf up date nya super duper lelet hehe #ketawagaring maaf ya~~~~~ emm.. ada yang nunggu fic ini? *readers : TIDAK!* oh ya sudah….. kabuuuuuurr #dilemparkelaut**

**Okey~ okey~ okey~ Syifa minta maaf karena up datenya kayak siput berjalan. Tapi sungguh di duta Syifa sibuk mikirin bantara, UTS + UKK, pameran, pemantapan dewan, belum lagi UH yang banyak. UH satu muncul yang lain ikut nyusul, jadi gak sempet nulis fic ini.**

**Ide buat nulis fic ini hilang entah kemana, makanya saya hibernasi dulu dari fic ini. maaf ya~ Syifa yakin gak ada yang mau maafin Syifa, tapi berhubung lagi puasa jadi mau gak mau harus mau dong #maksa **

**Dan thanks buat yang udah ngingetin Syifa lewat review maupun lewat PM makasih ya buat Namikaze Otorie dan Riena Okazaki, maaf janjinya fic ini up date bulan April eh malah molor sampai bulan Juli. Maaf ya~ maaf….**

**Dan thanks buat kritikannya, akan Syifa perbaiki secepat yang Syifa bisa~~**

**Rencanya fic ini selesai di chap ini, tapi sepertinya fic ini selesai di chap depan.. aduh sekali lagi maaf ya, Syifa memang author yang mengecewakan :'(**

**Sampai jumpa~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur super cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC, fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukkan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\\\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaasan_, kenapa lama sekali? Yang lain sudah menungg-"

Nafas Kyuubi tercekat. Pria itu, pria yang dulu menyandang sebagai sahabatnya sekarang berada di depannya.

"Itachi~"

Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Wanita yang ia rindukan kini berada di hadapannya –lebih tepatnya berada di pelukan ibunya. Wanita yang ia cintai, kini sudah kembali.

"Kyuubi~"

TES!

Sungguh jika semua ini adalah mimpi, Itachi pasti berharap untuk selalu terjebak di dunia mimpi. Dimana ia bisa memandang dan menyentuh Kyuubi sesuka hati tanpa perlu takut Kyuubi_nya_ akan pergi dari sisinya. Ia sudah sering mengalami hal ini. bermimpi bertemu Kyuubi, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia yang tentu saja bersama Kyuubi, menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama Kyuubi, merawat dan mendidik anak-anak mereka. Ia sering mengalaminya. Tapi semua itu tidak nyata. Sedangkan wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kyuu~" lirih Itachi. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh wanita yang hampir dua belas tahun ini tak ditemui. Mengumandangkan kata-kata penuh cinta. Membelai rambut jingga sang pujaan. Mencium. Bercanda bersama-sama, seperti ketika mereka bersahabat dulu.

Waktu itu, penandaan Kyuubi, mereka memiliki umur yang sama yaitu 17 tahun. Pagi hari setelah malam yang membuat mereka terpisah, Kyuubi mengatakan kebencian dan kekecewaannya pada Itachi. Bahkan Kyuubi meminta Itachi untuk tidak menemuinya beberapa waktu. Dan Itachi menyanggupinya karena tidak ingin menambah kadar kebencian Kyuubi terhadapnya. Ia melakukan itu selama dua tahun, dan ia harus memendam penyesalan yang sangat besar ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi sudah tidak lagi tinggal di Suna. Ia sangat terpukul waktu itu.

Kyuubi meninggalkannya karena kesalah pahaman. Kyuubi meninggalkannya tanpa tahu alasan Itachi menodai kesuciannya. Kyuubi meninggalkannya ketika sebuah rasa yang membuatnya berani berbuat jauh menyelimuti hatinya. Kyuubi meninggalkannya yang tanpa Kyuubi ketahui tengah memendam rasa cinta yang sangat dalam. Ya~~ Itachi sangat mencintai Kyuubi ketika wanita beriris _ruby_ itu pergi.

Kyuubi masih berdiri di posisinya. Mikoto telah melepaskan pelukaannya terhadap Kyuubi. Ia memandangi putranya dan Kyuubi secara bergantian. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya. Ini saatnya anaknya mendapatkan kebahagian setelah terpuruk begitu lama. Dengan pelan-pelan, Mikoto meninggalkan sepasang sahabat yang kini berubah menjadi mantan sahabat itu. Memberi waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kyuu~" lirih Itachi lagi. Ia kini tengah menahan hasrat untuk menerjang tubuh Kyuubi, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Ia tidak peduli kalau Kyuubi melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Ia tidak perlu malu karena menangis, karena sebenarnya air matanya ini merupakan salah satu tanda kerinduan yang sangat mendalam.

"…"

Kyuubi sejak tadi hanya terdiam, menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit Itachi artikan. Ia tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang terlihat jelas sangat ingin menumpahkan kerinduannya. Tapi ia bisa apa, rasa kekecewaannya masih ada. Ia tidak mungkin menyambut Itachi hangat sama seperti dulu. Walaupun ada bagian dari hatinya yang justru menginginkan hal yang lain.

"Kyuu, kumohon jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini," pinta Itachi. Ia sudah membuang seluruh egonya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Demi apapun, seandainya ada yang bisa membuat Kyuubi kembali ke dalam pelukannya, Itachi pasti akan melakukannya.

"…"

Ekspresi terluka jelas di _onyx_ Itachi. Ia sudah sangat putus asa, ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Melihat keterdiaman Kyuubi membuat sang sulung Itachi _down_, beranggapan bahwa sepertinya hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas sahabat sejak dulu. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk membuat hubungan mereka mejadi lebih dari sahabat. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia merelakan Kyuubi.

Dengan rasa putus asa, Itachi berniat menghilangkan tanda Uchiha dalam tubuh Kyuubi. Hanya dengan itu Kyuubi bisa memilih jalan hidupnya tanpa perlu terbebani dengan adanya lambang Uchiha dalam tubuhnya. Meski ia harus kehilangan nyawa sekalipun, ia tidak peduli. Kebahagiaan Kyuubi adalah prioritasnya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan egonya yang bertindak. Ia tidak bisa mellihat ekspresi terluka Kyuubi.

"Maafkan aku."

.

..

"_Kaasan_…" teriak Yuki begitu melihat ibunya datang bersama kakeknya. Ia yang semula duduk tenang di meja makan langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pelukan Naruto. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto yang kini tengah mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Yuki rindu _kaasan_," ucapnya

"_Kaasan_ juga rindu Yuki. Kenapa Yuki pergi tidak minta izin sama _kaasan_?" tanya Naruto dengan intonasi marah.

"Itu karena _kaasan_ bermain terus sama Gaara-_jisan_. Yuki 'kan bosan kalau main sendiri."

"Tapi 'kan ada Izuna-_nii_."

"Izuna-_niisan_ lebih suka main sama mata merah. Yuki 'kan kesepian. Tadi saat _tousan_ datang, _kaasan_ masih main sama Gaara-_jisan_. Karena Yuki tidak tahu harus ngapain, jadinya Yuki ikut _tousan_."

Sambil menggendong Yuki, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Di sana ia sudah melihat Fugaku, Sasuke, dan Izuna yang hanya menatapnya datar. 'Tidak senang dengan kedatanganku huh?!" cibir Naruto dalam hati.

"Kanapa kau menatap _kaasan_ seperti itu Izuna?" tanya Naruto sedikit risih dengan tatapan Izuna yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kupikir _kaasan_ sudah melupakan kami," jawab Izuna sekenanya. Tanpa peduli kalau hati Naruto saat ini seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum runcing.

Sakit~

Sangat sakit~

_Okey…_ Naruto mengaku salah karena beberapa hari ini ia kurang memperhatikan Izuna dan Yuki. Padahal biasanya ia selalu bertanya ini itu pada mereka. Seperti kehidupan sekolahnya dan yang lain. Tapi putra pertamanya itu tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat hatinya mencelos bukan?

"Dimana _aniki?_" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat ibunya datang dari ruang depan.

"Oh~~ _aniki_mu sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya selama ini."

"Kyuubi, heh?" tebak Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Mikoto.

"Jadi perempuan garang itu sudah kembali?" tanya sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan anggota keluarganya dengan Iruka dan Naruto yang kini tengah memangku Yuki.

"Begitulah," jawab Mikoto singkat.

.

..

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku melukaimu aku tahu itu. Aku… aku akan menghilangkan tanda itu. Dan… dan kau bisa hidup bebas tanpa terkekang oleh tanda itu," Itachi tersenyum getir.

Inilah resiko dari keturunan Uchiha. Para Uchiha akan mati di saat berumur tujuh belas tahun jika mereka tidak segera menemukan dan melakukan _sesuatu_ pada _mate_ mereka. Para Uchiha juga harus tetap menjaga perasaan cinta sang _mate_.

Uchiha akan mengamuk jika _mate_nya selingkuh meskipun mereka belum terikat oleh pernikahan. Para Uchiha tersebut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka dan kekuatan mereka. Mereka akan menyerang secara membabi buta. Apa saja yang ada di hadapannya, maka mereka akan memusnahkannya.

Dalam beberapa kasus yang pernah terjadi, seorang Uchiha juga bisa menghilangkan tanda yang mereka buat tetapi dengan nyawa mereka sebagai taruhannya. Karena pada dasarnya ritual Uchiha yang dilakukan pada saat berumur 17 tahun itu merupakan sebuah ritual dimana kekuatan seorang Uchiha akan bertambah. Melakukan hal _itu_ sama saja dengan membagi kekuatan mereka pada keturunan mereka kelak. Tapi selain itu, tanda yang mereka pada sang mate buat juga menyimpan kekuatan mereka. Apabila tanda tersebut hilang, kekuatan mereka justru akan membalik menyerang mereka sendiri.

Dalam sejarah Uchiha, hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil membuat segel kutukan yang melindungi tanda Uchiha. Yang pertama leluhur mereka, Uchiha Madara dan yang kedua Uchiha Sasuke. Karena sebenarnya segel kutukan itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang tidak sedikit. Yang dibumbui sedikit rasa cinta dari kedua belah pihak, maka segel tersebut akan tetap menyatu dengan tubuh sang _mate_ dan tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan cara apapun.

"Aku… aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga kau mau?" tawar Itachi. Pedih rasanya mengatakan hal itu. Seandainya ia bisa, ia akan menjadi egois, membawa Kyuubi pergi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau perlu ia akan membuat segel kutukan yang sama seperti milik Sasuke meski terlambat. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Mengapa? Karena Uchiha Itachi sangat mencintai Uzumaki Kyuubi. Meskipun ia tidak bisa memilikinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kyuubi akhirnya meski dengan suara kelewat dingin.

Itachi tersenyum tulus, karena bisa mendengar suara Kyuubi lagi. Meskipun tetap ada sesuatu yang salah dengan senyuman Itachi. Terlihat tulus, namun disisi lain juga terlihat dipaksakan.

"Aku… ingin kau bahagia. Prioritasku adalah itu," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Kau menginginkan aku bahagia? Cih," Kyuubi mendecih sinis. "Lupakah kau dengan apa yang kau lakukan padakku dulu? Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu?" desis Kyuubi. Mungkin wanita berambut merah itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Kau menipuku. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau kesulitan belajar dan memintaku untuk mengajarimu. Saat itu, entah kenapa aku menyanggupimu. Padahal aku tahu. Kalau Uchiha tidaklah bodoh," Kyuubi tersenyum sinis ketika mengingat kembali masa lalunya. "Saat aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin pulang lantaran hari sudah malam. Kau justru menolaknya dan memintaku untuk menginap. Ingatkah kau, kalau kau pernah memukul tengkukku, membuatku pingsan karena aku terus memaksa untuk pulang? Ingatkah kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan semua itu karena.. aku mencintaimu.," teriak Itachi karena tidak tahan disudutkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu~"

Kyuubi hanya mematung di tempat. Pernyataan Itachi membuatnya bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir hangat mendengarnya. Meskipun ragu, ia tahu mengapa hatinya menghangat. Kyuubi memandang Itachi yang masih terus menggumamkan 'aku mencintaimu' tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia melangkah pelan memasuki villa tersebut. Sesaat ia berhenti di samping Itachi, ia berbisik lirih berharap bahwa bisikannya membuat Itachi berhenti menganggu hidupnya.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat Itachi."

Dan kemudian Kyuubi melangkah memasuki villa tersebut tanpa rasa takut tersesat, karena ia cukup sering mengunjungi villa ini bersama Itachi. Mengingatnya saja membuat _liquid_ bening milik Kyuubi menetes. Ia tertawa getir. Menertawakan kelamahannya yang mudah menitikkan air mata karena seorang manusia brengsek-menurut Kyuubi-bernama Itachi.

"Aku tahu Kyuu," Itachi berbalik, menatap punggung Kyuubi yang mulai menjauh. Tapi ia sangat yakin jika Kyuubi masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya. "Kau… datanglah besok ke tempat dimana kita sering bermain dulu. Aku… aku akan menghilangkan tanda itu," Itachi sekuat tenaga menekankan sisi iblisnya yang mulai murka. Karena Kyuubi bukan hanya miliknya, tapi juga milik sisi buruknya. Ia memang seorang Uchiha, tapi ia tidak memiliki intrik, cara-cara licik untuk memenangkan sesuatu. Ia cukup punya perasaan sebagai manusia pada umumnya. Meskipun ia harus melawan sisi iblisnya, itu bukan masalah yang besar untuknya.

Prioritasnya hanya Kyuubi. Hanya Uzumaki Kyuubi tidak ada yang lainnya. Meskipun itu adalah nyawanya sendiri.

"Grr.." Itachi menggeram marah. Kekuatannya mulai tidak bisa dikontrol setelah Kyuubi menghilang dari balik pintu. Pemuda dengan garis halus seperti keriput itu mencengkram dadanya. Iris _onyx_nya mulai berubah menjadi _sharingan._ _Mangekyu sharingan_ lebih tepatnya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia pergi melesat keluar, menjauhi rumahnya secepat angin.

.

..

Kyuubi menghela nafas panajng. Pembicaraannya dengan Itachi tadi cukup menguras emosi. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih mengingat pembicaraan mereka. Ketika Itachi akan menghilangkan tanda Uchiha di tubuhnya.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunan, Kyuubi tidak menyadari jika sekarang ia sudah sampai di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kyuu…" panggil Iruka berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuubi.

Ia sedikit tersentak, kemudian menatap seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum kikuk sebelum memberi sapa pada sang pemilik villa. Wanita yang sedang dilanda kegalauan tingkat dewa itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Tepat di depannya masih kosong, mungkin tempat duduk Itachi. Samping kirinya adalah Naruto dengan seorang bocah perempuan berada di pangkuannya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dan di samping kiri Naruto, seorang bocah berambut raven berwajah datar khas Uchiha yang berhadapan dengan Mikoto. Fugaku sendiri duduk di paling ujung kiri. Sedangkan Iruka mengisi di ujung kanan.

"A-ada apa _jisan_?" tanya Kyuubi sedikit terbata.

"Kau melamun," ucap Iruka.

"Ah! _Gomennasai_," sesal Kyuubi.

Hening…

"Sebaiknya kita segera makan malam keburu dingin nanti makanannya," ucap Mikoto.

"Ehmm… maaf _baasan_, tapi aku sudah makan tadi di rumah Iruka-_jisan_," tolak Kyuubi halus.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, Mikoto merubah matanya menjadi _sharingan_. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan mata tajamnya. Memaksa Kyuubi untuk memakan makanan yang ada. Walaupun itu berlaku tidak lama, tetap saja Kyuubi yang melihatnya sedikit merinding. Dua belas tahun tanpa ada Uchiha di sekelilingnya membuatnya sedikit lupa kalau Uchiha tidak suka dengan penolakan.

"A-aku akan makan."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuubi memakan makanan yang sudah Mikoto siapkan. Hal tersebut mengundang senyum kemenangan milik perempuan paruh baya itu. Dari luar memang ia terlihat anggun dan ramah, tapi jangan salah darah Uchiha juga mengalir dalam tubuhnya walaupun tidak sebanyak milik Fugaku dan kedua putranya.

Naruto sendiri… entah kenapa malam ini ia memakan begitu banyak makanan. Padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau ia sudah makan malam di rumahnya. Tapi tetap saja nafsu makannya masih saja ada. Bahkan sekarang ia sesekali melirik jus tomat milik Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia meneguk ludahnya begitu membayangkan rasa nikmat ketika cairan merah sedikit oren itu mengalir di kerongkongannya.

Ahh….. membayangkan saja membuatnya sangat ingin.

"T-teme…" panggil Naruto, masih memandangi jus tomat milik Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia justru menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil memandangi jus tomat milik Sasuke. Tanpa tahu kalau sisi iblis Sasuke tengah bergejolak, siap menyerang _mate_nya. Sasuke sambil menahan sisi iblisnya berontak ingin menerkam Naruto, mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. dan…

Pemuda adik Itachi itu mengangkat gelas jusnya. Ia memperhatikan arah pandang Naruto yang terpaku pada gelasnya. Ia sedikit berpikir. Namun, tak lama kemudian seringai keji terpampang di wajahnya. Mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk menguatkan hipotesisnya.

Iris biru Naruto terbelalak lebar, ia tidak menyakngka kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah menghabiskan jus tomatnya dengan beringas. Apalagi begitu ia menyadari kalau sejak tadi, Sasuke tengah menyeringai padanya. Tertawa mengejek. "Jusku habis dobe, kalau kau ingin, kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."

BRAK!

Reaksi yang keluar benar-benar di luar dugaan. Naruto menggebrak meja makan dengan kasar. Membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan terkejut. Terutama Yuki yang kini masih berada dalam pangkuan Naruto.

"Hiks… hiks.. hiks…" isak Yuki yang sedikit takut dengan kemarahan _kaasan_nya yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Seketika itu juga, empat _sharingan_ langsung aktif. Milik Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Izuna. Suasana di ruangan tersebut juga sedikit mencengkam. Iruka dan Kyuubi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yuki sendiri kini sudah berpindah tempat di pangkuan Iruka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" desis Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa?" tantang Naruto.

Sebenarnya keempat _sharingan_ tersebut tidaklah aktif begitu saja. Ada aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuat keempat _sharingan_ tersebut aktif. Izuna hanya mengernyit bingung dengan sikap ibunya yang terbilang sangat aneh itu. Sesaat iris merahnya memandang perut ibunya yang mengeluarkan cakra aneh berwarna merah tua sedikit hitam.

"_Baasan_, ada cakra aneh yang keluar dari perut _kaasan_," kata Izuna sambil menunjuk perut ibunya.

Mengacuhkan putra bungsunya yang kini sedang beradu mulut dengan calon menantunya, Mikoto memandang perut Naruto. dan ia baru menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang bergejolak pelan dalam tubuh Naruto. kumpulan cakra-kekuatan para Uchiha yang berkumpul membentuk suatu gumpalan yang tidak sempurna.

"Astaga… Fugaku~ kurasa kita akan memiliki satu cucu lagi," ucap Mikoto sambil terus memandangi perut Naruto.

Semua orang yang mendengar hal tersebut terkaget. Apalagi Iruka, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Iruka bingung siapa yang sedang mengandung. Kyuubi takut kalau seseorang yang sedang ia sembunyikan keberadaannya telah diketahui. Sedangkan Naruto sedang dalam mode marah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa!?" Naruto kembali menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau memang brengsek teme. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah tidak lagi bermain dengan para wanita-wanita itu. Tapi apa buktinya. Kau berbohong. Bahkan salah satu dari mainanmu itu ada yang tengah mengandung anakmu. Kau memang brengsek Sasuke," cecar Naruto. Mungkin Naruto salah paham.

"Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku," desis Sasuke tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Ia memang bahagia karena hipotesisnya benar, tetapi jika begini terus lama-lama ia akan menyerang Naruto. tentu kalian tahukan _menyerang_ yang bagaimana?

"Tenanglah Naru-_chan_. Sasuke tidak menghamili siapa-siapa," ucap Mikoto sedikit menenagkan Naruto.

"Yang _kaasan_ maksud itu kamu. Kau sedang mengandung," Mikoto menampilkan senyum bahagianya.

"Eh?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det-

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, pantat ayam?" teriak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menarik kerah Sasuke. Mata _ruby_nya menyipit tajam. Membuat semua orang memandang terkejut atas sikap Kyuubi. Namun sayangnya itu tidak lama, karena beberapa detik setelah kejadian itu, hawa disekitar mereka menggelap. Hanya para Uchiha termasuk Izuna yang merasakannya. Naruto pun ikut merasakannya mengingat ia tengah mengandung anak Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Fugaku datar.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi," kata Sasuke. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Kyuubi pada kerahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu seluruh ruangan. Mencoba mengenali hawa di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa sangat dingin?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka menatap cemas Naruto, ia pernah mendengar kabar kalau Uchiha memiliki darah iblis. Dan melihat reaksi mereka yang cukup aneh, apalagi mata merah mereka, ia cukup yakin jika para Uchiha memanglah bukan manusia biasa.

"_Tousan_… Itachi-_jisan_," ucap Izuna.

"Oh… tidak. Sepertinya sisi iblis Itachi mulai memberontak," terang Mikoto.

"I-itachi?" cicit Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Iruka. Mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Sepertinya ini menyangkut masalah _mate_," ucap Fugaku sebelum menghilang dari hadapan semua orang.

"_Kaasan,_ tolong jaga Naruto dan Yuki," Mikoto mengangguk. "Dan kau Izuna…"

"Hn?"

"Kau ikut dengan _tousan_, mencari pamanmu."

Dan seketika Sasuke beserta Izuna sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"_Kaasan…_" panggil Yuki lirih. "_Niisan_… akan pergi kemana?" tanya Yuki sambil sesekali menguap.

"_Niisan_mu sedang mencari pamanmu," jawab Naruto sambil membelai rambut pirang Yuki.

"Yuki… Yuki ke kamar _tousan ne_? ini sudah malam, Yuki harus tidur," uca Mikoto.

Yuki mengangguk patuh. Ia kemudian memasuki villa tersebut. Menuju kamar Sasuke selama tinggal di villa ini.

"_Basan_, apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Mata onyxnya melirik Kyuubi yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Irisnya kemudian melirik Iruka yang sepertinya masih bingung. "Sepertinya sisi iblis Itachi sedang mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Itachi."

"A-apa itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka khawatir. Kyuubi hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak."

DEG!

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Karena ketika sisi ibllis Uchiha mulai mengambil alih tubuh sebenarnya, itu sangat membahayakan. Dia bisa menghancurkan satu kota dalam satu malam."

"Bagaiaman cara menghentikannya?" tanya Iruka.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan sisi iblis Uchiha."

"Tidak… pasti ada cara untuk menghentikannya," keukeuh Kyuubi. Tidak percaya dengan penuturan Mikoto.

"Memang ada. Tapi sepertinya bagi Itachi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang bisa mengendalikan sisi iblis uchiha adalah _mate_nya. Sedangkan _mate_ Itachi spertinya tidak bisa melakukan itu," jawab Mikoto datar.

"O-oh," jawab Kyuubi kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

.

..

SRETT!

Itachi mengamuk. Ia menyerang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Pikiran rasionalnya telah dikalahkan oleh sisi iblisnya. Ia secara membabi buta membabat semua pepohonan yang ada. Beruntung sebelum sisi iblis miliknya menguasai tubuhnya, ia sudah melarikan diri ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang, yaitu hutan Konoha tempat ia dan Sasuke bertemu Izuna untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Fugaku datang disusul dengan Sasuke dan Izuna. Tanpa banyak kata mereka menyebar mengelilingi Itachi. Mungkin bagi Izuna ini hal yang baru baginya, terutama untuk menciptakan segel tangan. Tapi beruntung Sasuke sudah memberinya pelajaran singkat tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyegel Itachi.

Secara kompak ketiga Uchiha tersebut membuat segel tangan dan mengucapkan sesuatu sejenis mantra. Kemudian mereka menyentuh tanah, membuat sesuatu seperti pentagram muncul. Menjebak Itachi di tengah-tengah pentagram.

Itachi terduduk lemah, kekuatannya menurun karena pentagram. Tak lama kemudian, sisi iblisnya kembali tenang. Mata _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya telah terganti dengan onyx pada umumnya. Nafasnya masih memburu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Fugaku mendekati Itachi, ia menepuk pundak Itachi sebelum akhirnya membantu Itachi berdiri. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah menggendong Izuna yang pingsan. Bagaimanapun ia belum cukup umur untuk mengeluarkan cakra sebesar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," jawab Itachi.

"Terkadang sifatmu tidak mencerminkan sifat Uchiha," sahut Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan dengusan keras dari sang bungsu.

"Jika kau mencintainya. Jangan pernah melepaskannya."

Itachi menatap wajah ayahnya yang memasang wajah datar. "Apa?"

"Kau berniat melepaskan tanda Uchiha pada Kyuubi. Sementara kau sendiri mencintainya."

Melihat perbincangan seirus tersebut, Sasuke memilih meninggalkan hutan dan kembali ke villa dengan Izuna yang masih pingsan dalam gendongannya.

"Aku ingin dia bahagia. Dan kebahagiaannya adalah dengan melepaskan tanda itu." Jawab Itachi tidak kalah datarnya.

"Terkadang manusia perlu bersikap egois untuk mempertahankan sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu menahan egomu. Melepas Kyuubi bukanlah satu-satunya cara agar dia bahagia," Fugaku menatap Itachi dingin.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? _Tousan_ tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan," jawab Itachi. Ia menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi selama kalian berpisah."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi ketika perempuan yang ia cintai meninggalkan dirinya dalam rasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintainya," ungkap Itachi.

"Pergilah…"

Itachi memandang Fugaku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pergilah… cari anakmu dan dapatkan hatinya. Dengan begitu Kyuubi tidak bisa lagi menolakmu ketika anaknya sendiri yang meminta,"

Onyx Itachi melebar, ia tidak berfikir sampai kesana. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika sesuatu yang ia lakukan pada Kyuubi dulu membuahkan _hasil_.

"Pergilah sekarang… anakmu berada di Kanada,"

Dan seketika itu juga, Itachi meleset pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis sendirian di dalam hutan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Haiii… maaf menunggu lama, bagi yang masih menunggu tapi kalau tidak yasudah~~ Oke saya tahu kalau fic ini tambah aneh…. Tambah gaje dan yang lainnya…. Tapi intinya.. saya harap chap ini tidak mengecewakan…

Thanks buat seluruh reviewer, yang udah fav/follow… tanpa kalian apalah arti fic ini.. huhu T.T

Saya mau tanya lagi… kira-kira nama yang cocok untuk anaknya itakyuu siapa yaa? Coz chap depan dia bakalan muncul…

Satu lagi saran, kritik, pertanyaan atau apapun itu silahkan cantumkan lewat review atau PM atau apa terserah..

Bye….

Love you all...


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san**_

**SHARINGAN : Namikaze Asyifa**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Supranatural (maybe) and Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : berupa cerita gaje, alur super cepat, typo(s), sedikit OOC, fem!Naru, OC, etc…**

**Summary :**

**Naru pergi, akibat ulahnya yang bodoh. Dan Sasu tidak tahu bahwa wanitanya telah melahirkan anaknya. Disaat ia telah bertemu dengan wanitanya, ternyata tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Ia juga harus menyingkirkan teman Naruto yang menaruh hati pada wanitanya. Tapi tenang, si kembar akan menjaga **_**kaasan**_**nya sampai kembali ke pelukkan **_**tousan**_**nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi?**

**A/N :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto : 24 tahun**

**Uzumaki Izuna, Uzumaki Yuki : 6 tahun**

**Sabaku no Gaara : 25 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ\\\**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu sejak peristiwa pertemuan antara Kyuubi dengan Itachi sudah berlalu. Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu mencolok dengan sikap Kyuubi. Ia masih saja garang dan blak-blakan. Hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto juga semakin manis–jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, memang terlihat manis… tapi ketika Naruto mengangkat topic tentang kehamilannya, maka bisa dipastikan bungsu Uchha itu akan merana. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak tahu sikap Naruto ketika mengandung Izuna dan Yuki. Tapi ketika mengandung untuk kedua kalinya… _mood swing_ Naruto benar-benar mengerikan. Perempuan dengan dua orang anak itu pasti akan menyalahkan Sasuke tentang kehamilan keduanya. Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menerima beribu-ribu _mega death glare_ dari Iruka serta Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Itachi? Beberapa jam setelah informasi yang diberikan oleh Fugaku tentang putranya, Itachi langsung terbang menuju Kanada. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti Fugaku yang selalu siap membantu putra-putranya. Karena andai saja Fugaku tidak membantu Itachi mengepak seluruh barang yang akan dibawanya dan langsung mengirimkannya ke bandara, Itachi pasti hanya akan mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai semalam.

Kyuubi sendiri, tadinya berniat menghilangkan tanda Uchiha di tubuhnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar bahwa si sulung Uchiha a.k.a Uchiha Itachi pergi karena urusan bisnis dari Fugaku. Dan pada akhirnya… ia menunggu, menunggu sampai Itachi kembali untuk menghilangkan tanda Uchiha. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk menghilangkan tanda yang Itachi buat. Meskipun ada dari bagian hatinya yang menentang keras perbuatannya. Tapi Kyuubi adalah manusia keras kepala. Karena menurutnya ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi Kyuubi sendiri dan juga Itachi.

Uchiha senior juga sudah kembali ke Tokyo. Mereka sudah cukup lama berlibur di Konoha. Sebelum mereka berdua berangkat, Naruto mengeluh karena Sasuke tidak turut serta ikut pulang ke Tokyo dengan kedua orang tuanya. Al hasil ketika Naruto meradang, maka Sasuke tertawa setan.

.

..

Izuna, putra Naruto itu kini terlihat tengah bersantai di atap sekolah. Dengan dua kotak bento yang belum tersentuh di sampingnya. Iris onyx warisan sang ayah memandang langit dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya–sebagai pengganti bantal.

Bocah dengan rambut raven tersebut kini tengah menunggu saudara kembarnya. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan bento di atap sekolah. Tapi ketika di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja Yuki ingin ke kamar mandi. Dan akhirnya, disinilah Izuna berada.

Tap

Tap

Tap

CKLEK!

Seseorang membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Namun tanpa menoleh, Izuna tahu kalau Yuki lah yang datang. Karena tempat ini memang tidak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya kecuali untuk kedua saudara tersebut.

"_Nisan_…" panggil Yuki. Gadis cilik itu mendekati kakaknya yang nampaknya cuek-cuek saja dengan kedatangannya.

"_Nisan_…" panggil Yuki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"…"

"…"

"Hn?" gumam Izuna pada akhirnya.

Yuki memutar matanya dengan bosan. "Yuki lapar dan Yuki ingin makan. Kalau _nisan_ masih terus ingin menatap langit silahkan."

Kesal karena kakanya yang tidak merespon, akhirnya Yuki memakan bentonya dan dua menit kemudian Izuna menyusul memakan bento buatan ibunya. Yah… walaupun Izuna tidak terlalu lapar, tapi ia ingin mencari aman. Ia tidak ingin mendengar segala ceramah yang akan Naruto lontarkan begitu melihat Izuna tidak memakan habis bentonya. Apalagi sekarang kandungan ibunya sudah mencapai umur satu bulan. Ia tidak ingin melihat tangisan ibunya akibat dari _mood swing_ yang tak menentu.

Selesai dengan bentonya, Izuna dan Yuki kini justru berbaring dengan langit sebagai objek tatapan mereka. Sedikit bersantai karena jam istirahat masih sepuluh menit lagi selesai. Izuna berbaring dengan tangan kanannya yang digunakan sebagi bantal dan tangan kirinya yang digunakan oleh Yuki sebagai bantal. Tadinya Yuki menolak usul kakaknya yang menyuruh Yuki untuk berbaring dengan lengan kirinya sebagi bantal, namun begitu melihat tatapan tajam Izuna, pada akhirnya… Yuki menyerah dan memilih menuruti sang _nisan_.

"_Nisan…_"

"Hn?"

"Apa nanti _tousan _akan menikahi _kaasan_?" tanya Yuki polos sambil menatap wajah Izuna dari samping.

Izuna tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru balik menatap mata biru adiknya. Bocah tersebut tersenyum tipis begitu melihat pancaran penuh harapan dari iris adikya. "Tentu… _nisan_ jamin kalau _tousan_ akan segera menikahi _kaasan_," jawabnya pasti.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib Itachi-_jisan_?"

"Itachi _jisan_ akan tinggal bersama dengan Kyuubi-_basan_ dan anak-anak mereka."

"Bukankah mereka bermusuhan?" tanya Yuki kembali dengan polos. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia hanya tahu kalau wanita yang kini juga tinggal bersama mereka bermusuhan dengan Itachi, kakak ayahnya.

Izuna kembali tersenyum. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yuki, tangan kanannya mengusap surai pirang adiknya. "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Karena itu, _nisan_ akan selalu melindungi Yuki sampai masa itu datang."

Yuki membalas senyuman Izuna. "Yuki sayang _nisan_ dan _kaasan_."

Izuna memeluk adiknya _protective._ Apapun ia akan lakukan demi membuat adiknya dan ibunya bahagia.

Dan detik berikutnya, suara bel masuk berbunyi.

.

..

Meskipun Naruto kembali mengandung, hal tersebut tidak membuatnya malas bekerja. Ia tetap bekerja di café milik Obito, bahkan setiap hari Sasuke selalu siap untuk mengantarnya bekerja. Ia juga selalu siap menjemput Naruto. Padahal Naruto selalu menolak dengan halus maupun dengan kasar. Namun usahanya tersebut sia-sia, karena yang ia tolak adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Uchiha yang tidak menerima penolakan.

"Naruto… tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 11," ujar Shion sambil menyerahkan nampan yang ia pegang ke Naruto.

"Baiklah…" segera saja Naruto menerima nampan tersebut dan mengantarkan pesanan itu kepada pelanggan yang menduduki meja nomor 11.

"Tuan, ini pesanan Anda," ujar Naruto tanpa melihta siapa yang memesan makanan.

"Terima- Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikkan gerakannya yang siap menyajikan pesanan sang pelanggan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Gaara…"

"Duduklah…"

Naruto duduk di hadapan Gaara dengan nampan yang berada dalam pangkuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya mampir," jawabnya dengan senyuman manis. "Aku hampir lupa," Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "Kebetulan karena kau di sini. Tadinya aku akan ke rumahmu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu lagi."

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ini," Gaara menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan beberapa motif sebagai tampilannya. "Undangan pernikahan Temari-_nee_ dan Shikamaru,"

Naruto merobek plastic yang membungkus undangan itu, membuka undangan tersebut dan membaca sekilas. Pernikahan tersebut akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi. Itu berarti ada waktu mempersiapkan kado untuk pasangan ShikaTema itu.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak keluargaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Kau boleh mengajak siapapun yang kau mau," jawab Gaara sambil menyesap kopi pesanannya.

Naruto kembali membaca surat undangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Gaara sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ahh… hati-hati."

Gaara mengangguk singkat dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Naruto.

.

..

Hari semakin sore… dan seperti biasa Sasuke sudah _stand by_ di depan café milik sepupunya, menunggu pekerjaan Naruto selesai. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menunggu Naruto di ruangan sepupunya. Tapi belajar dari pengalaman, Sasuke lebiih memilih menunggu Naruto di depan café Obito. Waktu itu, Obito meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu Naruto di ruangannya saja dan Sasuke menerimanya. Tapi setelah sampai di ruangan itu, Sasuke justru di hadapkan dengan tumpukan dokumen milik sepupunya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kebingunan begitu Obito meletakkan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya.

"Tolong bantu aku mengecek dokumen-dokumen itu," ujar Obito dengan raut wajah memelas, yang membuat Sasuke ragu-ragu dengan marga Obito.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kau kerjakan sendiri," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah kumohon~ apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Hentikan itu Obito. Hanya menangani café ini saja kau mengeluh," ejek Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau menangani perusahaan besar seperti yang kupegang?"

Akhirnya dengan raut wajah yang kesal, Obito akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut tajam Sasuke. Tapi… apalah daya jika itu hanya keinginan yang tidak bisa diwujudkan. Karena mungkin sebelum ia berhasil menyumpal mulut Sasuke, nyawanya mungkin saja sudah melayang-layang dan gentayangan.

Kembali ke waktu dimana Sasuke kini tengah bersandar di mobil pribadinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di saku celananya. Membuatnya tampak seperti manusia paling tampan–menurut semua gadis yang melihatnya.

Samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar gelak tawa Naruto dan teman pirangnya, Shion. Mereka terlihat tengah bercanda dan kelihatannya Naruto belum menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Diam-diam Sasuke berdecih lirih. Sebenarnya ia kesal. Mengapa Naruto bisa terlihat bahagia dengan orang lain tetapi ketika dengannya, wanita yang tak lama lagi akan menyandang marga Uchiha itu akan selalu mengeluarkan aura permusuhan ketika berada di dekat Sasuke?

Naruto dan Shion, akhirnya sudah keluar dari café itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Dan kalian harus tahu kalau Shion maupun Gaara tidak tahu kalau Naruto kini tengah mengandung.

"_Jaa ne~_" ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Shion yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah tidak melihat punggung Shion, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Entahlah… ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Ia kemudian berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sayangnya, belum satu langkah ia berjalan, ia telah menabrak sesuatu yang terasa bidang.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengernyit begitu mendengar seseorang berkata. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Karena merasa terlalu dekat, Naruto mengambil inisiatif memberi jarak dengan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang–menjauhi Sasuke.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Ia memasukkan wanita yang lahir di bulan ke sepuluh itu ke dalam mobilnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Iruka.

Mobil mewah Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan. Karena pemiliknya berniat menghabiskan waktu sore lebih banyak dengan 'calon' istrinya. Tidak peduli jika ia mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

Keheningan pun tercipta. Naruto memilih mengabaikan Sasuke dan mengamati pemandangan lewat kaca mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke terlarut dalam kosentrasinya.

Naruto yang memang dasarnya manusia cerewet, akhirnya risih juga dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih mencari topic pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku bertemu dengan Gaara," celetuk Naruto.

Sekilas Sasuke memandang Naruto. Namun kemudian, tatapannya kembali terpaku pada jalanan.

Mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak akan menyahut, akhirnya Naruto kembali bercerita. "Tadi Gaara mengunjungi café. Ia juga memberikanku undangan pernikahan kakak perempuannya. Aku berniat mengajak semua orang di rumahku. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto.

"Hn," dan Naruto menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba mulutnya mengatakan hal itu. Awalnya ia tidak ingin mengajak sang pemuda emo. Kenapa? Karena pastinya bungsu Uchiha itu akan bertindak _protective_ plus _posessive _yang secara otomatis, pergerakannya di sana pasti akan diawasi. Menyebalkan.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Minggu depan."

"Aku akan menjemput kalian. Dan satu lagi… malam ini aku akan makan di rumahmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Izuna dan juga Kyuubi."

Sedikit yang Naruto ketahui, bahwa kakak Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi pasti pernah mengenal Kyuubi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya, karena memang ia tidak diberi tahu oleh Kyuubi. Bahkan Iruka sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tadinya ia akan bertanya pada senior Uchiha atau Itachi, tapi Naruto tidak pernah berani bertanya kepada mereka. Al hasil, Naruto hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya di lubuk hati.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke sampai di pekarangan rumah Iruka. Baru saja mereka menutup pintu mobil, kaki Naruto sudah terasa berat karena Yuki yang memeluknya. Sedangkan Izuna… lupakan, putranya itu benar-benar membuat Naruto frustasi.

Izuna masih kecil, terlalu kecil malah, tapi tindak tanduknya seperti orang dewasa. Tak jarang pula putra sulungnya itu justru menasihati ibunya sendiri. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto kesal adalah **tampang datarnya**_**. **_Pernah dalam hati Naruto mengutuk Uchiha karena ke–miniman–ekspresi–yang–mereka–punya yang diturunkan pada Izuna.

'Semoga saja anakku nanti tidak memiliki tampang datar seperti itu. Cukup Izuna saja yang memilikinya,' batin Naruto merana sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih terlihat datar, tapi sedikit buncit jika kau pegang.

"_Kaasan_…" seru Yuki yang masih memeluk kaki Naruto dengan manja.

Abaikan Sasuke dan Izuna yang hanya saling tatap tidak jelas. Serius… tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari keduanya. Hebat… mereka memang hebat. Berstatus ayah anak rupanya tidak juga melunturkan tampang datar mereka.

"Apa yang _tousan_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Izuna akhirnya setelah saling tatap dengan Sasuke.

"_Tousan_ ada perlu denganmu."

"Hn,"

Dan sekejap mata, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Yuki. Disusul oleh Izuna yang juga sama–menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Beruntung baik Naruto maupun Yuki sudah terlalu sering melihat hal tersebut. Jadi dengan rasa tidak peduli, acuh tak acuh, kedua manusia berstatus ibu dan anak itu memasuki rumahnya. Dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, masakan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi serta di bantu oleh Yuki akhirnya selesai. Bertepatan dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan Izuna yang berkeringat. Hm… sepertinya Sasuke dan si sulung menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih.

Masakan sudah siap.

Sudah mandi.

Sudah wangi.

Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Iruka yang belum pulang. Mungkin tidak lama lagi.

"_Tadaima_…"

"_Okaeri…_"

.

..

Makan malam berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang adalah pembicaraan serius antara Sasuke dengan Kyuubi. Wanita merah blak-blakan itu bahkan sudah menebak jika mereka akan membicarakan makhluk muda berkeriput yang sudah menghancurkannya, Uchiha Itachi.

Mereka berdua kini berada di atap rumah Iruka. Tempat dimana Naruto dan kedua anaknya menghabiskan malam dengan bercerita.

"Jadi…. apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuubi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru menengadahkan kepalanya, memangdang langit malam dengan taburan bintang yang indah.

"Cepat jawab Uchiha," seru Kyuubi yang mulai jengkel dengan keterdiaman Sasuke.

"Tidak seharusnya kau meminta _Aniki_ menghilangkan tanda Uchiha di tubuhmu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada acuh.

"Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi itu menjadi urusanku, urusan kami, para Uchiha."

"Hal sekecil itu tidak mungkin menjadi masalah besar," cela Kyuubi.

Sasuke berdecih. Inilah resikonya jika berbicara dengan Kyuubi. "Jika masalah itu kau anggap kecil… tapi bagi kami itu masalah yang besar."

Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Bukankah itu memang masalah kecil? Uchiha bisa dengan mudah menandai seseorang, berarti dengan mudah pula menghilangkan tanda itu. Benarkan?

"Uchiha menciptakan tanda itu… karena suatu alasan. Para Uchiha akan mati jika tidak segera menandai seseorang yang dipilih untuk menjadi _mate_ mereka," sambung Sasuke.

"Jika demikian, kenapa Itachi tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" sungut Kyuubi.

"Itu bukan pilihannya," jawab Sasuke cepat. "_Aniki_ melakukan itu karena ia tidak bisa memberitahukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya padamu," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sahabat yang paling kau percayai tiba-tiba mendatangimu dengan mata yang berwarna merah menyala dan mengatakan bahwa _mate_nya adalah dirimu?"

"A–aku…."

"Bagaimana reaksimu jika sahabatmu itu tiba-tiba memintamu untuk melakukan hubungan intim tepat di hari ulang tahunnya?"

"A–aku…."

"Bagaimana reaksimu jik-"

"Aku akan menerimanya," potong Kyuubi cepat, membungkam Sasuke yang kini menatap iris rubynya. "Aku menerimanya…. Aku menerimanya…"

Sasuke kembali menatap langit yang kini ditutupi awan mendung. "Sayang sekali… _Aniki_ berfikir sebaliknya. Mengingat kau yang kurang peka terhadap semua sinyal yang _Aniki_ berikan sekaligus _tsundere_."

Keduanya terdiam. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuubi tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa ini salahnya karena kurang peka, namun _ego_nya kembali menguasainya. Yang salah adalah Itachi. Itachi salah karena tidak membicarakan hal sepenting itu pada Kyuubi.

"Apa jadinya jika Itachi menghilangkan tanda ini?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Penasaran dengan semua ke-misterius-san keluarga Uchiha.

"_Aniki_ akan mengamuk. Sisi iblisnya akan menguasai tubuh _Aniki_ dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di hadapannya. Uchiha yang seperti itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan satu kota dalam satu malam," jelas Sasuke.

"Bukankah Itachi bisa pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang di dalamnya?"

"Memang… tapi setelah fase mengamuk, sisi iblis Uchiha akan menyerang pemiliknya sendiri sampai-" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi tajam. "-pemiliknya mati."

DEG!

"Sebenarnya _Aniki_ bisa menambahkan segela kutukan pada segel yang ada di tubuhmu. Sama seperti milik Naruto. Karena dengan begitu tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh _mate_nya. Namun sayangnya… Itachi terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha," Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

Ia yang tidak banyak bicara harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Kyuubi. Cih… kalau bukan untuk kakaknya, Sasuke tidak akan melakkukan hal semerepotkan ini. Dan Itachi harus membayar mahal untuk ini.

"Segel kutukan?"

"Hn. Segel itu bisa membunus setiap orang yang menyentuh _mate_ Uchiha dengan niat buruk. Mereka yang menyentuh property Uchiha akan mati di bakar api hitam abadi keluarga Uchiha, _amaterasu_."

Kyuubi sedikit berdecih. "Uchiha memang mengerikan," ujarnya.

"Uchiha tidak akan mengerikan jika _property_nya tidak diusik."

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Dilihat dari raut wajah Kyuubi… sepertinya wanita itu mulai ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya untuk menghilang tanda Uchiha di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," tanpa perlu menunggu Kyuubi menimpali ucapannya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi di atap.

Sasuke berniat memberikan waktu bagi Kyuubi untuk memikirkan semua keputusannya. Siapa tahu keputusan Kyuubi berubah. Sehingga Itachi tidak perlu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri unutk menghilang tanda itu. Dan satu lagi… Sasuke kini tengah menebak jika ayahnya mulai turun tangan untuk menangani masalah antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Ck… dulu ketika masalahnya dengan Naruto saja, Fugaku tidak peduli. Tapi ketika berurusan dengan Itachi ia baru turun tangan. Dasar Pak Tua pilih kasih.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi pada angin yang membelai wajahnya. Berharap sang angin bisa menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada seseorang yang berada di belahan bumi lain.

.

..

Di belahan bumi lain…

Tepatnya di Kanada…

"_Tousan_ datang…." ujar Itachi tipis.

Iris onyxny memandang ke segala arah. Mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara. Dengan langkah tegas, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Harapan yang tadinya hancur karena penolakan Kyuubi kini mulai kembali tersusun. Ia harus bida membuat Kyuubi menerimanya. Dan langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah meyakinkan putranya dan mendapatkan kepercayaannya.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

.

..

Beralih ke _mansion _Uchiha yang berada di Tokyo. Sepasang suami istri kini tengah saling berpelukan dalam tepat tidur mereka.

"Apa ini bisa membuat Itachi bahagia?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Hn. Bahkan Sasuke segera meraih kebahagiaannya," ucap Fugaku sambil menbelai surai raven Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun langsung menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke?"

Fugaku tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang iris istrinya yang berwarna sama dengan iris miliknya. "Karena aku yakin Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

"Kita tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki _ego_ yang sangat tinggi, keras kepala, dan penuh ambisi. Sisi iblisnya bahkan tidak pernah mengganggu pemiliknya karena jalan yang Sasuke pilih hampir selalu sama dengan jalan yang diinginkan oleh sisi iblisnya. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang lebih mengedepankan perasaan. Itulah mengapa aku membantu Itachi ketimbang Sasuke," jelas Fugaku.

"Yeah… terkadang aku lupa bagaimana tingginya _ego_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Mikoto menyetujuinya.

.

..

Satu minggu kemudian…

Naruto kini tengah mematut penampilannya pada cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, ia segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Menemui putra putrinya yang masih sibuk mematut diri mereka.

Yeah… mereka bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke kediaman Nara, tempat dimana pernikahan antara Shikamaru udan Temari akan berlangsung.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menceritakan tentang undangan pernikahan itu. Ia juga meminta seluruh anggota keluarganya termasuk Sasuke untuk datang ke pesta itu. Meskipun pada awal-awalnya Izuna menolak. Ingat… Izuna benci tempat ramai dan pesta merupakan salah satu tempat ramai.

Sama halnya dengan Izuna, Sasuke pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia yang _notabene_ benci tempat ramai harus mendatangi tempat seperti itu. Jika bukan karena Naruto ia pasti ogah.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hn/Hn/Hm," jawab Sasuke, Izuna, dan Kyuubi bebarengan.

"Sudah," berbeda halnya dengan Yuki dan Iruka yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat.

Keenam makhluk social tersebut akhirnya pergi menuju ke kediaman Nara menggunakan mobil pribadi Sasuke. Beruntung semua makhluk itu bisa memenuhi mobil yang berwarna dongker. Dengan Sasuke yang mengemudi, Naruto disampingnya. Iruka ddan Kyuubi duduk di kursi penumpang bagian tengah, sedangkan Izuna dan Yuki duduk di kursi penumpang paling belakang.

Keempat manusia dewasa tersebut mengobrol ringan. Apalagi, Sasuke kembali melamar Naruto di mobil itu, tapi sayangnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto. Bahkan Kyuubi tertawa bodoh, menertawakan kegagalan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan dihadiahi dengan _death glare_ mematikan sang Uchiha.

Dalam hati Sasuke, ia bingung… mengapa Naruto selalu menolaknya? Apa wanita pirang yang kini tengah hamil itu masih membencinya? Kurasa tidak mungkin mengingat ia kembali berhasil membuat NAruto hamil lagi. Pasti bukan itu alasannya, pasti ada alasan lain. Tapi… apa?

Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai. Ia memiliki kejutan basar nantinya. Dan itu pasti bisa membuat Naruto menerimanya. 'Tunggu saja dobe…'

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu lima belas menit hingga akhirnya sampai di kediaman Nara yang sudah mulai terlihat ramai. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang sudah berjajar rapi di parkiran. Puluhan banner ucapan selamat menghiasi bagian depan kediaman Nara.

Memang kediaman Nara tidak lebih besar dari mansion Uchiha, tapi yang paling besar di Konoha.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya memasuki tempat pestanya. Yuki sendiri sudah berteriak heboh melihat semua hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Selalu memberondongi pertanyaan untuk kakaknya yang nampak malas.

Kue bertingkat yang sangat tigggi, puluhan kado yang tertata sangat rapi. Hah~ Yuki sangat menginginkan itu semua.

"Yuki… berhentilah berteriak," ujar Izuna sambil menarik tangan Yuki, menjauh dari kue bertingkat tinggi yang menjadi perhatian penuh si bungsu Uzumaki.

"Yah…. Yuki kan hanya ingin melihat kue itu. Siapa tahu Yuki tidak bisa melihatnya lagi," Yuki mendesah kecewa. Tangannya sudah tergerak menggapai-gapai kue yang terlihat enak itu.

"Kau bisa minta pad _tousan_. Pasti _tousan_ akan membuatkanmu kue yang setinggi itu," ucap Izuna sambil terus menyeret Yuki.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuki yang kini mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Izuna.

"Hn."

"Yeeaaahhh…. Kalau begitu, ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh besok, aku ingin kuenya setinggi itu," ujar Yuki penuh semangat.

"Ulang tahun kita," ucap Izuna membenarkan.

"Ahh… _nisan_ benar. Ulang tahun kita."

.

..

Di pesta yang cukup dibilang mewah itu, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Mengucap janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Temari yang kini berubah marga menjadi Nara Temari. Dua pasangan itu, berdiri di singgasana mereka. Mengucapkan berkali-kali rasa terima kasih untuk semua orang yang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua.

Temari terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putihnya. Surai pirangnya yang sering dikuncir empat kini terurai sempurnya, sedikit bergelombang karena efek dari seringnya dikuncir. Tapi itu justru menambah nilai plus tersendiri bagi Shikamaru.

Begitupun dengan mempelai prianya. Shikamaru terlihat gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitam. Rambutnya masih dalam model yang biasanya. Terkuncir ke atas seperti nanas. Mata obsidian yang selalu memancarkan kemalasan, kini terlihat lebih memukau. Meski kadang-kadang pemuda nanas itu masih mengucapkan _trademark_nya yang sudah sangat terkenal pada tamu undangan yang memberinya selamat.

Namun, lima belas menit yang lalu, Shikamaru menyingkir dari singgasananya. Meninggalkan perempuan yang resmi berstatus sebagai istrinya itu yang mulai jengkel di tinggal pergi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu _neesan_," Naruto mengucapkan selamatnya pada perempuan yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto," Temari mengulurkan tangannya, membalas jabatan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. "Kau bersama siapa?"

"Iruka-_jisan_, kakakku, Izuna, Yuki, dan Sasuke," ucap Naruto menyebutkan semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Temari terpekik tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Temari.

"Kau tahu… dia itu, rekan kerja Shikamaru di Tokyo," ujar Temari. "Aku tidak menyangka pemuda berparas dingin seperti dia justru memilihmu yang sudah memiliki anak."

'Tentu saja dia memilihku. Karena anak-anakku adalah anaknya,' gerutu Naruto di dalam hati.

Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu mengobrol ringan sewajarnya sepasang sahabat yang tidak pernah bertemu.

Mengapa Naruto sendirian? Itu karena anggotanya yang lain sepertinya sedang menyicipi hidangan yang ada. Sedangkan Sasuke menghilang entah kemana. Author harap bungsu Uchiha itu tidak hilang seperti di waktu mereka pergi ke taman bermain.

Selama tiga puluh menit semua hadirin menyicipi hidangan yang disediakan. Tiba-tiba mulai bermunculan kembang api yang membelah langit sore. Sebagian besar para hadirin bertepuk tangan dengan kemeriahan pesta itu. Berbeda dengan Temari, ia kelihatannya justru bingung karena dalam rancangan pernikahannya tidak ada kembang api. Tapi kenapa…..

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia juga mulai kesal karena Sasuke tidak kunjung datang. Entah kenapa, pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Shikamaru. Tidak tahukah Sasuke, kalau anaknya yang masih dalam kandungan itu tidak suka kalau kedua orang tunya saling berjauhan. Karena biasanya, ketika Naruto tidur Sasuke akan menyelinap ke kamar sang _mate_ dan memeluknya sampai pagi–tepatnya sampai Naruto belum bangun tidur.

"Cek… cek… cek…"

Perkataan atau seseorang yang kini tengah mengecek _microphone_ yang ada di sebuah panggung kecil berhasil membuyarkan seluruh perhatian para hadirin yang masih terpaku pada kembang api. Dan pria ber-tuxedo hitam itu menjadi perhatian seluruh hadirin, termasuk Naruto dan kedua anaknya.

"Shikamaru?" lirih Temari.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Sahabat saya berniat menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting, oleh karena itu, saya mohon perhatiannya untuk seluruh hadirin," ujar pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang pemilik pesta pernikahan, Nara Shikamaru.

Berbagai pertanyaan bergelayut dengan manja di benak mereka semua. Temari saja bingung dengan kelakuan suaminya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, seseorang menaiki panggung itu dan menerima _mic_ yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Maaf menggangggu sebentar. Perkenalkan saya Uhiha Sasuke," dengung-dengung pertanyaan mulai terdengar walau tidak jelas.

Abaikan Naruto yang mulai mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tolong perhatiannya," dan semua diam. "Naruto… _will you merry me?_"

Dan pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menganga, Kyuubi dan Iruka yang terbelalak, Izuna dan Yuki yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan, serta Gaara yang mendengus tidak suka.

"Terima…"

"Terima…"

"Terima…"

Hampir semua tamu meneriakkan kata itu. Hanya beberapa saja yang tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan… aku tidak menerima penolakan," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Kemarilah~"

Seakan terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung dimana Sasuke berdiri dengan kokoh. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia menerima Sasuke. Walau pun juga, Naruto tidak ingin anak keduanya atau ketiganya itu lahir tanpa seorang ayah, seperti Izuna dan Yuki. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.

Dan memilih Sasuke adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya mengingat kedua buah hatinya sedikit tidak suka dengan orang asing, terkhusus Izuna.

Kini Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, ia memandang onyx Sasuke yang juga kini tengah memandangnya. Kedua tangannya terulur, mengalungkannya pada leher Sasuke. Iris _sapphire_nya masih menatap lekat onyx di depannya. Sedikit ia melihat seringai Sasuke. Naruto menutup kelopak matanya ketika merasakan benda lembut yang menempel di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati kelembutan cinta yang Sasuke berikan.

Namun sayangnya, semua orang ada, tidak melihat pancaran merah yang dikeluarkan dari segel kutukan Uchiha di tubuh Naruto.

.

Gaara memandang Naruto yang kini berciuman dengan Sasuke sendu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya sakit melihat hal tersebut. Tapi… bukankah cinta itu tidak harus memiliki? Apakahh ia harus menyerah sekarang?

"Cinta itu memang rumit."

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua sejoli yang masih berciuman kepada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna pirang yang dikuncir tinggi ala _ponytail_. Perempuan itu juga tengah memperhatikan pasangan SasuNaru.

Dan Gaara tidak menyangka jika perempuan itu memiliki iris _aquamarine_ yang indah yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari perempuan di depannya.

"Yah… kau mencintai gadis itu. Dan aku mencintai laki-laki itu," ujar sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau tidak merebutnya?"

"Dan kau akan datang kepada wanita itu dan menjadi superhero baginya?" perempuan itu tertawa pelan, namun Gaara masih bisa melihat setitik luka di iris indah itu.

"…"

"Jika kau berniat menghancurkan hubungan mereka, sebaiknya kau urungkan. Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau hadapi. Uchiha bukanlah lawan yang pantas untukmu," perempuan itu kembali tersenyum. "Eh.. ngomong-ngomong aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Sabaku Gaara

.

Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia. Meski hatinya sedikit mersakan iri. Karena ia yakin setelah ini kehidupan Naruto pasti sangat bahagia. Sedangkan dirinya? Siapa yang dengan senang hati mau menjadi pendampingnya? Melihat dirinya saja pasti sudah pada lari.

"Kapan aku bisa berbahagia?" lirih Kyuubi diantara suar riuh tepuk tangan.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

**END**

Akhirnya….. selesai juga *lari-lari keliling lapangan* saya tidak menyangka akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.. meski endingnya sedikit #sangat dipaksakan tapi… ya sudahlah yang penting HAPPY ENDING..

Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan… plus up date lama..

Thanks untuk seluruh Fav, Follow, Review… dan Siders yang dengan senang hati meluangkan waktunya demi membaca fic ini Hikss saya sungguh terharu..

Dan selamat datang untuk semua reader baru,, selamat yaa.. kalian tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi up datenya fic ini. Karena sudah selesai…

Saya berniat membuat EPILOG unutk fic ini.. tapi entahlah, saya harus pintar curi-curi waktu.. so, jangan ditunggu..

..

Akhir kata

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SELURUH READER… BERKAT KALIAN FIC INI SELESAI… MESKIPUN MEMAKAN WAKTU SATU TAHUN LEBIH… SAYA TIDAK TAHU HARUS NGETIK APA LAGI.. HIKSS.. I LOVE YOU….**

.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain… *ngelap ingus*


	13. Sekuel SHARINGAN

_**Bandar Udara Internasional Macdonald-Cartier**_

_**Ottawa, Ontario, Kanada**_

Uchiha Itachi, pemuda tampan berusia 30 tahun itu kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hari sudah pagi ketika Itachi sampai di Kanada. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu hari itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Beruntungnya ia karena seorang Uchiha. Sehingga Itachi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. _Jetlag_ yang dialaminya tidak parah, hanya membutuhkan waktu satu menit bagi seorang Uchiha untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Dan Itachi cukup mensyukuri terlahir sebagai Uchiha disaat-saat yang penting ini. Yaahhh meskipun sulung Uchiha tersebut tidak bisa menampik jika terkadang terlahir sebagai Uchiha itu cukup merepotkan. Terutama jika sudah mencakup masalah _mate_. Pasti ada saja masalah yang ditimbulkan. Itachi bahkan sangat penasaran dengan kisah penandaan _mate_ antara ayahnya dan ibunya.

Pemuda dengan dua garis hallus di bagian hidungnya itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Pria bersurai hitam tersebut kini tengah memandang secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Alamat yang akan membawanya ke tempat dimana putranya yang baru diketahui eksistensinya tinggal. Tidak sampai satu menit memandang kertas tersebut, Itachi segera menarik koper yang berukuran sedang dengan tangan kirinya.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut melangkah dengan pasti menuju pintu keluar. Tangan kanannya melambai begitu sampai di tepi jalan raya, menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Tolong antarkan ke alamat ini," Itachi memberikan secarik kertas kepada supir taksi.

Supir taksi dengan brewok di wajahnya mengambil kertas yang Itachi sodorkan sambil menggumamkan kata '_okay_'.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, Itachi sudah sampai di alamat yang ia tuju. Taksi yang Itachi tumpangi berhenti di depan kawasan apartemen yang cukup dikatakan mewah.

"_Thank you,"_ Itachi memberikan beberapa lembar dollar Kanada kepada supir tersebut setelah keluar dari taksi.

"Hm," gumamnya sambil kembali menjalankan taksinya, mencari orang yang membutuhkan jasanya.

Satu menit Itachi habiskan dengan hanya memandang pintu apartemennya. Ia sangat bersyukur ayahnya termasuk orang yang peduli pada putra-putranya. Buktinya, Fugaku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan yang Itachi butuhkan. Dari hal-hal kecil seperti pakaian, _passport_, dan hla kecil lainnya sampai hal besar seperti apartemen, tempat tinggal sementara, sampai ia bisa meyakinkan putranya untuk membujuk Kyuubi agar kembali padanya dan membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia.

…

…

…

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**SHARINGAN : You Know Who**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : ItaFemKyuu (main pair), etc…**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), Human!Fem!Kyuubi, diksi yang amburadul, dll…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Happy Reading**

…

…

_**Satu bulan kemudian…**_

Itachi kini tengah mengamati seorang anak dari balik jendela apartemennya dengan seksama. Kegiatan yang hampir setiap hari dilakukan oleh si Sulung. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu, Itachi melakukan hal membosankan seperti itu karena anak yang ia amati adalah putra kandungnya dengan Kyuubi.

Satu bulan lamanya ia berada di Kanada, dan selama itu, Itachi belum memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka secara langsung dengan putranya, ataupun dengan keluarga Kyuubi. Ia masih memilih untuk mengamati putranya dari jauh. Kadang-kadang Itachi pernah membuntuti putranya hanya untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya dengan kegiatan sehari-hari putranya.

Apakah ia sekolah dengan benar?

Fasihkah putranya berBahasa Jepang?

Apakah putranya memiliki _sharingan_ seperti milik Uchiha lainnya, padahal ia memiliki warna rambut yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Kyuubi?

Akankah putranya menerima dirinya sebagai seorang ayah?

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Itachi. Dan pertanyaan tersebut tidak akan pernah terjawab jika Itachi hanya diam tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan onyxnya yang mengamati setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh putranya.

Satu lagi yang harus Itachi syukuri karena memiliki ayah seorang Fugaku. Kenapa? Karna Fugaku membantunya tidak setengah-setengah. Apartemen yang dipilih ayahnya ternyata berjarak beberapa blok dengan kediaman Kyuubi di Kanada. Belum lagi satu-satunya halte yang ada tepat berada di seberang jalan depan apartemennya, sehingga Itachi bisa dengan leluasa melihat putranya ketika sedang menunggu bus sekolah datang. Dan kegiatan seperti itu yang Itachi lakukan satu bulan terakhir.

Belum lagi ayahnya yang mengirim mobilnya ke Kanada. Sepertinya Fugaku tahu kalau perjuangan Itachi untuk mendapatkan restu dari keluarga Kyuubi serta putranya tidaklah sebentar. Benar, perjuangannya tidak sebentar. Bahkan Itachi saja belum memulainya.

Onyx Itachi menyipit tajam begitu melihat sebuah bus sekolah yang menghalangi pandangannya dari sosok sang putra. Dan Itachi sangat yakin jika kegiatan ini akan segera berakhir dengan kedatangan sebuah bus sekolah.

'Baiklah Itachi. Saatnya kau menjemput masa depanmu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apapun,' batinnya.

Itachi segera saja mengganti pakaian santainya dengan pakaian formal. Ya… jika kemarin-kemarin ia hanya membuntuti putranya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Maka mulai hari ini, ia akan mengikuti putranya secara terang-terangan–semi terang-terangan tepatnya.

**ooOoo**

Menurut data yang Itachi dapatkan dari ayahnya tentang putranya, kini putranya tengah menduduki kelas pertama di _Junior High School_nya. Jika dilihat dari umurnya yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun, kemungkinan besar putranya mengikuti kelas percepatan pada saat _Elementary School_. Dan jika data yang ayahnya berikan benar–walaupun Itachi ragu kalau data yang diberikan ayahnya salah–putranya mengambil kelas percepatan saat kela tiga dan kelas lima.

Tidak diragukan lagi kalau darah kejeniusan Uchiha mengalir pada tubuh putranya.

Putra Uchiha Itachi. Sekaligus putra semata wayang dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Memiliki warna rambut yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Kulit yang putih pucat, terlampau pucat untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Tubuhnya tergolong tinggi untuk seusianya. Dan jika Itachi tidak memerhatikan dengan jeli, putranya memakai _softlens_ berwarna hitam pada mata kirinya. Itachi bahkan tidak memprediksi jika kedua mata putranya ternyata berbeda. Mata kanannya berwarna onyx sedangkan kirinya berwarna ruby. Maka, kemungkinan besar putra Itachi tersebut memiliki _sharingan _yang aktif. Tepatnya mata kanannya yang bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan rahasia Uchiha. Dan putra Itachi tersebut bernama-

"Mr. Namikaze Kurama! Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tegur seorang guru laki-laki dengan wajah khas Eropa. Lengkap dengan kulit putih dan mata berwarna biru pada salah seorang murid laki-lakinya yang terkenal paling usil.

"Aahhh… Profesor John. Saya hanya sedang memerhatikan pelajaran yang Profesor terangkan. Bukankah Profesor menyuruh kami untuk memerhatikan?" tanya sang murid–Namikaze Kurama–dengan alis yang naik turun. Jelas sekali jika Kurama hanya menggoda gurunya itu.

Profesor John sangat terlihat tengah menahan emosinya. Meski Kurama terkenal sangat jahil dan nakal, ia juga terkenal sangat pandai. Meskipun belum satu tahun menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah tersebut, Kurama sudah menyumbangkan beberapa _trophy_ dan medali dari berbagai jenis olimpiade. Jadi, banyak guru yang harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi bocah itu.

"Sebaiknya memang seperti itu Mr. Namikaze. Sebagai informasi tambahan Mr., sekolah kita mendapatkan guru kedisiplinan baru. Dan guru tersebut berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Anda," ucap Profesor John sebelum melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Sedangkan Kurama hanya mendecih sebal. 'Apa hubungannya denganku?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan acuh.

Dan benar saja, ketika pergantian pelajaran, guru baru yang dimaksud oleh Profesor John mulai memasuki kelas Kurama. Hamper sebagian besar murid perempuan memperhatikan sang guru baru. Beberapa murid laki-laki yang terkenal _nakal _juga memerhatikan guru tersebut. Termasuk Kurama.

"_Good morning, student,"_ sapa sang guru baru.

"_Morning Sir,"_ jawab mereka serempak.

"Apakah Anda guru kedisiplinan baru yang dikatakan oleh Profesor John?" celetuk seorang murid perempuan.

Sang guru baru tersebut terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin," jawabnya singkat. "Baiklah… perkenalkan nama saya-" guru tersebut menatap salah seorang muridnya yang memiliki rambut paling nyentrik diantara murid lainnya "-Uchiha Itachi."

Mata Kurama membulat. Ia kaget jika kalian tanya itu. Nama Uchiha terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Tapi kapan ia mendengar kata itu?

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Itachi bertanya pada seluruh anak yang ada di kelas yang mulai saat ini menjadi anak didiknya. Bahkan menjadi guru tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, tapi demi kelangsungan keluarganya, apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Asal?" tanya Kurama penasaran. Meski dari nama saja ia bisa menebak asal guru barunya.

"Jepang." Jawab Itachi. Dan masih ada beberapa pertanyaan biasa lainnya seperti umur dan sebagainya. "Karena hari ini pertama kali saya mengajar, jam mengajar saya akan saya gunakan untuk sesi perkenalan. Setiap siswa akan maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri mereka secara lengkap. Paham?" jelas Itachi.

"_Yes, Mr. Uchiha_."

Satu persatu siswa yang ada di kelas itu memperkenalkan diri mereka di depan kelas. Sam halnya dengan Kurama. Hanya saja, karena Kurama duduk di bangku paling belakang, ia mendapatkan kesempatan terakhir untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang guru baru.

"Nama saya Namikaze Kurama. Lahir di Jepang dan pindah ke Kanada saat berumur satu tahun lebih. Saya tinggal dengan ibu saya, Namikaze Kyuubi dan nenek saya, Namikaze Mito. Di rumah, saya memanggil ibu dengan sebutan _kaasan_ dan nenek dengan sebutan _baasan_. Saya tidak memiliki ayah. Ibu pernah memberitahu padaku kalau ayah telah pergi. Sekian terima kasih."

Kurama telah menyelesaikan perkenalannya. Dan kini kedua irisnya tengah menatap Itachi yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"_Oke_, cukup. Untuk hari ini hanya sampai disini. Untuk pertemuan yang akan datang kita akan mulai memasuki materi pembelajaran. Selamat siang," Itachi meninggalkan kelasnya setelah anak didiknya menjawab ucapannya.

…

…

…

…

_**T.B.C**_

…

…

…

**A/N** :

Hai… apa kabar minna? Setelah sekian lama, saya membawa sekuel "SHARINGAN" … okey, saya tahu ini sangat pendek, anggap saja sebagai permulaan. Asal readers tahu saja ya… sekian bulan nggak nyentuh ff, saya sedikit bingung mau nulis apa. So, maklum yaa… kalau bahasanya aneh…

Sekian dulu, tolong saran dan kritiknya''' sampai ketemu chap depan…


End file.
